The Torchwood Empire meets the Starfleet Imperium!
by mpalmer89
Summary: When the TARDIS crashes inside another universe, it is up to Rose Tyler to keep the Doctor safe!
1. Crash Landing!

The TARDIS was going haywire.

"What's going on?" Rose Tyler screamed in alarm.

"The Navigational Controls have gone haywire!" The Ninth Doctor yelled trying to fix the problem.

"We are going to crash! Rose, I'm so sorry!" The Ninth Doctor yelled before the whole room went black for Rose Tyler.

"My head hurts... what happened?" Rose says as she wakes up to the Unconscious Time Lord passed out at the controls nearby.


	2. Starship Enterprise from the year 2152!

"Captain Maximilian Forrest's Personal Log, Starfleet Command has detected several Automated Distress Calls from inside Vulcan Space and has ordered the Enterprise to investigate the area. I can't help but wonder if the Andorians are behind this, but only time will tell what we will find there." The Ship's Log Recorder worked as Captain Forrest talked worriedly.

First Officer Jonathan Archer watched as the Enterprise enters Planetary Orbit and found Human Readings on their Sensor Scans.

"It appears to be a Crash Site, but I can't tell what kind of vessel crashed on the planet." T'Pol reported puzzledly.

"Commander Tucker, you and Doctor Phlox will go down there with Major Reed to search for survivors. No unnecessary risks this time! If it looks like another ambush, don't try to take them on by yourselves!" Jonathan Archer stated and hoped they would follow his orders.

"Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to being shot in the leg again on another mission this time." Charles Tucker III remarked trying to avoid Doctor Phlox rolling his eyes behind him.


	3. Automated Distress Calls!

"I think I found where the Automated Distress Calls are coming from!" Doctor Phlox proclaimed while working with the 23rd Century looking Tricorder in his hands.

"Is that what I think it is?" Commander Tucker asked after he saw the TARDIS.

"Standardized Gallifreyan Starship Design, Type 40 TARDIS." Major Malcolm Reed stated nervously.

"Do you think the Daleks attacked them?" Commander Tucker asked glancing around worriedly.

"It looks like someone ambushed them, but I can't tell who did it." Major Reed admits.

"Everyone stay alert! I'm going to knock on the door and see if anyone opens it." Commander Tucker says.

Rose Tyler had tried for hours to wake up the Doctor without any luck when she heard knocking on the TARDIS Doors.

"Hello, is anyone in there?" Commander Tucker asked before the TARDIS Doors opened and some strange woman fainted into his arms.

"Medic!" Commander Tucker shouted instinctively as Doctor Phlox scans Rose Tyler with the Starfleet Tricorder worriedly.

"There is someone else over here!" Major Reed yelled after running over to the Ninth Doctor and checking to see if he was still alive.


	4. Human Government Civil Wars, part 1!

"We found two survivors and a Crashed Gallifreyan Starship down here, the Time Lords are not going to like this at all when they discover it!" Major Reed reported into his Communicator wondering who in their right minds would want war with the Gallifreyan Empire while they are already fighting the Daleks.

Starfleet Command and the Vulcan High Command both worried about being blamed for the ambush on the Gallifreyan Starship while whoever was really behind it covered their tracks instead.

Besides the Vulcans had saved Zefram Cochrane from being kidnapped after his First Warp Ship called the Phoenix was taken by the Torchwood Empire when the United Kingdom fell apart and Torchwood started running the British Government afterwards.

The Torchwood Empire and the Starfleet Imperium had disagreed on how their Space Programs defended Humanity from the rest of the Milky Way Galaxy causing problems when the two interstellar organizations didn't work together without turning on each other instead.


	5. Human Government Civil Wars, part 2!

The Torchwood Empire didn't trust the Time Lords and this Universe's Third Doctor was still working with the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce in the past while the Ninth Doctor was being found in his future without his knowledge of it!

The Time Agency sent Captain Jack Harkness and Captain John Hart to capture the Gallifreyan Technology, but when the Imperial Starship Enterprise showed up, their plans backfired quickly with the Dalek Armada coming after the Doctor's TARDIS while Starfleet Command prepared to protect it.

The Time Agency didn't want the Daleks to invade Humanity in the past when they are fighting the Cybermen and needed new technology to save their future, but nothing ever went as planned on Time Travel Missions.

Unit Name: Imperial Space Ship Enterprise

Unit Type: NX Class Starship

Armament: Phase Cannons and Time Torpedoes

Top Speed: Warp Five Engines


	6. Human Government Civil Wars, part 3!

The Enterprise beams the TARDIS up with their Molecular Transporter while taking Rose Tyler and the Doctor into their Shuttlepod to return to the Enterprise.

Captain John Hart and Captain Jack Harkness watched everything happen from inside the Silurian Battlecruiser with the Cloaking Device worriedly.

Unit Name: Silurian Starship

Unit Type: Silurian Battlecruiser

Armament: Phase Cannons

Top Speed: Warp Five Engines

"This was not the plan, the Daleks and the Time Lords are both coming to discover what the Automated Distress Calls are all about." Captain John Hart says worriedly.

"I'm working on a new plan of action already, but the Enterprise needs to survive to maintain our history." Captain Jack Harkness says smilingly.


	7. Human Government Civil Wars, part 4!

The Dalek Armada had sideswiped the Enterprise at Warp Seven and started making demands for Starfleet to Surrender the Time Lords at once!

Unit Name: Dalek Armada

Unit Type: 40 Dalek Flying Saucers

Propulsion Systems: Warp Nine Engines and Temporal Displacement Drive

Armament: Ion Cannons, Phaser Cannons and Particle Cannons

The Enterprise quickly fired the Time Torpedoes that the Time Lords gave them to defend themselves from the Daleks beforehand and went back into Warp Five towards the Planet Earth again.

The Time Torpedoes trapped some of the Dalek Flying Saucers inside Temporal Distortions that slowed down the speed of events happening in the area of effect.

Confusedly the Dalek Armada tried to escape the Temporal Distortions and go after the Enterprise before it escaped them.

At Warp Five the Enterprise searched for somewhere to hide knowing that they can't outrun the Dalek Flying Saucers.


	8. Human Government Civil Wars, part 5!

The Torchwood Empire sent their own NX Class Starship to save the Enterprise and said they told Starfleet Command that it was too dangerous to explore the Milky Way Galaxy in the first place after learning the Daleks were after the Enterprise.

Torchwood NX-Warp Program

Torchwood NX Starships: NX-01 Bad Wolf

Starfleet NX-Warp Program

Starfleet NX Starships: NX-01 Enterprise

Both Torchwood and Starfleet each only had one Warp Five NX Class Starship, but disagreed between Exploration and Planetary Defense Usage.

However the Daleks coming had made debating how to avoid the two Human Warp Programs from going to war over who keeps the Interstellar Technology useless!


	9. Human Government Civil Wars, part 6!

Torchwood NX Starship: NX-01 Bad Wolf

Propulsion System: Warp Five Engines

Armament: Disruptor Cannons, Time Torpedoes, MBDA Meteor Missiles and Particle Cannons

Personnel Weaponry: SA80 Assault Rifles, Browning Hi Power Handguns, Benelli M4 Shotguns, Heckler & Koch G36 Assault Rifles

The Torchwood Empire had designed their NX Class Starship with thousands of weapons and given less thought to Torchwood Diplomacy causing Political Isolationism Problems to keep getting in Starfleet's way whenever they had to work together on anything!

The Torchwood Starship called the Bad Wolf left Earth Orbit to save the Enterprise from the Daleks at their top speed of Warp Five while wondering what was going on.


	10. Human Government Civil Wars, part 7!

Location: Enterprise Sickbay

The Ninth Doctor wakes up to find the room spinning and closed his eyes frustratedly.

"I see that you are finally waking up." Doctor Phlox stated while the Ninth Doctor had his eyes closed trying to figure out what happened to him.

"Where is this place?" The Ninth Doctor asked as his eyes came back into focus.

"You are on the Starship Enterprise." Doctor Phlox says slowly.

"I'm on the Starship Enterprise, really bad joke, now where am I really?" The Ninth Doctor asked amusedly.

"The Starship is really named the Enterprise and the Humans named it before I came on it, so I had nothing to do with whatever is going on with the Starship Name." Doctor Phlox explained bewilderedly watching the Strange Time Lord think over his words carefully.

"This is a Human Starship?" The Ninth Doctor asked confusedly.

"The Humans answered your Automated Distress Calls and your friend has a concussion from the crash." Doctor Phlox tells him pointing at Rose Tyler being unconscious in another Hospital Bed next to the one the Ninth Doctor was in himself.

"Rose." The Ninth Doctor said and ran over to her side scanning her with his Sonic Screwdriver immediately fearing the worst.


	11. Human Government Civil Wars, part 8!

The Starfleet Imperium had opened Peace Talks with the Vulcan Empire with Several Human Factions trying to run their own "Planetary Mining Operations Across The Stars To Restore Their Earth Resources" under Starfleet Protection while the Torchwood Empire was worried about Alien Invaders turning Humans into Slaves on their watch instead.

Torchwood and the Vulcans are distrustful of each other, but Starfleet Command is trying to get them to look past their disagreements to protect Humanity together instead of fighting each other to start an Interstellar War that none of them needed!

The Current Time Lord called the Doctor was fighting the Daleks for the Planet Gallifrey while the Ninth Doctor with Rose Tyler was in the Enterprise Sickbay unaware that he was in another universe yet.

All the Ninth Doctor knows is that his Rose Tyler was being cared for on some Human Starship called the Enterprise after some Scifi TV Show called Star Trek that was now his new reality.


	12. Human Government Civil Wars, part 9!

The Ninth Doctor had talked with Doctor Phlox about the best treatment for Rose Tyler and even found her Medical History in the Enterprise Database on Earth History to everyone's surprise.

"Rose Tyler, Declared Missing in the year 2005 AD by her Mother, Jackie Tyler." Doctor Phlox reads the information and glanced at the Ninth Doctor looking nervous about everything he learned about Jackie Tyler contacting Torchwood looking for her daughter.

The thought of Jackie Tyler finding Rose hurt and turning him over to Torchwood because of it scared the Ninth Doctor more than he thought it would.

"I'm not leaving until Rose Tyler is well enough to travel, so can I meet the Captain?" The Ninth Doctor Proclaimed hopefully.


	13. Human Government Civil Wars, part 10!

Unit Name: Starship Guillotine

Unit Type: Intrepid Type Starship

Armament: Phase Cannons, Spatial Torpedoes and Air to Air Missiles

Top Warp Speed: Warp Three Engines

Ownership: Torchwood Empire

Current Actions: Searching for the Starfleet Flagship Enterprise

The Torchwood Empire and the Starfleet Imperium had both sent orders to be on the lookout for the Starship Enterprise and report anything seen chasing them.

Only the two NX Class Starships called the Bad Wolf and the Enterprise had the Time Torpedoes to defend themselves with because Humanity didn't know how to build more without getting them from the Time Lords that thought their Time Torpedoes would scare away invaders from the Humans in the first place while they fought the Daleks without the Humans contacting them for help all the time!


	14. Human Government Civil Wars, part 11!

Unit Name: Starship Enterprise

Unit Type: NX Class Starship

Current Actions: Placing Spatial Charges to slow the Daleks down like Land Mines hidden to stop Enemy Troops.

"I hope this works long enough for us to get into Vulcan Space." Commander Tucker remarked curiously.

"I just hope we get into Vulcan Space before the Captain notices that we changed direction without telling him." Jonathan Archer says nervously.

"He is talking to the Time Lord named the Doctor and the Human Girlfriend named Rose Tyler, we have time to convince Captain Forrest that we are just avoiding the Daleks instead of going over his head for help with the Vulcans without asking him." Commander Tucker stated.

The Enterprise Torpedoe Launchers had 35 Time Torpedoes left, several rooms of Spatial Charges, Spatial Torpedoes, Photonic Torpedoes, Photon Torpedoes and Chroniton Torpedoes inside their Armory.

The Dalek Flying Saucers had ran into the Spatial Charges at Warp Speeds and were taken by complete surprise when they exploded in the middle of them while trying to chase the Starship Enterprise.


	15. Human Government Civil Wars, part 12!

"Next time we avoid firing the Time Torpedoes at Point-Blank Range!" Major Reed complained after he finally repaired the damage done by them.

"We only fired two of them." Commander Tucker reminds him tiredly.

"I know, but all our Targetting Computers are having Synchronization Problems and I had to take the Torpedoe Launchers Offline to avoid blasting ourselves to pieces by mistake!" Major Reed yelled outragedly at the problems that he was having.

"At least the Daleks are also crippled by our Time Torpedoes going off." Commander Tucker offers hopefully.

"True, but all our Torpedoes are useless until the Computers have Synchronized Programming again." Major Reed admits more calmly.

"I hope the Vulcans find us before the Daleks do." Commander Tucker says worriedly.

"We only have Phase Cannons to defend ourselves with and the Daleks outnumber us." Major Reed says just as worriedly.


	16. Human Government Civil Wars, part 13!

The Time Lords had heard the Automated Distress Calls from the Doctor's TARDIS and appeared confused by it at first until they saw the Daleks going after the Gallifreyan Transmission.

"It appears to be an Exploratory TARDIS instead of a Battle TARDIS." The Meddling Monk says curiously.

"Who does it belong to?" Pandak asked worriedly.

"It is too outdated to tell for sure, Lord Pandak." The Meddling Monk says puzzledly.

"Location?" Milvo asked from across the room.

"Near Vulcan Space in the 22nd Century." The Meddling Monk says working the controls of the Temporal Sensors.

"I think it is a Type 40 TARDIS alright, but it appears damaged by Gravity Spiders." The Meddling Monk stated.

"The Master had better not be behind this!" Lord Pandak proclaimed darkly.

"The Master is fighting the Third Doctor on the Planet Uxarieus right now." The Meddling Monk stated knowingly.

"You are still spying on the Doctor?" Pandak asked worriedly.

"I'm not planning anything yet, so please calm yourself down." The Meddling Monk says.

"You need to forgive the Doctor for what happened." Pandak says tiredly.


	17. Human Government Civil Wars, part 14!

The Vulcans had not expected the Starship Enterprise to enter their territory being chased by the Dalek Invaders.

Location: Vulcan Interstellar Shipyard

Current Status: Under Dalek Attack

Several Vulcan Planets heard the alarm and send their own Suurok Class Starships to stop the Dalek Invasion Fleets coming after them panickingly.

The Time Lords themselves watched history reshape itself while being hopeful that it will help their war against the Daleks when the rest of the Milky Way Galaxy supported the Planet Gallifrey because of the "Dalek Actions" towards everyone else running into them.

The Starfleet Imperium and the Torchwood Empire are recruiting Human Countries for their Planetary Civil War of Xenophobia Uprisings coming to the 22nd Century of Earth History.


	18. Human Government Civil Wars, part 15!

Torchwood's careful plans of Xenophobia Uprisings against the Starfleet Supporters was useless when news of the Daleks coming after Humanity hit the whole planet instead.

Looting and Panicking had forced the Torchwood Empire into defending themselves from the Daleks while the Starfleet Imperium was invaded.

"Fire everything you can!" Torchwood Commanders ordered as Nuclear Missiles bombard the Dalek Shield Generators and Human Starships are being blasted apart in Defensive Formations around the Planet Earth.

Unit Name: Torchwood Patrol Ship

Unit Type: Suliban Stealth Cruiser

Armament: Particle Cannons

The Dalek Flying Saucers had Shield Generators while all Torchwood had was Orion Interceptors, Suliban Cell Ships and Judoon Rocket Ships armed with Particle Cannons fighting back from inside the Outdated Starships sold to them for their Planetary Defense Operations.


	19. Human Government Civil Wars, part 16!

Torchwood never expected the Daleks and Humanity vanished from recorded history because of it.

The Planet Earth was exterminated and the Surviving Human Starships were heading towards the Vulcans in fear of the Daleks.

The Time Lords wonder who the Daleks are hunting and what the Third Doctor will do when he finds out about the Daleks wiping out the Planet Earth in the future.

"The Vulcans and the Daleks are evenly matched in this Time Period, but the Romulans will enter the conflict to save the Vulcans for their own labor forces against the Klingons afterwards!" Chancellor Goth protests what is happening.

"With Torchwood and Starfleet at each other's throats, their Space Programs would be delayed by their Human Civil Wars until the Cybermen forced them to work together, but this way the Romulans gain Time Travel from the Human Survivors to change everything!" Chancellor Goth points out outragedly.

"Whoever that Crashed TARDIS belongs to has changed Human History and caused the Romulans to go to war with the Daleks because of it." The Monk stated curiously.


	20. Human Government Civil Wars, part 17!

The Torchwood Starship called the Bad Wolf had just learned the Planet Earth had been wiped out by the Daleks and Captain River Song was furious over the whole thing as they headed towards the Vulcans for sanctuary in their confusion.

The Vulcans are the only ones that the Humans can turn to for help since the Time Lords are avoiding them to fight the Daleks by themselves and ironically the Daleks attacked the Humans once the Starship Enterprise went missing.

Captain River Song wonders if the Daleks ambushed the Starship Enterprise to cripple Earth's Planetary Defense Fleet and thought about how she was going to fix Human History because of it happening.


	21. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 1!

"Pandemonium everywhere and the cause of all of it is Humanity's History!" The Third Doctor stated frustratedly.

"Those Reaper Things are eating people outside and you're blaming Humans for causing it!" Jo Grant accused the Third Doctor outragedly.

"I'm Sorry, but I don't know what else to think! This Galaxy Wide Chaos is only happening around the Humans!" The Third Doctor defends himself while flying his TARDIS quickly towards the Planet Gallifrey for help.

Serveral Time Lords appeared to have been recalled from the Milky Way Galaxy Paradox happening across history outside the Planet Gallifrey panickingly.

"This is the first time we have seen Galaxy Wide Paradoxes caused by Humans!" Lord President Rassilon proclaimed irritatedly.

"It appears in hindsight that my desire to study Humanity was correct!" The Third Doctor remarked.

"Your interference to protect the Humans for personal study was punished to discourage other Time Lords from following your reckless example!" Rassilon yelled at the Third Doctor.

"Can I take it that your plan backfired on you?" The Third Doctor asked curiously trying to stay calm.

"The Daleks invaded 22nd Century Earth and wiped out the whole planet!" Rassilon screamed outragedly.

"The Daleks knowingly caused this madness everywhere!" The Third Doctor yelled forgetting to stay calm.

"Gallifreyan Non-Interferance Policyholders are meeting to debate our laws because of this and you are our Human Expert, Doctor, so you will attend!" Lord President Rassilon orders.

"Yes Sir!" The Third Doctor gave Military Salute as Rassilon rolled his eyes and left the room.


	22. Human Government Civil Wars, part 18!

The Torchwood Starship called the Bad Wolf had seen the Starship Enterprise as soon as they entered orbit around the Planet Vulcan.

The Ninth Doctor had figured out that he was inside another universe as soon as he heard the Daleks had attacked the Earth and checked the TARDIS Controls to discover why none of the Humans know anything about the Time War between the Time Lords and the Daleks at all!

"A Whole Universe where the Time War between the Time Lords and the Daleks has not even started yet, and I bloody crashed into it! The Stupid Apes have no clue what is coming after them and my Rose Tyler is caught right in the middle of it!" The Ninth Doctor yelled across his TARDIS outragedly before Scanning History and learning about the Milky Way Galaxy Paradox happening all around him.

**"The Daleks Disrupted Human History!" **The Ninth Doctor screamed becoming the Murderously Outraged Threat the Daleks of his Universe feared.

The Oncoming Storm began repairs to his TARDIS at once and tried to calm himself down before he left to check on Rose Tyler.


	23. The First Human Empire, part 1!

The Vulcans are researching the Time Torpedoes for some way of duplicating the weaponry without understanding how it worked.

The Ninth Doctor had discovered the Time Torpedoes on the NX-01 Enterprise and asked if he can study one of them without allowing anyone knowing he remembers them at all.

Rose Tyler was waking up and being told about the Daleks wiping out the Planet Earth.

As expected Rose panicked, demanding to know what was going on and where she was at.

Rose Tyler had accepted being in the 22nd Century on the NX Class Starship Enterprise, but the news of the Earth being destroyed upset her badly until the Ninth Doctor came back to check on her again.

"Humanity will go on, Rose, I'll make sure of it for you." The Ninth Doctor promised worriedly thinking about her health as he made plans to defeat the Daleks with.


	24. The First Human Empire, part 2!

The Vulcans had welcomed the Humans out of compassion.

The Humans had accepted the Vulcan Protection out of fear of the Daleks.

The Ninth Doctor had promised Rose that Humanity would go on because he felt for them having lost everything to the Daleks beforehand.

Several Y Class Starships and J Class Starships from the Earth Cargo Authority had escaped into Vulcan Space to avoid the Daleks.

The Andorians had backed off fighting the Vulcans when the Daleks started invading both sides for the first time.

The Andorians and the Vulcans had never met the Daleks before, but the Time Lords had fought the Daleks before both species developed starships for themselves.


	25. The First Human Empire, part 3!

The Andorians and the Vulcans have never worked together before as the Ninth Doctor was quickly discovering while playing their Technology Mediator during their bickering over defeating the Daleks without turning on each other making their Phaser Array Weaponry more powerful.

The Ninth Doctor ignored the fact that all the working technology was from the Star Trek TV Show to focus on fighting the Daleks instead because Rose Tyler's survival was more important to him than the distraction at the moment.

"You spent hours posturing over weapon development and none of you told me about your Shared Technological Stagnation in the face of a Dalek Invasion! Am I the only one who understands that the Daleks want everyone here dead?" The Ninth Doctor rants outragedly.

"I'm building a Warp Field Disruptor Wave Generator, just test it against the Daleks and retreat as fast as you can afterwards." The Ninth Doctor tells Commander Tucker after returning to the Starship Enterprise.

"How does this thing work?" Commander Tucker asked studying it.

"Uses the Warp Field of one starship to disrupt a whole area with the Opposite Subspace Distortion of what Normal Warp Drives use to counteract them." The Ninth Doctor says still working on his device while talking.


	26. The First Human Empire, part 4!

The Warp Field Disruptor Wave Generator is activated, Sir." Commander Tucker stated.

"Target the Location of the Planet Earth and prepare to fire." Captain Forrest orders.

"Target Location Acquired." Major Reed says smilingly.

"Fire the Warp Field Disruptor Wave." The Captain of the Starship Enterprise commands.

"Firing the Warp Field Disruptor Wave." Major Reed says as the weapon heads towards the Planet Earth and the Starship Enterprise's Warp Drive goes off-line afterwards.

"The Daleks and any other starships between the Planet Vulcan and the Planet Earth will now lose their Warp Drives for several weeks." The Ninth Doctor stated overjoyedly.


	27. The First Human Empire, part 5!

The Tellarites, the Andorians, the Vulcans, the Nausicaans, the Tholians, the Zakdorn Empire, and several interstellar species are discovering the Warp Drive Dead Zones around the Planet Earth as the Daleks find themselves trapped at Impulse Power after developing their own Warp Drives against the Time Lords.

The Gallifreyan Time Lords didn't care about travelling around faster than Impulse Power since they had Time Travel, but the Daleks wanted to conquer the universe and needed Warp Drives to battle the Romulans for it after they wiped out Humanity.

The Klingons and the Romulans are the biggest threats to the Dalek Plans to conquer the Milky Way Galaxy in the future.

All Administrator V'Las had to do was warn the Romulans about the Daleks and they attacked in full force.

The Romulan/Dalek War replaced the Romulan/Starfleet War and the Temporal Cold War united everyone against the Daleks instead of each other.

Agent Daniels of the 31st Century Starfleet, Silik of the Suliban Cabal, the Tholian Assembly and the Sphere Builders all watched the history disruptions worriedly.

The Dalek Invasion appeared out of thin air when the Ninth Doctor's TARDIS fell into their Dimension, but none of them had any clue what was going on because of it also.

The Daleks wonder if they are being used while the Romulans are fighting the Daleks and the Time Lords themselves are unprepared for Recorded History Reshaping itself around them inside the Temporal Wars that followed afterwards.


	28. The First Human Empire, part 6!

The Romulan Empire throws everything they have at the Daleks while the Time Lords are wondering what is going on around the 22nd Century because the Temporal Cold War was reshaping itself and Humanity was crippled because of it.

The 31st Century Starfleet Command was working on sending their Federation Timeships to stop the Daleks in the 22nd Century after learning what was going on in the past and prepared to cause a Paradox to save Humanity while the Time Lords watched annoyedly.

With the Torchwood Forces planning to go to war with the Starfleet Forces in the restored timeline, the Human Civil War in the 22nd Century started bringing attention to the Time Lords when the Daleks wanted revenge against the Humans for bringing the Romulans down on them in the last timeline.

The Warp Field Disruptor Wave was recorded by everyone in the Temporal Cold War and soon everyone noticed the Dalek Threat because of it.


	29. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 2!

The Ninth Doctor saw the alarm about history reshaping itself and extended the Temporal Shields of his TARDIS around the NX Class Starship Enterprise to avoid Rose Tyler being erased from the current history panickingly.

The Ninth Doctor didn't care that another version of himself and Rose Tyler would take their place when history reshaped itself as their TARDIS crashed inside it because he wanted his own Rose Tyler protected even if he had to push them both outside of the normal timeline until it finished reshaping itself to do it!

Both NX Class Starships seemed to appear out of thin air inside of Vulcan Space.

Captain River Song of the Starship Bad Wolf and Captain Maximilian Forrest of the Starship Enterprise quickly hail the Vulcans who are very confused about how they got there for repairs.

Meanwhile the Ninth Doctor's TARDIS was being found by the Starship Enterprise as history repeated itself in the reshaped timeline.

The only difference was the Enterprise 1701-J fighting the Dalek Armada with Time Torpedoes and Molecular Disruptor Cannons beside three Aeon Type Timeships in Earth Orbit.

The two versions of the Ninth Doctor's TARDIS had detected the Dalek Flying Saucers attacking the Planet Earth, but both Ninth Doctors had a hurt Rose Tyler to deal with at the same time and are both retreating from the Daleks hunting them down.

"What just happened? Why did the Unknown TARDIS turn into two versions of itself?" The Monk Time Lord demanded panickingly.


	30. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 3!

The Daleks fighting someone in Earth Orbit worried the Torchwood Empire enough to delay their plans for war with Starfleet Command until they know if they are being invaded.

The Human Interstellar Civil War was something the Time Lords now wanted changed when the Daleks got caught in the middle of changing history because of it on their watch of the whole thing happening.

The Starfleet Imperium had colonized several planets without the knowledge of the Torchwood Empire for Building Boot Camps to "Train Starfleet Marines to defend Humanity from the Torchwood Xenophobia making enemies from other species!" and protecting Earth Cargo Ships from being attacked on Trade Routes at the same time.

The first surprise the Ninth Doctors both had was the Starfleet Imperium being a military dictatorship run by Emperor Zefram Cochrane's Clone and the Time Lords approved the whole thing to develop weapons against the Daleks.


	31. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 4!

Lillian Meyers had been going to a costume party with her new boyfriend in a River Song Outfit with the Laser Pistol and the Vortex Manipulator.

The only problem was the Laser Pistol and the Vortex Manipulator sent to her had been real, but with no reason to use the items, Lillian Meyers had been flirting with her new boyfriend instead.

The Vortex Manipulator downloads River Song's Consciousness into Lily's Nervous System before merging itself into the Unconscious Mind of Lillian Meyers herself while she is distracted by kissing her new boyfriend called Daniel until the Vortex Manipulator started burning her wrist.

"I think I'm having an allergic reaction to the Vortex Manipulator burning my wrist...I'm gonna run to the Bathroom." Lillian Meyers stutters before running off to remove the brown leather around the Vortex Manipulator burning her wrist before she vanished in the Bathroom.

"I'm inside the TARDIS?" Lillian Meyers stutters more from shock than her wrist stinging her.

"Who are you?" The Ninth Doctor demanded outragedly after finding a perfect stranger falling into his TARDIS from nowhere.

"You're the Doctor?" Lillian Meyers demanded alarmedly.

"Yes I am." The Ninth Doctor says.

"I'm in the TARDIS?" Lillian Meyers asked.

"Yes you are." The Ninth Doctor says wondering what is going on.

"OK..." Lillian Meyers passed out inside the TARDIS and the Ninth Doctor scans her bewilderedly with his Sonic Screwdriver.


	32. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 5!

"I see that you are finally waking up." Doctor Phlox stated while the Ninth Doctor asked himself who the girl with the Vortex Manipulator was.

"Doctor Phlox?" The strange female asked puzzledly.

"You know who I am?" Doctor Phlox asked confusedly.

"The Doctor of the NX Class Starship called the Enterprise, am I dreaming all this?" Lillian Meyers responds waving her hand around the Sickbay worriedly.

"Believe me, I know where you are coming from with the skepticism about being on the Starship Enterprise myself, but it is all very real!" The Ninth Doctor proclaimed offhandedly.

"You are really the Ninth Doctor of the TARDIS?" Lillian Meyers asked unconvincedly.

"You know who I am, but you can't believe it? Why not?" The Ninth Doctors asked puzzledly.

"You want to convince me? Why not just show me Rose Tyler?" Lillian Meyers challenged the Ninth Doctor sharply.

"Over there." The Ninth Doctor stated decidedly pointing and Lillian Meyers turned her head to see Rose Tyler in a Hospital Bed beside her own shockedly.

"I'm not dreaming unless this is a nightmare." Lily stated shockly convinced everything was real around her now.

"I know the feeling, but can you tell me who you are now?" The Ninth Doctor asked hopefully.

"My name is Lillian Meyers and I left my new boyfriend at this costume party on the Planet Earth because I thought this Vortex Manipulator was a fake one." The strange 18 year old Lillian Meyers admits upsetly to the Ninth Doctor who frowns in annoyance.

"Why wound anyone sell Vortex Manipulators to Teenaged Humans?" The Ninth Doctor asked while scanning the device for answers.


	33. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 6!

"Dimensional Barrier Merging Device built from TARDIS Coral shaping itself into your Vortex Manipulator... Gallifreyan Technology mixed with 52nd Century Human Technology... since I'm the only Gallifreyan Time Lord left working with Humans... I must be behind bringing you into my TARDIS, but why did I do it in the first place?" The Ninth Doctor rambles to himself in thought.

"What about the Master?" Lillian Meyers asked thoughtfully.

"He died." The Ninth Doctor says offhandedly.

"No he didn't die, he turned himself into a Human." Lily protested.

"The Master, my Crazy Time Lord Enemy turned himself into a Human?" The Ninth Doctor asked in disbelief.

"Yep, he is very Human and hiding from the Daleks." Lillian Meyers says and the Doctor starts laughing his head off at the idea.

"Why would the Master be kidnapping people from other Dimensions in the first place? This is not his style at all! Someone else is behind this if I'm not behind this in the future for some unknown reason that is escaping my notice." The Ninth Doctor rambles to himself in thought again.


	34. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 7!

"Temporal Mitosis?" The Ninth Doctor asked the TARDIS bewilderedly.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked boredly.

"The TARDIS Timestream doubled itself when Rose and me crashed, this is impossible, but it happened regardless of being impossible, I'm a Lightning Rod for the Bizarre Outcomes on a normal day, but this is beyond anything I have run into beforehand." The Ninth Doctor explained.

"What does that mean in english?" Lily asked curiously.

"Ok, you Bloody Apes never listen close enough to what I'm saying to understand anything the first time, so I'm not telling you anything until Rose recovers herself enough to help with the translation process." The Ninth Doctor decided and stopped talking altogether.

"Fine, I'll just wander around the TARDIS instead!" Lily screams and ran down a Long Corridor inside the TARDIS outragedly.

Lily Meyers soon found herself entering the TARDIS Library to calm down inside of it.


	35. The Bad Wolf, part 1!

"Hello Sweetie, I missed you." Rose Tyler's Voice came from behind her and Lillian Meyers turned around to find herself standing inside the Unknown TARDIS beside an Older Rose Tyler than the one she saw earlier in the Hospital Bed.

This Rose Tyler was about 40 years old and wearing Combat Armor with Twin Sonic Blasters in both her hands.

"Rose?" Lily asked puzzledly taking in the Dark Green TARDIS Coral and the fact that the two of them are alone inside the Strange TARDIS together.

"You ok, Lily?" Rose asked working the TARDIS Controls like River Song did on Television beside the 11th Doctor.

"When did you learn how to fly the TARDIS Controls like River Song?" Lily asked amazedly.

"Younger Version? How far back are you from?" Rose Tyler questioned tiredly.

"Um... Not sure... I was inside the TARDIS Library and then I woke up here." Lily admits bewilderedly.

"You need to go back and warn the Doctor about the Daleks at once!" Rose Tyler orders pointing a Black Sonic Screwdriver at her Vortex Manipulator and the room vanished around her.


	36. The Bad Wolf, part 2!

Lily fell on her behind frustratedly.

"Ok, you Bloody Apes never listen close enough to what I'm saying to understand anything the first time, so I'm not telling you anything until Rose recovers herself enough to help with the translation process." The Ninth Doctor decided and stopped talking altogether.

"Fine, I'll just wander around the TARDIS instead!" Lily heard herself scream and storm pass herself outraged enough to avoid noticing it happening at all.

"Wow, I didn't remember being that mad!" Lily remarked before noticing how lost she is.

"Ok, where was the TARDIS Library again?" Lily asked herself glancing around worriedly.

"Maybe I should explore the TARDIS until I find something interesting." Lily told herself, started walking blindly around the TARDIS Hallways until she found Rose Tyler's Room and decided to keep exploring the TARDIS Hallways instead of making the Ninth Doctor mad at her by going into Rose Tyler's Room without permission.


	37. The Bad Wolf, part 3!

Lily found the TARDIS Wardrobe Room and started looking for a new outfit to replace the River Song Outfit she had on.

Lily looks into the nearest mirror at her Brown Eyes and Brown Hair in thought before trying on a Red Turtle Neck Shirt and Grey Sweatpants laughingly.

Lily came back from the TARDIS Wardrobe Room in a Geen T-Shirt and Blue Shorts next as she watched her reflection curiously.

The Ninth Doctor blinked when he found Lily fooling around in a Roman Stola beside the Changing Rooms.

"Having fun?" The Ninth Doctor asked amusedly.

"Hello Doctor, like the outfit?" Lily asked showing off the Roman Stola for him.

"You are unbelievable." The Ninth Doctor says laughingly.

"I just wish that Rose Tyler was alright to help me pick out clothing together." Lily complained.

"Rose will be alright." The Ninth Doctor replied tiredly.


	38. The Bad Wolf, part 4!

Lily was wearing the Geen T-Shirt and the Blue Shorts with the Blue Sneakers as she followed the Ninth Doctor around boredly.

"We are both inside a Star Trek Universe, my TARDIS crashed into it and your Vortex Manipulator dropped you into the Wrong Dimensional Coordinates from what I saw looking at the thing beforehand." The Ninth Doctor stated worriedly watching Lily's Eyes.

"I need to get you to the Right Dimensional Coordinates to discover why that Vortex Manipulator was given to you or whoever did it will just try to kidnap you again and I will not have Humans kidnapped under my watch!" The Dangerous Time Lord Tone scared Lily greatly.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, but I needed you to know what is going to happen to you in advance." The Ninth Doctor says calmer.

"I'm alright." Lily says nervously.

"Did you know the Starfleet Imperium here is working for the Time Lords against the Daleks and I just crashed my TARDIS in the middle of the whole thing... I must be cursed or something for this to keep happening to me... My Poor Rose Tyler has no idea that we are being chased by the Daleks and I'm falling apart!" The Ninth Doctor rambled upsetly.

"Can you teach me how to fly the TARDIS to cheer yourself up?" Lily asked carefully.

"What?" The Ninth Doctor asked bewilderedly.

"Do you want to teach Rose Tyler how to fly the TARDIS before me?" Lily asked amusedly.

"I need to think about that before I give you an answer." The Ninth Doctor tells her and runs towards the TARDIS Console to work the controls.


	39. The Bad Wolf, part 5!

The NX Class Starship Enterprise had fired two Time Torpedoes and made a run for it like the last timeline the Daleks ambushed it beforehand.

The Warp Field Disruptor Wave Generator of the Displaced Ninth Doctor's NX Class Starship Enterprise fired on the Daleks chasing their Duplicated Selves towards them.

The Time Torpedoes trapped some of the Dalek Flying Saucers inside Temporal Distortions that slowed down the speed of events happening in the area of effect.

Confusedly the Dalek Armada tried to escape the Temporal Distortions and go after the Enterprise before it escaped them, but their Warp Drives are all Off-line.

The Twin NX Class Starship Enterprises had escaped at Full Impluse Speed together wondering what was going on bewilderedly.

Having Twin Versions of the two NX Class Starships called the Enterprise and the Bad Wolf working together annoyed the Time Lords because it means that there are now Two Time Ladies called Captain River Song sharing their memories with each other to prepare themselves to battle the Daleks.


	40. The Bad Wolf, part 6!

Having Two River Songs working together in the same timestream worried everyone who knows her greatly.

Lillian Meyers had expected meeting River Song to be wonderful and instead River Song had dismissed Lily without any sign that she recognized her at all.

Captain River Song was wearing several Projectile Pistols and Phase Pistols strapped all over her legs with Full Kevlar Body Armor all over herself.

"Captain River Song's Crew have more weaponry strapped to their Kevlar Body Armor than the Starfleet People have on their whole Starships." The Ninth Doctor remarked trying to ignore all the Shotguns, Daggers, Hand Grenades and Flashbangs moving around on the new people showing up.

The Dalek Threat had forced Torchwood and Starfleet into working together to save the Planet Earth after Captain Braxton's Fleet vanished back into the future.

Some of the Dalek Flying Saucers had crashed and Torchwood ended up regrouping themselves to deal with the aftermath panickingly.

Torchwood was being overwhelmed by the Daleks when the Time Lords showed up to save Humanity with Starfleet Phaser Rifles from the future.

The Gallifreyan Weaponry was behind the Starfleet Phaser Cannons of the 23rd Century, but they had used Time Travel to fire several Temporal Fusion Bombs at the Daleks across history to stall for more time until they had a better plan.


	41. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 8!

The Enterprise 1701-J had entered orbit of the Planet Gallifrey in the 31st Century to discover what was going on.

"Admiral Daniels, I heard all about your promotion, but what brings you here?" The Monk asked knowingly.

"The Daleks are attacking Starfleet's History in the 22nd Century!" Daniels yelled outragedly at the Time Lords in the room around him.

"We gave Humanity our Time Torpedoes to defend themselves with, but it appears that one of our own Time Lords has crashed in the past without our knowing about it." Lord President Rassilon stated worriedly.

"So the Daleks found out before you did and went after whoever it is?" Daniels asked calming himself down now that he knows what is going on in the past.

"Save our Lost Time Lord Brother from the Daleks and the Gallifreyan Empire can go to war with the Daleks at Starfleet's side." Lord President Rassilon promised smilingly.


	42. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 9!

The Four NX Class Starships had soon found themselves flying in formation towards the Planet Earth until the Time Lords pulled them across history instead.

"Where are we?" The Twin Captain River Songs demanded together alarmedly.

"Cybermen Space, 42nd Century." The Torchwood Crew reported scared out of their minds.

"Red Alert! Full Sensor Scans of the area and head away from Cybermen Space at once!" The Twin Captain River Songs give the same commands on their Identical Torchwood Starships.

"Sir, the Torchwood Starships are leaving the area at Warp Five." Major Reed reported from the Identical Starfleet Starships.

With the NX Class Flagships of both the Torchwood Empire and the Starfleet Imperium vanishing from the 22nd Century after the Strange Sensor Echoes that Humanity and the Vulcans got together, the Daleks are ambushed by the Time Lords.

Six Brown Police Box Shaped Battle TARDISes appeared firing Time Torpedoes from flanking locations left and right of the Dalek Fleets caught by surprise by their showing up.

Once the Daleks are trapped inside the Temporal Disruptions, the Battle TARDISes open fire with their Ion Cannons and Laser Cannons together panickingly hopeful that they can destroy the Daleks before they free themselves to come after them again.


	43. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 10!

After the Daleks invade both the Vulcans and the Humans in the past, Starfleet vanished from the future allowing the Sphere Builders to invade the Milky Way Galaxy against the Daleks themselves to the relief of the Time Lords being wiped out by the Daleks.

The Xindi Council are ordered to save Humanity from the Daleks by the Sphere Builders to win over the Time Lords in the 22nd Century before the Sphere Builders run into them in the future.

The Xindi Superweapon attacks a Dalek Research Colony as the Vulcans make First Contact with the Time Lords fighting the Daleks.

As Torchwood and Starfleet start working together to build more NX Class Starships to Defend Humanity, the Time Lords sent 50 Battle TARDISes to save the Vulcans from the Daleks in the confusion.

Unit Name: NX-02 Reliance

Unit Type: NX Class Starship

Armament: Time Torpedoes, Phase Cannons

Top Speed: Warp Five Engines


	44. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 11!

Unit Name: NX-02 Reliance

Unit Type: NX Class Starship

Armament: Time Torpedoes, Phase Cannons

Top Speed: Warp Five Engines

The Torchwood Empire and the Starfleet Imperium had found a common enemy in the Daleks to bring them together, but once the Dalek Threat was gone, both sides would be risking Planetary Civil War over how Humanity deals with Interstellar Governments in the future.

With the Vulcan Empire and the Time Lords of the Gallifreyan Empire both wanting peace talks with Humanity, it was now impossible for the Torchwood Empire to avoid attracting Alien Attention to the Planet Earth that might endanger Humanity because of it.


	45. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 12!

"Do any of you know what scared the Torchwood People into running away like that?" Captain Forrest demanded frustratedly.

"The Torchwood People are sending a text message to us, it says we are in Cybermen Space, talk to your Time Lord for details." Hoshi Sato reports.

Captain Maximilian Forrest frowned to himself before ordering Commander Jonathan Archer to put the Enterprise on Red Alert and left to find the Ninth Doctor himself.

"What can you tell me about Cybermen?" Captain Forrest demanded as soon as he found the Time Lord.

"Why are you asking about Cybermen?" The Ninth Doctor asked off-handedly while helping Commander Tucker making repairs.

"Because my Starship has just entered Cybermen Space and the Torchwood People said to talk to you, Mister Time Lord!" Captain Forrest yelled.

The Ninth Doctor blinked before saying the Cybermen are invading monsters to anyone who has ever run into them.


	46. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 13!

The Cybermen hadn't seen the Four NX Class Starships yet, but it was only a matter of time before they did notice them and go after them.

After the NX Class Starships contacted each other, they found out about the whole twin thing going on very fast and noticed events are being shared identically by the Duplicated Crews inside their Duplicated Starships at the same time.

Lilian Meyers was the only difference on the Two NX Class Enterprises since she had no twin and was interacting on one starship while the other one had not met her yet, the Ninth Doctors found the small changes in outcomes caused by Lily's actions amazing as they studied how much one person changed the environment around them.

Lily Meyers just frowned to herself wondering if the Time Lord had lost his mind or was just bored waiting for Rose Tyler to recover.


	47. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 14!

Lily Meyers was frowning as everyone was meeting with their twin counterparts and she was all alone between the Twin Ninth Doctors eating the Bacon and Eggs Breakfast.

The Twin T'Pols and the Twin Charles Tuckers are talking about their love life between the four of them at another Breakfast Table eating Plomeek Soup together.

The Hoshi Sato Twins are eating Oatmeal and Orange Juice while talking among themselves at another Breakfast Table and spying on the Charles Tucker Twins across the room trying to flirt with their Female Vulcans.

"I think that T'Pol and Tucker are finally dating each other without all the run around." Hoshi Sato told her twin counterpart.

"About time they got together because I'm not dating Commander Tucker." The other Hoshi Sato remarked.

One NX-01 Enterprise was using their Tractor Beam to pull their Twin Starship Enterprise behind them at Warp Three to allow their Personnel to meet themselves without losing control of their Twin NX Class Starships.

Rose Tyler was waking up and the fact that three starships had been duplicated identically confused her when told about it.

Starship 1: The Ninth Doctor's TARDIS with the Ninth Doctor and Rose Tyler.

Starship 2: NX-01 Enterprise, Captain Maximilian Forrest, Commander Jonathan Archer, Commander T'Pol, Commander Charles Tucker III, Major Malcolm Reed, Lieutenant Hoshi Sato, Chief Medical Officer Doctor Phlox, Sergeant Travis Mayweather.

Starship 3: NX-01 Bad Wolf, Captain River Song and her Loyal Tochwood Crew willing to kill for her.


	48. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 15!

Lily Meyers was going to be meeting Two Rose Tylers in the Sickbays of the Twin NX Class Enterprises and she was very nervous.

"Hello Rose, I have a suprise for you." The Ninth Doctor says as he walked over to Rose's Hospital Bed alone.

"Hello Doctor, what is the surprise?" Rose Tyler responds confusedly.

"You have more visitors waiting to see you outside and you will not believe who I found in the Waiting Room outside." The Ninth Doctor says amazedly.

"Is my mother out there?" Rose Tyler asked puzzledly.

"What? Um... I didn't see Jackie Tyler outside, I do not think I did anyways, but if she shows up out there, just look surprised because I know I will be." The Ninth Doctor says scaredly glancing around wondering if Jackie Tyler was going to show up somehow worriedly.

"What is wrong?" Rose asked after her Time Lord started actioning panickingly.

"I'm scared that Jackie Tyler will appear out of thin air and yell at me for you ending up in that Hospital Bed without me knowing how she did it." The Ninth Doctor admits and Rose laughed her head off because of it.

"This is not that funny!" The Ninth Doctor protested.


	49. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 16!

"It sounds like he is telling Rose some jokes to cheer her up." Lily Meyers told the Ninth Doctor as his twin verison went to visit Rose and they heard laughing inside soon afterwards.

"You can come inside now." The Ninth Doctor told the Other Ninth Doctor and Lily Meyers.

"Whatever you do, just don't say that Jackie Tyler can travel inside the TARDIS as a 12 year old teenager or Rose Tyler will want to meet her." The Ninth Doctor told the Other Ninth Doctor and Lily Meyers worriedly.

"Do I even want to know what happened in there with Rose?" The Ninth Doctor asked bewilderedly.

"She talked about her Family History and I think Rose missed her mother." The Ninth Doctor told everyone.

"Understandable." The Twin Time Lords agreed with themselves.


	50. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 17!

"Rose Tyler meet Lilian Meyers and the Doctor." The Ninth Doctor says to his Confused Rose.

"Why are there two of you, Doctor?" Rose questioned the Identical Ninth Doctors bewilderedly.

"When the TARDIS crashed it duplicated the three starships closest to it and unfortunately doubled the number of Daleks chasing us at the same time." The Identical Ninth Doctors explained together worriedly.

"So everyone is not pulling my leg about there being another Rose Tyler here?" Rose asked bewilderedly.

"You can meet her when you get better." The Ninth Doctor promised.

"Hello Rose, my name is Lilian Meyers, but you can call me Lily." Lily Meyers told Rose Tyler overjoyedly.

"Hello Lily, nice to meet you." Rose Tyler says wondering who she is.

"Have you tried the Changing Rooms inside the Wardrobe Room of the TARDIS yet?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Yes I have, very cool by the way." Rose admits.

"I know, have you tried the Maid Outfits yet?" Lily responds.

"Not really." Rose stated nervously.


	51. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 18!

"I can't believe I'm meeting the Rose Marion Tyler, your amazing!" Lily proclaimed.

"OK." Rose Tyler said unsure what was going.

"Rose, you are going to become more famous than the Doctor himself in the future and I'm joining your Fan Club when I go home." Lily Meyers says matter of factly.

"Doctor, why did you bring a Fan-Girl from the future to meet me?" Rose finally asked bewilderedly.

"She landed inside the TARDIS with her own Vortex Manipulator and I think someone gave it to her to kidnap her." The Ninth Doctor said worriedly.

"No one is going to kidnap you here, Lily, but can someone fill me in on what is going on besides having my own Fan-Girl from the future meeting me?" Rose responds carefully.


	52. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 19!

"So the TARDIS and two NX Class Starships called the Enterprise and the Bad Wolf are duplicated identically?" Rose asked trying to figure everything out for herself.

"Lily feels left out without her own twin walking around, but everyone else has one in the fleet to talk with." The Ninth Doctor Twins told Rose Tyler.

"Being able to talk to another Rose Tyler will take some getting used to, but it might be fun." Rose admits playfully.

"Why does that line of thought worry me?" The Ninth Doctor Twins asked themselves together nervously.

"Can you clone me later on?" Lily Meyers asked curiously.

"What have I gotten myself into now?" The Ninth Doctor Twins asked themselves together while just realizing they are talking at the same time annoyedly.


	53. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 20!

"Who are they?" The River Song Twins demanded alarmedly as their NX Class Starships returned fire against the better armed starships.

"They are Orion Pirates working with the Ferengi Marauders and demanding our surrender." River's crew reported panickingly after they discovered that they are dealing with Interstellar Slavers wanting to enslave them all.

"Our Photon Torpedoes are all gone and our Particle Cannons are useless against them, but they are still chasing us regardless." The Torchwood Officer says as their NX Class Starships rotated themselves during their U-Turns swerving left and right away from the center in a Y Shaped Movement that surprised the Orion Pirates behind them.

Captain River Song watched as the Particle Cannons and the Disruptor Cannons of her NX Class Bad Wolf fired blindly at the Orion Pirates chasing them.


	54. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 21!

The Third Doctor was unsure what was going on as his TARDIS lands inside the 25th Century to discover the First Human Empire was going to war with the Starfleet Imperium and the Vulcans for allowing the Time Lords sanctuary from the Daleks without telling anyone that they are all becoming targets because of it happening beforehand!

Fear of the Daleks had caused several Angry Crowds to try turning the Third Doctor over to the Daleks to save themselves from being killed instead.

The Third Doctor escaped being turned over to the Daleks and returned to the 22nd Century to find the Cybermen invading the Vulcans after the NX Class Starship Enterprise vanished from Starfleet History.


	55. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 22!

The NX Class Bad Wolf Twins fired blindly at the Orion Pirates chasing them while swerving left and right like crazy.

The Particle Cannons and the Disruptor Cannons of the Twin Torchwood Starships continued firing blindly at the Orion Pirates chasing them while swerving together like crazy to escape and confuse their enemies simultaneously.

The Orion Pirates are trying to disable the two NX Class Starships to capture the crew for slave labor when two more NX Class Starships ambushed the rest of their fleet of Interstellar Slavers with two Time Torpedoes hitting their Ferengi Employers.

Once contact with the Ferengi DaiMon giving the Orion Pirates their orders are disrupted, the Enterprise Twins fired their Phase Cannons at the nearest enemies and headed towards the Torchwood Starships firing Photon Torpedoes at their pursuers in the confusion.


	56. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 23!

The four Outdated NX Class Starships are fighting the Orion Pirates when the Cybermen detected the Temporal Disruptions caused by the Gallifreyan Time Torpedoes and decided to check it out for themselves.

The Ferengi D'Kora Class Marauder Starship had lost Sensors when the Gallifreyan Time Torpedoes caused the Temporal Disruption Fields around it and forced them to resynchronize their Internal Clocks to use their Sensor Arrays to discover what happened.

Time is moving 1/4 slower of normal inside the Temporal Disruption Fields around the Ferengi Starship that is still unaware of what had disrupted all their Computer Clocks into rebooting themselves in the middle of Outer Space, but the Ferengi had ordered all stop once their computers went haywire on them to about crashing into someone else immediately and tried to figure out what happened to them regardless.

The Orion Pirates on the other hand had continued battling the four hundred year Outdated NX Class Starships trying to disable their Warp Engines to escape instead of protecting themselves from the Cybermen coming out of Warp Speed behind them.

The Cybermen expected to find a Gallifreyan Battle TARDIS fighting the Orion Pirates and appeared confused when they didn't see it on their Sensor Scans of the area around them.

The Orion Pirates are just starting to notice the Cybermen as they made a run for it with the four Outdated NX Class Starships going in another direction defending themselves.


	57. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 24!

The Cybermen saw the four Outdated NX Class Starships moving into Defensive Formatons around each other on their Sensor Scans before searching the area for the Gallifreyan Battle TARDIS that they are sure is planning to ambush them nearby.

The Ferengi had limped out of the Temporal Disruption on their Impulse Drive and saw the Cybermen on their Senor Arrays for the first time in terror.

Scared out of their minds, the Ferengi tried to escape on Full Impulse Power before the Cybermen realized their weaponry was off-line making them defenseless.

"Look at that, the Ferengi are so scared out of their minds that they are flying back into the Temporal Disruption Field by mistake!" Captain River Song pointed out laughingly to her Bridge Crew to cheer everyone up.

The Cybermen had started flying search patterns while ignoring both the two Ferengi Starships and the four Outdated Starfleet Vessels nearby.


	58. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 25!

The Planet Gallifrey of the 31st Century watched history reshape itself as the Starfleet Imperium and the Torchwood Empire avoided the Planetary Civil War that would force Humanity into turning to the Vulcans to help rebuild what was left afterwards.

The Gallifreyan Time Lords are unsure what was going on, but with the Torchwood People being worried enough about the Dalek Invasion Threat to share resources with the Starfleet Imperium to Build more NX Class Starships together instead of fighting each other in the 22nd Century, everything looked hopeful again to them.

Unit Name: NX-02 Reliance

Unit Type: NX Class Starship

Armament: Time Torpedoes, Phase Cannons

Top Speed: Warp Five Engines

Captain Bernard Wintergreen had Black Skin, Brown Hair, Green Eyes and was sent by the Torchwood Empire to help defend the Planet Earth when the Unknown Starships {AKA the Starfleet Timeships from the future} vanished leaving the Daleks retreating from the Battle TARDISes coming to save Humanity.

The Gallifreyan Empire of Time Lords used their Temporal Transporters to beam the Klingon D-7 Battlecruisers from the 23rd Century to the 22nd Century next to the Dalek Fleet trapped inside the Temporal Disruptions and allowed the Daleks to ambush the better armed Klingons to save the Humans.


	59. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 26!

Two Rose Tylers and their Future Fan Girl named Lily Meyers had been exploring the NX Class Starship Enterprise together.

"I must say that the Female Dress Code on this Starship needs work." The two Rose Tylers marked looking at the Attractive Starfleet Uniforms the females around them are wearing carelessly.

The Blue Midriff Tops and the Blue Pants that all the Starfleet Females had on worried the two Rose Tylers about the limited female clothing they found to pick from, but their Ninth Doctor Twins had promised to take them shopping later to find something else when the Blue TARDISes had been repaired.

Having Twin Blue TARDISes had the Ninth Doctor Twins checking if everything inside was really identical and it was, even Rose Tyler's Room had been duplicated perfectly to their shared amazement.

That amazement turned quickly to panicked alarm when the room started shaking like an earthquake around them, forcing the Ninth Doctor Twins to leave the TARDIS to discover the NX Class Starship Enterprise was fighting the Orion Pirates while the Cybermen were coming after them all.

"We need to save the Stupid Apes from the Cybermen immediately!" The Ninth Doctor Twins proclaimed together.


	60. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 27!

"The moment we start firing our Time Torpedoes, the Cybermen will converge on us." Commander Jonathan Archer reminds everyone as their four NX Class Starships continued escaping at Full Impulse Power together worriedly.

"The Cybermen don't know that we are a threat to them yet." Captain River Song replied over their Communications System.

"Most of our Starfleet Weaponry is too outdated to do more than annoy the Cybermen, but I still vote to die fighting over living in fear of them coming after us in the future!" Major Malcolm Reed Proclaimed outraged at running from the Cybermen Starships that are ignoring them.

"The Cybermen are monsters, Major Reed, we need to get away from them faster!" The Ninth Doctor Twins yelled back alarmed at his idea.

"Warp Drive is still off-line." Commander Charles Tucker stated frowningly.

"What is our distance from the nearest Cybermen Starship?" Captain Forrest demands.

"20 Meters away and... one of them is heading towards us, Sir!" Sergeant Travis Mayweather reported alarmedly.

The Bridge shaked like crazy as the Cybermen fired their Phasers and the rest of the enemy fleet converged on them.

"Time Lords, you have been detected, surrender yourselves to the Cybermen or be deleted!" The Enemy demanded.

"Aft Torpedo Launchers, Load Photonic Torpedoes and target their Warp Nacelles." Captain Maximilian Forrest orders thinking that if they can cripple enough of the Cybermen Fleet, his crew can get away while they are doing repairs.


	61. The First Human Empire, part 7!

The First Human Empire watched as the Cybermen and the Daleks turned on each other during their darkest hour while the four NX Class Starships crippled the Warp Engines of their enemies enough to escape into a world where Humanity faced extinction without any hope of survival.

The Gallifreyan Time Lords are at war with the Borg while the Cybermen and the Daleks fought over conquering the Milky Way Galaxy before the Battle TARDISes returned to deal with them!

Humanity in the 42nd Century had fallen into several factions over distrust of their old Interstellar Alliances and had become too disorganized to defend themselves from the Borg without the Time Lords coming to the past to save them from the invasion that would cause the Borg to attack the Planet Gallifrey itself once the Borg learned about it from the Humans afterwards.


	62. The First Human Empire, part 8!

The First Human Empire watched the Cybermen and the Daleks fight over experimenting on Humans in terror while the Borg Threat had vanished beforehand.

The Torchwood Empire and the Starfleet Imperium had both fallen defending Humanity from the Cybermen Invasion in the past, but the First Human Empire had taken their place "Rebuilding Humanity in the Aftermath!" without knowing whom they can turn to for help.

Scavengers flocked towards the Human Colonies enslaving populations left unprotected when the Torchwood Empire and the Starfleet Imperium both disappeared before crippling the First Human Empire for trying to save their own people.

The Ninth Doctor Twins read the Human History of the 42nd Century in great alarm before promising themselves that their Rose Tylers would get back to the 22nd Century where it was safer for them quickly.

It had taken two Torpedoes to "Disable the Cybermen Shields and another two Torpedoes to Disable their Warp Engines enough to swerve it into the rest of the Cybermen Starships behind it" for them to escape together at Warp Speeds towards the Planet Earth.

Discovering the Planet Earth in ruins being overwhelmed by Cybermen Upgrade Centers had not been welcome news, but being able to Download Human History of the 42nd Century while Bombarding the Cybermen Upgrade Centers had helped the Starfleet Crew calm themselves down.


	63. The First Human Empire, part 9!

"Target the nearest Cybermen Upgrade Center and fire!" Captain Forrest orders outraged at finding Humanity being turned into Cybermen against their wishes on the Planet Earth.

Within hours all four NX Class Starships are destroying the Cybermen Upgrade Centers on the Planet Earth to free Humanity from the Cybermen Occupation in the 42nd Century together while searching for Human Suvivors by sending teams down to the Planet Earth itself.

After the Starfleet NX Class Starships gave Humanity their hope of freedom back, they regrouped themselves to retaliate back on the Cybermen Occupation to save themselves.

The Ninth Doctor Twins had joined the Commander Charles Tucker Twins making repairs on the four NX Class Starships while they are in orbit of the Planet Earth fighting the Cybermen Occupation below them.

The Cybermen had returned in 500 Starfleet Galaxy Class Starships advancing towards the Planet Earth at Full Impulse Speed.

"Contact all Assault Teams and order them to return to the fleet with as many survivors as they can!" Captain Forrest yelled while the Red Alert Alarms went off.


	64. The First Human Empire, part 10!

Being forced to "Abandon the Planet Earth" when the Cybermen Armada entered the Solar System damaged morale greatly regardless of the Human Survivors they saved from their doomed world.

The Cybermen Armada had ignored the four NX Class Starships to rebuild the Cybermen Upgrade Centers and restore their Communications Networks instead of destroying the Outdated Starfleet Faction.

The moment their Assault Teams had beamed back onto the fleet, they beamed up some more Human Survivors and escaped into Warp Speeds.


	65. The First Human Empire, part 11!

Humanity had become Technology Scavengers working for the Romulans, the Orions and the Ferengi Alliance in the 42nd Century after the Humans lost their Military Starships to the Cybermen Invasion.

The Ninth Doctor Twins are the only ones with Humans that still had hope of defeating the Cybermen and had not turned to someone else to protect them instead.


	66. The First Human Empire, part 12!

The Ninth Doctor Twins wondered how Humanity had offered themselves as Interstellar Slaves in exchange for escaping the Cybermen and the Daleks hunting them down without some clue what they are getting into beforehand.

Desperation, Terror and Hunger filled the minds of every Human that they ran into as they learned the Humans they saved on the Planet Earth wanted to go to the Ferengi Alliance to start over their lives there.

Captain River Song and Captain Maximilian Forrest had agreed to transport their Human Guests to the Ferengi Alliance hopeful to find someone willing to repair their four starships for them.


	67. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 1!

The Human Convoy of four NX Class Starships discovered Subspace Transmissions warning them that the Ferengi Alliance was in the middle of their own Civil War while the Cybermen are already at war with the Klingons and the Romulans.

The Daleks had not found them, but the Ninth Doctor Twins worried how long it would take before they noticed something and came to check it out for themselves.

"This is DaiMon Porda of the Ferengi Defense Fleet, your convoy will now be scanned for Cybermen or Daleks before you enter Transporter Range of any of our Orbital Habitations. If we detect any signs of trickery, we attack, any questions?" The Ferengi speaks very sure of himself.

"I will speak to your Time Lord Masters at once!" DaiMon Porda Demands Outragedly.

"We don't belong to the Time Lords!" Captain Forrest yells mad at being called slaves.

"Right now, I don't care if you are Human Slaves or Human Refugees because the Time Lord that you travel with is called the Doctor and he has a big enough price on his head to endanger my whole Solar System if he is discovered here!" DaiMon Porda screamed in terror of the idea happening.


	68. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 2!

The news that the Dalek Empire had put a price on his head came as little surprise to the Twin Time Lords called the Doctor because he was always been their worse enemy and figured that another version of himself was causing the Daleks the same headaches that he does all the time regardless of it being another Reality that he knows almost nothing about.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea that the Dalek Empire had even put the price on my head before now, but considering how much trouble I give them, I'm not surprised much by the news." The Ninth Doctor says off-handedly before smiling sheepishly at the Ferengi hopefully.

"We will help with your repairs, but we want you as far away from our Solar System as you can get afterwards to avoid the Daleks tracking you here!" The Ferengi Armada stated willing to help without endangering themselves by doing whatever they can do to get the Time Lord out of their Solar System peacefully.


	69. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 3!

The news that the Dalek Empire had put a price on their heads came as little surprise to the Twin Time Lords called the Doctor because they are being chased away at every Solar System that discovered who they are out of fear that the Daleks would show up to trash their homes to capture them and other interstellar civilizations wanted to sell the Twin Time Lords called the Doctor to the Dalek Empire instead!

Even in the 42nd Century to the 51st Century, Time Lords called the Doctor still had the same enemies called the Cybermen and the Daleks hunting them regardless of what else was going on around them!

The Rose Tyler Twins had never seen other interstellar governments try to capture or chase away their Doctors beforehand and was having trouble understanding why it was going on in the first place!


	70. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 4!

The Rose Tyler Twins are crying their eyes out after having learned how Greedy and Distrustful the rest of the Milky Way Galaxy are being towards their Doctors and the Human Refugee Convoy transporting them across Outer Space for the past year.

The room started shaking as the Planetary Defenses of another Solar System opened fire on them again, this time with Phaser Blasts fired from the Planet's Surface at their NX Class Starships with poor aim, followed by the Nuclear Missiles launched at them when they tried to leave orbit of the Planetary Phaser Cannons targetting them only to discover the Golden Dalek Flying Saucers entering the Solar System to capture them!

"Lock all weapons on the Nuclear Missiles and destroy them before they hit us!" Captain Forrest yelled as the Golden Dalek Flying Saucers listen to the news that the "Doctor" was inside the NX Class Starship Convoy and advanced towards it with their own Phaser Cannons ready to disable all four of them to capture the Time Lord for themselves.


	71. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 5!

Lillian Meyers had thought that travelling inside the Star Trek Universe with the Ninth Doctor and his Rose Tyler would be fun until the food shortages started three weeks into the trip while the Broken Blue TARDIS prevented them leaving to search the past for something to eat instead!

The Ninth Doctor and Rose Tyler refused to leave the Human Refugee Convoy to starvation regardless of the TARDIS being broken while Captain Forrest frowned at the bad luck his crew was having thoughtfully.

Captain Forrest knows the only way his Human Refugee Convoy is going to find food is to trade something to another passing starship or send his crew down to a planet to pick fruit for them to eat instead because Starfleet Command no longer existed!

The news that the Planet Earth had fallen to the Cybermen damaged everyone's morale, but the fact that Humanity survived as Interstellar Slaves had given Captain Forrest a more personal mission to rebuild Starfleet Command for Humanity to regain what they had lost beforehand!

Captain Maximilian Forrest and Captain River Song were in full agreement that Rebuilding Starfleet Command to restore hope to Humanity was the right thing to do before they told the Ninth Doctor any of their plans.

The fact that everyone besides Lillian Meyers had their own clone to hang out with didn't help the voting that the Ninth Doctor Twins called to change their minds about going to war with the whole Milky Way Galaxy to save Humanity from interstellar slavery!


	72. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 6!

"It is not that we don't want to save the stupid apes that Humanity has become, we just think being outnumbered and running low on supplies is not the best way to start a war that you can't win in the first place!" The Ninth Doctor screamed outragedly.

"Humanity needs to be saved from the rest of the Milky Way Galaxy making slaves of them!" Rose Tyler yelled in Self-Defense of Captain Forrest's Plans.

"You can't force other species into giving up slavery by the point of a gun! **Rose, Please Think This Over!"** The Ninth Doctor Screamed back at her in alarm.

"**I have thought this over and I refuse to live in any galaxy that would turn Humans into slaves! I'm helping Captain Forrest save Humanity regardless of what you think of the idea!"** Rose Tyler yelled at him before storming away mad at him.

"**The Stupid Human Apes are going to get themselves killed and I'm not watching it!"** The Ninth Doctor yelled back toward Rose Tyler before storming into his TARDIS to continue repairing it.

The yelling had been the same with the other Rose Tyler and the Ninth Doctor resulting in the Ninth Doctor calling his twin for advice.

"I had the same argument with my Rose Tyler also and I can't even send her home because we are still trapped in the wrong dimension!" The Ninth Doctor complained still upset about how she reacted towards him earlier.

"Rose is willing to die for this insane cause and will not listen to my reasoning!" The Ninth Doctor protested as his Twin Time Lord agreed with him worriedly.


	73. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 7!

The yelling had been the same with the other Rose Tyler and the Ninth Doctor resulting in the Ninth Doctor calling his twin for advice.

"I had the same argument with my Rose Tyler also and I can't even send her home because we are still trapped in the wrong dimension!" The Ninth Doctor complained still upset about how she reacted towards him earlier.

"Rose is willing to die for this insane cause and will not listen to my reasoning!" The Ninth Doctor protested as his Twin Time Lord agreed with him worriedly.

"Why did I end up being rescued by Starfleet Military Fanatics willing to fight to the death for a lost cause anyways?" The Ninth Doctor Twins asked themselves together while frowning at how everything was turning out around them.

The Dalek Empire had the Romulans, the Klingons, the Cardassians and even the Jem'Hadar Rebellion losing to them when the Ninth Doctor Twins appeared, but none of them know if they are friend or foe yet!


	74. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 8!

The Jem'Hadar Rebellion had learned of the Ninth Doctor sightings inside the 42nd Century and gone searching for him thinking they can force him into making weapons against the Daleks for them.

The news of the Hirogen Bounty Hunters going after the Time Lord called the Doctor inside the 42nd Century had the Jem'Hadar Warships defending the Time Lord for their own capture instead.

Time: 4 weeks after the Ninth Doctor Twins entered the 42nd Century

Location: Klingon Space

The four NX Class Starships had been dodging Klingon Warships three times their size when the Hirogen Ships ambushed them. The first shot overloads their new Shield Generators as the other three NX Class Ships scatter away in shock and fired Photon Torpedoes wildly towards the Hirogen Warships panickingly.

**"Our whole Power Grid is overloading! We need to eject the Warp Core before the Enterprise explodes!" **Commander Charles Tucker the 3rd yells in alarm before quickly shouting orders to his staff to save the Enterprise in the confusion.


	75. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 9!

The Jem'Hadar Warships attacked the Hirogen Warships as the NX Class Starships are exchanging fire with them causing the Humans to regroup themselves into defensive formations around their crippled starship worriedly.

"We are getting Chroniton Radiation from the Chroniton Torpedo that hit us down here." Doctor Phlox reported alarmedly.

"I'm sending someone to Disable the Chroniton Torpedo now, move everyone away from the area at once!" Commander Trip Tucker responds quickly having sent the Warp Core into Outer Space and trying to restore power to their weapons in the aftermath.

The TARDIS had warned the Ninth Doctor about the Chroniton Radiation from the Chroniton Torpedo immediately after it had hit the Enterprise and he had locked himself inside the TARDIS to avoid the Chroniton Radiation killing him because of it!


	76. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 10!

"We have lots of Wounded down here, but no one has been killed yet! What is going on up there?" Doctor Phlox called up to the Bridge panickingly.

"Both Unknown Fleets continue to exchange fire without Opening Communications Frequencies with us, it is logical to assume from their behavior towards us so far that they want to capture us." Commander T'Pol responds thoughtfully.

"I'm firing Time Torpedoes as soon as the Weapons come back On-Line." Major Reed says working his controls worriedly.

"The Other Enterprise is dead in the water!" Major Reed proclaimed outragedly firing Photon Torpedoes at the two enemy fleets fighting over them.

"Load Time Torpedoes and Fire!" Captain Forrest orders once their enemies start to underestimate their firepower and ignore them.

The Photon Torpedoes that the NX Class Starships had been firing had little effect on the Enemy Shields since they had two thousand years to improve their designs while the NX Class Starships were outdated technology from the past fighting for their lives inside a dark future.

The Gallifreyan Time Torpedoes was the only advanced weaponry that the NX Class Starships had and they are using them up to save themselves from every enemy that they ran into because of it!

The Time Torpedoes trapped some of the enemies inside Time Distortion Fields while the three NX Class Starships towed their wounded starship away from the area quietly.


	77. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 11!

The four NX Class Starships can only escape at Warp Two to avoid losing their wounded vessel, but with the Temporal Distortion Fields changing the speed that time happens behind them, their enemies are quickly disorganized into slow moving chaos that allowed them to escape without being noticed!

The Hirogen and the Jem'Hadar had continued chasing them once they figured out that some of their ships had been trapped, resuming fighting over the four NX Class Starships at Warp Speeds slowed them down, but it didn't stop them.

"The Hirogen must have picked us to hunt, but why are the Jem'Hadar after us?" Captain River Song asked herself using her Time Lady Knowledge to her advantage.

Frowning to herself River Song thought about trying to contact the Time Lords for help and looked shocked when she got no response from the 52nd Century.

River Song tried the 44th Century Time Lords, still no answer, the 32nd Century Time Lords however reported that the Planet Gallifrey was under Dalek Attack and warned her to stay away! The Bad News lead her to the realization that the Daleks might have wiped out the Time Lords in the timeline she was hidden inside of much to her panicking mind!


	78. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 12!

The four NX Class Starships continued at Warp Two searching for somewhere to repair themselves while they looked for food and fuel to keep themselves going.

Mining Raw Dilithium on another planet was not hard, but Processing Dilithium into fuel takes time and the crew still needed to collect food for themselves also.

After finding an empty planet, the Captan River Song Twins offered to start the Dilithium Mining Operation while Commander Jonathan Archer leads the search for food sources into the woods instead.

Two Dead Palukoo, River Song frowned as she saw the large spiders being cooked over Jonathan Archer's campfire nearby.

"All your great hunters found are Palukoo Spiders and some Apple Trees?" River Song asked bewilderedly.

"The Spiders appear to be everywhere, but I had Phlox test everything before we started eating them." Jonathan Archer explained.

"I know that Palukoo Spiders are safe to eat, but I thought you would have found something else by now!" River Song snapped at him.

"My Hunting Parties are doing their best!" Jonathan Archer protested.

"I'm sorry, but we all have been under stress lately." River Song says while kicking herself for snapping at him.

"It is alright, we will just keep looking for something larger than the Palukoo Spiders, I take it you ran into them beforehand?" Commander Archer asked.

"Yup, the Palukoo Spiders are hunted for food on several planets, but not everyone likes eating spiders." River Song admits making an unhappy face at the idea.

"The Spiders are the largest thing we saw on this planet so far besides the Salamander Sized Grasshoppers that the Palukoo eat themselves." Commander Jonathan Archer says while River Song looked sick at the idea of eating Huge Insects.

"So our choice is Huge Grasshoppers or Huge Spiders as our main food source now?" River Song asked worriedly.

"Until we discover something better to eat, that is all there is." Jonathan Archer confirmed.


	79. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 13!

River Song and Jonathan Archer fired their Phase Pistols at the Huge Grasshoppers.

"So our choice is Huge Grasshoppers or Huge Spiders as our main food source now?" River Song asked worriedly.

"Until we discover something better to eat, that is all there is." Jonathan Archer confirmed.

"Dead Grasshoppers almost a foot long on our first hunting trip together, I was hopeful for something new this time." River Song admits defeatedly.

"I'm not sure if we can handle running into any Birds if the Insects are about the same size as Humans here, but then again the trees are normal sized... or they were normal sized!" Jonathan Archer stared in disbelief at the Skyscraper Sized White Flowers ahead of them where the Smaller Apple Orchard they had discovered beforehand was below what he had mistaken for Clouds earlier having not realized the Apple Orchard was the only thing their size besides the insects.

"Commander, I'm reading the remains of another Starfleet Vessel crashed two miles from here!" Major Reed Proclaimed holding his 23rd Century Tricorder in one hand and pointing towards the Apple Orchard in shocked surprise.

"This Apple Orchard was created by Human Survivors then." Captain River Song replied in realization.


	80. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 14!

It was a Crashed Nova Class Starship that Starfleet lost contact with centuries before they came to the planet and the crew had been eaten alive by the looks of what they found left behind in the area.

The Equipment had been looted and the Starfleet Crew had been killed, but all signs of who was behind it had vanished before Captain River Song got there!

The inside of the Starfleet Vessel looked like Wild Animals had ransacked the place and the Phaser Blasts on the walls told the story of how the crew had gone down fighting didn't cheer anyone up much!

Blood, Trashed Tables and Discarded Starfleet Uniforms are everywhere inside the ship that was too large to search by themselves anyways, so they returned to their own Mining Site to report what they found instead.


	81. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 15!

"Werewolves? Sweetie, are you sure about this?" River Song demanded outragedly.

"Yup, I confirmed it with my Sonic Screwdriver already when I checked out the Crashed Starship earlier." The Ninth Doctor responded worriedly.

"What a time for your twin to lock himself inside his TARDIS!" River Song complained.

"Chroniton Radiation Inoculations, remember." The Ninth Doctor reminds her.

"Is that why he locked himself inside the TARDIS?" River Song asked annoyedly.

"My twin is inoculating his TARDIS against the Chroniton Radiation before himself." The Ninth Doctor explained proudly.

"I understand his reasoning, but what are we going to do about the Werewolves on this planet?" River Song asked puzzledly.

"Recall everyone to defend the Mining Sites and hope the Werewolves don't notice us right away." The Ninth Doctor says thoughtfully.

"I mean stopping the Werewolves, not hiding from them!" River Song protested his idea.

"Avoiding the Werewolves also avoids bloodshed happening to our group." The Ninth Doctor points out.

The River Song Twins both frown at him together.


	82. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 16!

"Werewolves? Sweetie, you can't reason with them!" The River Song Twins protest together.

"Hopefully I can avoid running into them altogether." The Ninth Doctor stated and the sounds of weapons firing fills the air instead.

"I think the Werewolves found us!" The River Song Twins stated alarmedly before racing off to see for themselves with the Ninth Doctor close behind them.

Several people are firing Phase Pistols and Assault Rifles at the large Humanoid Wolves that looked like they came from the Earth Movie called the Howling.

The Werewolves are scared away, but they hurt several of Major Reed's Men along with the Torchwood Marines fighting beside them.

Doctor Phlox quickly beamed down with Medical Supplies and went to work treating the wounded while everyone was told the Mining Sites were attacked without giving away too many details in case the Werewolves listened to their transmissions or the rest of Commander Jonathan Archer's team started thinking they lost their minds.

Besides hearing about Werewolves required watching the proof of what happened with their own eyes and the River Song Twins had no time to debate it to ignorant people that closed their minds to the Supernatural until it attacked them.

The Ninth Doctor helped Doctor Phlox treating the wounded while the River Song Twins watched the environment for signs of the Werewolves returning nervously.

The Starfleet Mining Equipment had collected Raw Dilithium and Deuterium to beam up to the four NX Class Starships in orbit after the Werewolves attacked them.

The Deuterium Barrels are used for fuel while the Raw Dilithium Samples are put into storage instead.


	83. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 17!

"Torchwood Projectile Weaponry is completely useless against Werewolves and the Phase Pistols are the only things that hurt them at all!" The River Song Twins complained together at the disaster that happened at their Mining Camp.

"We don't have enough Phase Pistols for everyone to defend themselves with regardless." Major Reed points out terrifiedly after the discovery that Werewolves are real and hunting them all down for food. It was like walking into an old horror movie and discovering that everyone was watching your actions on TV in another reality for entertainment while thinking everyone was insane for enjoying it.

"Flowers the size of houses and trees the size of skyscrapers, reminds me of one of my storybooks back on the Planet Gallifrey of the Bad Wolf Planet." One of the River Songs tells her twin who nods in agreement while the Ninth Doctor asked what the story of the Bad Wolf Planet was worriedly.

"The story goes that long ago the Pandorica was moved to the Bad Wolf Planet to protect it from the Daleks and anyone who lands there to steal the Pandorica would be eaten by the Werewolves that live on the Bad Wolf Planet until the White Guardian returned to open the Pandorica.


	84. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 18!

Howling cried out across the night air as the Ninth Doctor wondered if they are really on the Bad Wolf Planet and why the White Guardian would need to hide the Pandorica from the Daleks if it really existed in the first place.

His Rose Tyler had just came back from watching her father die when the TARDIS went haywire on them and the Ninth Doctor didn't need to put her through his death by going after the Pandorica if the place turned out to really be the Bad Wolf Planet that River Song was told about in her childhood as a bedtime story to warn her of the dangers of the universe.


	85. The road to the Valeyard, part 1!

"I just checked the Captain's Logs from the other Starfleet Vessel and the results only confirmed my worse fears!" The Ninth Doctor stated into the Starfleet Communicator in a dark tone.

"What did you find?" River Song demanded deadly calm.

"We are on the Bad Wolf Planet alright and the whole place is a trap created by the White Guardian, who tried to warn the Stupid Apes to stay away, but they got themselves killed exploring the woodlands outside and provided their technology to the Werewolves for reverse engineering their own starships. I need to blow up that research or the Werewolves here will invade other planets for food!" The Ninth Doctor explained before stealing one of the Starfleet Phaser Rifles from the Future Starship and leaving to slaughter the Werewolves himself.

The Tenth Doctor had returned with his clothes covered in blood and smoke coming from where the Werewolf Village used to be.

"It was us or them, I had no other choice!" The Tenth Doctor said after Burning the Werewolf Village to the ground with his Starfleet Phaser Rifle and looking the River Song Twins in the eyes.

The 10th Doctor looked broken and haunted by what he had to do.


	86. The road to the Valeyard, part 2!

"I know why you did what you did, but I still don't like it!" The Ninth Doctor proclaimed to the Tenth Doctor outragedly.

"I already know how you feel about Genocide, but they were just like the Daleks, Unreasonable Killing Machines, but if it makes you feel better, a handful escaped me into the woods!" The Tenth Doctor had defended his actions scatterbrainedly.

The Rose Tyler Twins are getting used to the Time Lord Regeneration of the Tenth Doctor while the Ninth Doctor worried about the chance that the Tenth Doctor was going insane and turning into the Valeyard that the Master warned him about during the Trial on the Planet Gallifrey.

The River Song Twins had never heard of the Valeyard in their own reality when the Ninth Doctor asked their advice, but they agreed to help the Tenth Doctor avoid turning down the wrong path regardless.

The Tenth Doctor had gone to his TARDIS to calm himself down and think about how to avoid debating all his past actions with the Ninth Doctor, starting with leaving UNIT Headquarters because the Werewolf Genocide had him thinking maybe he was wrong to turn his back on the Human Military after what he had to do on the Bad Wolf Planet.

Sure the Human Military had to train their people to avoid shooting anything they ran into on sight, but wandering around recklessly was only going to get his Rose Tyler killed if he keeps it up and the Tenth Doctor would not stand for that outcome at all!

The Tenth Doctor had tried to look up history files on the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce and found the history was the same until the Third Doctor vanished form the Planet Earth and the TARDIS was never seen again.

"No Fourth Doctor... no one to become the Valeyard in the future at all!" The Tenth Doctor says in realization.


	87. The road to the Valeyard, part 3!

The Bad Wolf Planet was avoided by everyone who knows about how dangerous the place is and with the Daleks and the Cybermen roaming around the Milky Way Galaxy, there was not lots of safe environments left to run around in.

The Klingons and the Romulans are at war with the Cybermen while the Daleks wiped out the Planet Gallifrey.

With the Time Lords gone, the Daleks faced the Borg for control of time itself and the Tenth Doctor was wandering right into it beside the Ninth Doctor.

The Borg Cubes fought the Daleks, assimilating their technology and the knowledge stolen from the Planet Gallifrey by the Daleks beforehand to become their equals in the Temporal Cold War.


	88. The road to the Valeyard, part 4!

The Bad Wolf Planet had never been a target for the Borg before and the four NX Class Starships in orbit quickly fired their Time Torpedoes at the Borg Cube panickingly at the massive size coming right at them.

"We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. We will add your technological and biological distinctiveness to our own. Your continued restistance is hopeless." The Borg Cube tells them while firing more Time Torpedoes at them to trap them inside the Temporal Distortion Fields also.

"The Borg Cube have us inside their Tractor Beam!" Mayweather reported from the Helm Station.

"Target the source of the Tractor Beam and open fire!" Captain Forest yells immediately alarmed.

"Phase Cannons are ineffective! Switching to Photon Torpedoes and firing now!" Major Reed yelled frantically working his controls.


	89. The road to the Valeyard, part 5!

Air to Air Missiles and Photon Torpedoes impacted the Borg Cube repeatedly from the four NX Class Starships.

"Your defensive capabilities are irrelevant. You will be assimilated regardless of your attempts to resist us." The Borg Cube stated emotionlessly without making any effort to defend itself at all.

"What are they doing?" The Torchwood First Officer demanded.

"Trying to intimidate us without using their weaponry." Captain River Song said tiredly.

"I think it is working because our weaponry is not making enough damage to make any difference!" The Torchwood Tactical Officer reported alarmedly.

"17% Damage to the Borg Cube and it is repairing itself!" The Torchwood Crew reported panickingly.

"The Borg Cube has drained all power from the Enterprise and has switched their Tractor Beam to one of the Torchwood Starships instead." Major Reed reported as the emergency lights came on around him.

"Main Computer is dead, Weaponry and Propulsion Systems Off-Line. Life-Support is working, but we are defenseless while that Borg Cube outside decides what to do with us." Major Reed continued giving his report upsetly.

"I don't like this!" Commander Jonathan Archer stated the shared feelings of the whole crew around him.

"The Borg Cube is heading for the Bad Wolf Planet!" The Tenth Doctor yelled on the Bridge of the Starship Enterprise that still had power.


	90. The road to the Valeyard, part 6!

"The Pandorca and several crashed starships are the only signs of technology on the Bad Wolf Planet with the Werewolf Villages all made from Grass Huts scattered across the planet. They appear to be making Gunpowder for the first time and don't understand the technology they have stolen for themselves yet." Captain River Song told the Ninth Doctor standing beside her looking at the Sensor Scans for himself.

"The Borg can't be allowed to assimilate the Pandorca, no matter what else happens because it is made from Gallifreyan Technology and I had no clue what it is!" The Ninth Doctor says very scared of the unknown puzzle left behind by the Time Lords of the new reality he was living inside of without knowing if it was some Doomsday Weapon against the Daleks that never got used.

River Song and the Ninth Doctor had beamed down to the Bad Wolf Planet to discover the Borg are invading the Werewolf Villages nearest to the Pandorca.

The sight of the Borg Drones firing green energy bolts from their arms against the Humanoid looking villagers defending themselves with Muskets turned the Ninth Doctor's stomach as he hide in the shadows of some trees watching the whole thing happen.

"I can't stand this much longer." The Ninth Doctor admits queitly sneaking towards the village behind River Song.

Only the Villagers with Stolen Weaponry from the crashed starships lasted longer than the others stunned into unconsciousness while being assimilated by the Borg Drones afterwards while everyone else was left running for their lives in terror.

The Borg Drones reminded the Ninth Doctor of the Cybermen, but are better organized and completely smarter than the Cybermen in the use of their military tactics from what he had seen so far.


	91. The road to the Valeyard, part 7!

The Borg Drones that reminded the Time Lord so much of the Cybermen are still chasing them towards the trees while firing green bolts of energy from their arms wildly.

"They are not even advancing very fast... why are you panicking so much?" Captain River Song demanded as she keeps firing Bullets from her Handguns blindly at the Red Laser Targetting Sights coming from the Borg Drones marching towards them in the distance.

"I learned my lesson from the Cybermen long ago that slow moving creatures swarm together in large numbers once you underestimate them and then they converge on you afterwards from all sides trying to overwhelm you!" The Ninth Doctor frantically yelled glancing at the sides nervously scanning the area with his Sonic Screwdriver.

"I'm trying to create Sonic Pulses with the Sonic Screwdriver for Sonar, but the Borg Drones are everywhere! Use your Communicator!" The Ninth Doctor rants panickingly.

"Captain River Song to the Starship Bad Wold, Emergency Beam up for two!" She obeys while the Borg Drones keep advancing on them.


	92. The road to the Valeyard, part 8!

"The Borg Drones are assimilating everyone on the planet down there!" The Tenth Doctor protested outragedly.

"Whatever this Pandorica is, we can't beam it up!" Charles Tucker reminds him.

"It is Gallifreyan Technology and the Borg can't have it!" The Tenth Doctor yelled alarmedly.

"Our own people are escaping the planet by the Transporters at the moment!" Commander Tucker protested.

"Then give me one of your Shuttlepods and I'll go down there myself!" The Tenth Doctor screamed.

"The Borg will shoot you down before you even got close enough to the Pandorica to do anything!" Commander Tucker points out how pointless the whole plan was in the first place.


	93. The road to the Valeyard, part 9!

"I think the Borg have been taking all their ideas from the Cybermen and taking that into consideration... I'm going to blow up the Bad Wolf Planet myself!" The Tenth Doctor rambled running towards his TARDIS while everyone looked dumbfounded at his actions.

"Can that Time Lord really destroy the planet down there?" Major Reed asked curiously.

"Who knows what he can do... I'm worried more about that Borg Cube attacking us again instead!" Commander Tucker proclaimed worriedly.

"I'm not sure if the Borg Cube will survive the destruction of the Bad Wolf Planet, but it is large enough a target to fire on if we need to regardless of it." Major Reed admits looking bewilderedly at Commander Tucker wondering why everyone was panicking over the Borg Cube.

4 Photon Torpedoes, 2 Spatial Charges and 2 Time Torpedoes fired later made Major Reed understand how useless their weaponry was against the Borg Cube firing on their Warp Nacelles.

Air to Air Missiles from the Torchwood Starships joined the battle against the Borg Cube hopeful to disable it without any luck at all!

"We are just not doing enough damage to the Borg Cube to make any difference!" Captain River Song complained watching the battle happen outragedly.

It soon became clear to the Torchwood Crew that they were doomed, but they continued to fight defiantly to the end against the Borg Cube regardlessly as they ran out of Missiles to throw at the enemy.


	94. The road to the Valeyard, part 10!

With their Warp Nacelles destroyed, both Starfleet and Torchwood Crews fled into Escape Pods away from their defenseless starships frantically trying to escape the Borg Cube overwhelming them.

The Ninth Doctor had abandoned his TARDIS to the Borg to make sure his Rose Tyler got to the Escape Pods with him terrified for her safety during the chaos around him.

Lillian Meyers felt like she was on the Titantic hitting the Iceberg with everyone panicking and running for the Escape Pods around her, but once she saw the Tenth Doctor loading people onto his TARDIS she ran towards him like crazy without question.

The Tenth Doctor knows that he can't reason with the Borg, so he saves everyone he can before landing his TARDIS inside the Ninth Doctor's TARDIS to fly both TARDISes away from the Borg together quickly before it was too late!

The Tenth Doctor quickly ran outside to the controls of the other TARDIS and landed both TARDISes on the Bad Wolf Planet.


	95. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 19!

The Bad Wolf Planet was swarming with Borg Drones overwhelming the Population Centers around them, but the Tenth Doctor was more interested with finding the Pandorica and blowing the planet apart afterwards to prevent the Borg from chasing after him.

"Everyone stay inside the TARDIS!" The Tenth Doctor yelled at the people he saved before running back outside the doors to find the Pandorica frantically.

Landing near the caves that the Pandorica was hidden inside of saved the Tenth Doctor some time, but now he was running away from the two Borg Drones firing green energy bolts from their arms when he found the Pandorica was being guarded.

Good news was the two Borg Drones are the only ones guarding the Pandorica, but the bad news was his Sonic Screwdriver didn't work against them and he had to retreat at top speed to avoid being killed.

"Why did I have to run into the one species that is immune to my Sonic Screwdriver to get to the Pandorica?" The Tenth Doctor asked himself irritatedly glancing behind some trees to check if he lost the Borg Drones yet.


	96. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 20!

"Finally, what took you so long to rescue me?" The Master demanded once the Pandorica opened.

"The planet is swarming with Borg Drones...How did you get trapped inside the Pandorica?" The Tenth Doctor responds dumbfoundedly.

The Master { Anthony Ainley} looked over the Tenth Doctor carefully while reading his Brainwave Patterns to figure out who had saved him.

"Doctor, I must say that you are the last person I expected to free me from the Pandorica that the rest of the Time Lords trapped me inside of, but then again you always did things your own way regardless of what anyone else thought of the end result!" The Master proclaimed.

"I was never told what was inside the Pandorica when I came to this Bad Wolf Planet, but you are going to promise me that you will not to hurt anyone before I let you inside my TARDIS!" The Tenth Doctor warned the Master.

"Very well, Doctor, you have my promise that I will not harm any of your 'Precious Humans' while I'm inside your TARDIS." The Master agreed.


	97. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 21!

The Master was staring at the extra TARDIS inside the Doctor's TARDIS.

"You actually grew yourself another TARDIS?" The Master asked jealously.

"I'm sorry, but I'm keeping that, but I will help you grow your own TARDIS later if you want." The Tenth Doctor says carefully.

"I would like that." The Master stated thoughtfully.

"Remember that you promised to avoid killing Humans inside my TARDIS and I mean both of them!" The Tenth Doctor Proclaimed watching the Master's reaction.

"I will behave myself, don't worry so much about that, but we need to plan our escape now!" The Master responds.

"I'm taking us into outer space, check the TARDIS Internal Sensors for Borg Drones." The Tenth Doctor orders.


	98. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 22!

The Master was running through the TARDIS Hallways removing Borg Devices while searching for six Borg Drones that had sneaked into the TARDIS because the Doctor forgot to lock the TARDIS Doors when he saved the Master from the Pandorica beforehand.

Laser Screwdriver in one hand and Radio in the other one, the Master ran wildly trying to hunt the six Borg Drones down before they did too much damage to the Doctor's TARDIS to keep it working correctly.

"Doctor to Master, how are you doing searching the TARDIS?" The Tenth Doctor asked from the Radio.

"I disabled three Borg Devices so far and you need to start remembering about locking the TARDIS Doors before you end up having Daleks sneaking into your TARDIS afterwards!" The Master reminded the Tenth Doctor over the Handheld Radio.

"If the Daleks do sneak into the TARDIS, two Time Lords are more than enough to defeat them!" The Tenth Doctor defends himself.

"Perhaps you can avoid the Time Lord Partnership Delusions and focus on flying the TARDIS instead!" The Master yelled before turning off the Radio.

The Tenth Doctor frowned at the TARDIS Controls as he heard the Radio being turned off and wonders what the Master was thinking.


	99. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 23!

Hunting down and killing six Borg Drones with his Laser Screwdriver had been more relaxing than the Master expected it to be!

The Borg fought like Cybermen and Humans combined, using tactics from both species when you faced them.

The Borg had Hive Minds like the Cybermen and used Flanking Tactics like the Humans did also making them twice as hard to defeat when they keep trying to ambush the Master while he dodged their energy weapons.

The Master enjoyed outsmarting the Borg Drones and eliminating them one at a time.

The Evil Time Lord never thought that he would love hunting something down so much beforehand, but then again, he had never fought the Borg personally in a deadly game of cat and mouse inside TARDIS Hallways and Corridors reshaping themselves to confuse the Borg Invaders before!


	100. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 24!

The Tenth Doctor was happy the Borg ignored the Humans locked inside the Ninth Doctor's TARDIS while the Master had gone after the Borg Drones and left the Tenth Doctor flying blindly across history.

Time Period: 1324 AD

Location: Vulcan Space

The Vulcans might not have starships yet, but the Tenth Doctor had the TARDIS wandering through their stars in the 14th Century of Humanity.

The Tenth Doctor landed the TARDIS on the Nearest Safe Planet that he can find and left to check on his Rose Tyler, who was still trying to keep everyone calm after they escaped the Borg Cube.

Scared Humans are always a handful to deal with and the Tenth Doctor needed to keep his eyes on the Master instead to make sure the other Time Lord didn't try something.

The Ninth Doctor on the other hand was inside some Starfleet Escape Pod with his own Rose Tyler wondering what was going to happen to them next in the 42nd Century.

With two versions of Rose Tyler and the Doctor roaming across history, the White Guardian sighed thoughtfully trying to keep track of everything worriedly while beside him the Black Guardian laughed like crazy at the Tenth Doctor saving the Master only to end up travelling with him afterwards with Rose Tyler.


	101. The First Human Empire, part 13!

The Master and the Tenth Doctor are working together flying the TARDIS across history.

"Starfleet Command, 22nd Century, everyone out." The Tenth Doctor stated as Captain Jonathan Archer's Crew returned home without their Starship Enterprise.

Captain Maximilian Forrest was dead and Captain Jonathan Archer would Command the New NX Class Starship Enterprise.

Unit Name: NX-02 Reliance

Unit Type: NX Class Starship

Armament: Time Torpedoes, Phase Cannons

Top Speed: Warp Five Engines

Captain Bernard Wintergreen had Black Skin, Brown Hair, Green Eyes and was sent by the Torchwood Empire to help defend the Planet Earth.

The Torchwood Empire and the Starfleet Imperium had finally started working together after the Dalek Invasion showed them how much stronger the Daleks are than them.

The Common Enemies of the Daleks forced Starfleet and Torchwood to work together to Defend Humanity.


	102. The First Human Empire, part 14!

Captain Jonathan Archer and Captain Bernard Wintergreen got to know each other.

Torchwood was not happy that Captain River Song was missing, but had agreed to allow Starfleet to Explore the Milky Way Galaxy in exchange for building their own Torchwood Armada of NX Class Starships to help Defend Humanity with.

The NX Class Starship Enterprise was being rebuilt for Captain Jonathan Archer's Crew.

Captain: Captain Jonathan Archer

First Officer: Commander T'Pol Tucker

Chief Engineer: Commander Charles Tucker III

Security Chief: Lieutenant Malcolm Reed

Communications Officer: Lieutenant Hoshi Sato

Chief Medical Officer: Doctor Phlox

Navigational Officer: Lieutenant Travis Mayweather

* * *

><p>The NX-01 Enterprise's First Mission was Opening Peace Talks between the TorchwoodStarfleet Alliance and the Vulcan High Command.

The Vulcans are happy that the Torchwood Humans and the Starfleet Humans are not going to drag them into some Earth Civil War, but are still rebuilding their interstellar shipyards destroyed by the Daleks when they chased after the Starship Enterprise last time.

The Daleks had left the Vulcans and the Humans rebuilding their Starship Numbers in fear of the Daleks returning.


	103. The First Human Empire, part 15!

The Ninth Doctor was inside the Starfleet Escape Pod with Rose Tyler.

The Captain River Song Twins shared their own Escape Pod flying ahead of Rose Tyler's Escape Pod as the mixed crews of Torchwood and Starfleet fled the Borg.

Captain Forrest of the NX Class Starship Enterprise had no clue where the future would take his crew as their Escape Pods scattered frantically away from the Borg.

The Tenth Doctor had vanished and the Ninth Doctor sighed worriedly beside Rose Tyler.

"At least we are still together, right?" Rose Tyler asked hopefully.

"We lost the TARDIS, but we do have each other." The Ninth Doctor agreed defeatedly.

"You still have your Sonic Screwdriver?" Rose Tyler asked thoughtfully.

"Still here." The Ninth Doctor confirmed after checking.

"Anything to eat?" Rose Tyler asked looking around the inside of the Starfleet Escape Pod.

"Navigational Control Room, Bathroom and Combat Rations in the Supply Room." The Ninth Doctor says looking around.

"The Escape Pod only has three rooms, I better check the Navigational Computer to see where we are going while you eat." The Ninth Doctor rambles before checking the controls for himself.

"The good news is the Borg are not following us, the bad news is I have no clue where we ready are at all!" The Ninth Doctor Proclaimed Bewilderedly.


	104. The First Human Empire, part 16!

The Bad Wolf Planet was turned into another Borg Colony World as the Time Lord called the Doctor escaped.

**"Borg Colony Nexus and Resource Processing Nodes under construction... Assimilating all Vehicles and Technological Developments of the Bad Wolf Planet Immediately!" The Borg Drones Reported their Planetary Status to the Borg Queen. **

**"Planetary Status of the Bad Wolf Planet is the Gunpowder Age... Several Crashed Starships Detected... Starfleet and Klingon Technology... Assimilating Crashed Starships... Assimilating Local Populations..." The Borg Drones Continued Reporting to the Borg Queen. **

Unit Name: Borg Colony Nexus

Unit Type: Borg Colony Hub

Unit Role: Borg Command Center

* * *

><p>The Borg Cube had lost all interest in the Time Lords as the Borg Assembler Starship Builds the Space Station Version of the Borg Nexus in orbit of the Bad Wolf Planet and plans to Rebuild the Assimilated NX Class Starships for their own use Defending the Solar System next.<p> 


	105. The First Human Empire, part 17!

**Dimension: Starfleet/Torchwood Alliance Universe **

**Location: Unknown Planet inside Unexplored Solar System**

**The Ninth Doctor, the Captain River Song Twins and Captain Forrest had all crash landed their Escape Pods on an Empty Class M Planet.**

"The TARDIS hopefully escaped the Borg Cube before it overwhelmed us." One of the River Song Twins stated.

"Our Escape Pods crashed all over the planet. We need to get everyone together and find out who survived." Captain Forrest says looking around the area.

"The Planet is a mixture of Woodlands and Jungle Environments." Commander T'Pol Reported using her 23rd Century Tricorder.

"Any Humanoid Readings?" Commander Tucker asked.

"Two Thousand Humanoid Readings and still no signs of Industrial Development... No Radio Transmissions... No Fossil Fuel Technology... nothing to tell us what we are dealing with here." T'Pol Explained Bewilderedly checking her Tricorder like it was toying with her.

Charles Tucker the Third thought the looks that T'Pol was giving her Tricorder was funny, but watching any Vulcan acting like their Equipment was trying to outsmart them was something Humans didn't see everyday and he was enjoying watching it.


	106. The First Human Empire, part 18!

**Dimension: Starfleet/Torchwood Alliance Universe **

**Location: Unknown Planet inside Unexplored Solar System**

**The Ninth Doctor, the Captain River Song Twins and Captain Forrest had all crash landed their Escape Pods on an Empty Class M Planet.**

Commander T'Pol, Commander Tucker, Rose Tyler, the Ninth Doctor and a handful of the Engineering Crew are following behind the Captain River Song Twins talking with Captain Forrest as the group walked into the Pine Trees pointing Phase Pistols everywhere nervously.

"This Planetary Ecosystem was Terraformed after the Planet Earth without large populations of Humans... It might be one of our Terraforming Outposts, but I'm still unsure where inside the Milky Way Galaxy we are." T'Pol admits rechecking the Sensor Reading on her Tricorder for more useful information.

"Anyway to know for sure that this is a Starfleet Terraforming Outpost?" Captain Forrest asked T'Pol after two hours of walking without running into anybody.

"No, Sir." T'Pol answers going back to her Tricorder Scans of the area around them.

"Captain, my Tricorder is Detecting Animal Movements ahead of us!" T'Pol Proclaimed.

"Commander Tucker, take your Engineering Crew and Scout ahead of us!" Captain Forrest orders as everyone else waited for them to return with good news.

"There is a Herd of Mule Deer wandering around ahead of us, Sir." Commander Tucker Reports when his group came back.

Curiously the Ninth Doctor confirmed the report with his Sonic Screwdriver that it was really Mule Deer Herds living on the Unknown Terraformed Planet around them.


	107. The Cybermen Empire, part 1!

**The Starfleet Terraforming Outpost was overrun by Cybermen chasing the Ninth Doctor and Rose Tyler into the woods after everyone scattered to avoid being captured.**

Commander T'Pol and Commander Charles Tucker III were running through trees as Cybermen in Starfleet Uniforms advanced on them firing Phaser Pistols on heavy stun at them.

The two of them zigzagged between trees firing their Phase Pistols at the Cybermen chasing them while trying to escape back to their Captain Forrest and the Captain River Song Twins.

The seven people had gone to the Starfleet Terraforming Outpost hopeful to find Humans who are willing to help them and instead they found Cybermen running the place.

Captain Forrest ran one way with the Captain River Song Twins while Rose Tyler and the Ninth Doctor fled another way from the Cybermen.

The Handguns that the River Song Twins used to defend themselves are useless against the Cybermen as Captain Forrest's Phase Pistol was the only useful weapon that they had as they ran towards the Mule Deer Herd hopeful that the Cybermen will lose sight of them when the Wild Animals ran for their lives from the Battleground.


	108. The Cybermen Empire, part 2!

**The Starfleet Terraforming Outpost was overrun by Cybermen chasing the Ninth Doctor and Rose Tyler into the woods after everyone scattered to avoid being captured.**

"What are these things chasing us?" Rose Tyler asked frantically running for her life.

"Cybermen... They are called Cybermen and we need to get away from them, Rose!" The Ninth Doctor yelled running beside her deeper into the woodlands all around them.

Phaser Blasts are hitting the trees behind them giving Rose Tyler another reason to run faster beside her Beloved Time Lord.

Without his TARDIS the Ninth Doctor needed to outrun the Cybermen and find some hiding place for Rose Tyler to sleep before rejoining the River Song Twins leading the Humans against the Cybermen Threat they just discovered.

The Cybermen would learn of the rest of the Escape Pods that landed on the Unknown Planet and hunt down the Human Crews to be upgraded into Cybermen just like the Ninth Doctor expected them to do.


	109. The Cybermen Empire, part 3!

**Commander Jonathan Archer had shared an Escape Pod with Captain Forrest and now the two of them are wandering around the woods together searching for the rest of their Human Crewmen that landed on the Unknown Planet.**

The Starfleet Terraforming Outpost was the only Building Structure on the Unknown Planet that the Escape Pods detected on their Sensor Arrays, but they know nothing about the Cybermen Threat waiting for them in ambush.

All the Torchwood and the Starfleet Mixed Crew of Humans would run into the Cybermen when they checked out the Terraforming Outpost for themselves.

By blind luck some Torchwood Troops saw the Cybermen chasing the Ninth Doctor and Rose Tyler before opening fire with their Heckler & Koch G36 Assault Rifles at the Cybermen.

The Cybermen turned on the Torchwood Troops as the Ninth Doctor and Rose Tyler escaped.


	110. The Cybermen Empire, part 4!

The Ninth Doctor and Rose Tyler escaped the Cybermen, but they are completely lost wandering around the woodlands for hours hopeful that they didn't run into more Cybermen by mistake.

The Ninth Doctor finally took out his Sonic Screwdriver to see if they are still being followed while Rose Tyler was resting against a tree panting tiredly.

"I think they stopped chasing us, but I also think that we are running in circles." The Ninth Doctor says offhandedly trying to avoid the glare that Rose Tyler was giving him.

"OK, new plan, I'll try to locate the Escape Pod we landed inside of with the Sonic Screwdriver and we head back there to wait for the others." The Ninth Doctor says thoughtfully.


	111. The First Human Empire, part 19!

Lillian Meyers was frowning at her red hair in the mirror.

"Did you have any idea the Master was going to do this?" Lily asked the Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler together.

"No, but you look great anyways." Rose Tyler says frowning at her.

"I'm a five year old with red hair and the Master made me younger while I was sleeping for his own amusement!" Lily Protested loudly at the Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler.

"I'm afraid the Master left before we found out about this." The Tenth Doctor admits panickingly.

"You let him escape after he did this to me!" Lily Demanded Outragedly.

"He didn't hurt you and red hair does look good on you regardless." The Tenth Doctor tried to reason with the crying Lily Meyers.

Rose Tyler was hugging the 5 year old Lily Meyers with red hair while the Tenth Doctor checked to see if the Master did anything else on the TARDIS worriedly.


	112. The First Human Empire, part 20!

The Tenth Doctor started frowning to himself.

The Master offers to take the Ninth Doctor's TARDIS back to him and afterwards Lily Meyers wakes up as the five year old with red hair wanting the Master's head. The Master was gone and only Lily Meyers had anything done to her.

The Master made Lily younger and took off with the TARDIS before anyone noticed, nothing else was wrong as far as the Tenth Doctor can tell so he prepared himself to give the Master some lecture about toying with Human DNA and forget the whole thing.

The First Human Empire had been created by Torchwood and Starfleet working together to 'Defend Humanity from the rest of the universe' causing several Human Governments to Declare Independence for themselves to explore the universe on their own.

The Earth Empire allowed them to scout out the universe for themselves while they prepared to deal with the next threat to the Alpha Quadrant on their own.


	113. The Cybermen Empire, part 5!

**The Abandoned Starfleet Terraforming Outpost was overrun by Cybermen and the Ninth Doctor's TARDIS told the Master about it in advance after finding where the Ninth Doctor's Brainwaves are coming from.**

**The Master had no choice besides going along with the TARDIS Rescue Mission after he lost control of the Navigational Systems and ended up following the Escape Pods leaving the Bad Wolf Planet toward the Abandoned Starfleet Terraforming Outpost 47.**

The Ninth Doctor's TARDIS had outsmarted the Master into the Suicide Mission by Locking the Navigational Controls on the Cybermen Planet without allowing him to change his heading at all!

"I'm doomed if I go there!" The Master protested, but the TARDIS ignored him while landing at Terraforming Outpost 47 anyways and sabotaging itself to avoid him leaving without the Ninth Doctor or Rose Tyler.


	114. The Cybermen Empire, part 6!

**Location: Abandoned Starfleet Terraforming Outpost 47**

**Year: 42nd Century**

**The Master had been kidnapped into saving the Ninth Doctor by the very TARDIS that he had tried to steal for himself and now he was hiding from the Cybermen until the Ninth Doctor found him.**

**"I'm not going out there with the Cybermen running around everywhere!" The Master yelled at the TARDIS like an upset kid not wanting to eat their vegetables and knowing their mothers will force them into it regardless for their own good afterwards. **

Cybermen everywhere outside and the TARDIS had sabotaged itself to stop the Master escaping without the Ninth Doctor.

"This is not fair!" The Master yelled at the TARDIS outragedly screaming his lungs out of breathe panickingly.


	115. The Cybermen Empire, part 7!

**Location: Abandoned Starfleet Terraforming Outpost 47**

**Year: 42nd Century**

**The Master was watching the Cybermen trying to ram their way into the TARDIS Doors from the outside.**

**"The TARDIS Controls are burned out and the Cybermen are trying to get inside the TARDIS...I need to check if the TARDIS has any weaponry in storage or anything else useful that I can use against the Cybermen." The Master thinks to himself running towards the TARDIS Hallways. **

**"Sontaran Ion Pulse Rifle without any Ammunition left... Sonic Screwdriver from 400 years ago... TARDIS Ownership Handbook for the Type 32 TARDIS... TARDIS Ownership Handbooks for the Type 35, Type 12, Type 40 and Type 15? The Doctor has too many TARDIS Ownership Handbooks... Picture of Rose Tyler and Jack Harkness laughing together... several bags of Cat Food forgotten inside the TARDIS Storage Rooms... Psychic Paper... 52nd Century Sonic Blaster Pistol... Handheld Radio Communicators... Gallifreyan Combat Rations and several Broken Sonic Screwdrivers from past adventures." The Master thinks over the items he finds boredly.**

**"The Sonic Screwdiver and the Sonic Blaster Pistol are the only things useful inside this Storage Box." The Master tells himself before searching the next Storage Box.**

**Five Supply Crates full of Gallifreyan Combat Rations that the Master can't defeat the Cybermen with later found him really upset as he keeps looking for something useful. **


	116. The Cybermen Empire, part 8!

**Location: TARDIS Storage Room**

**Year: 42nd Century**

**The Master was searching Supply Crates frantically looking for something to deal with the Cybermen outside the TARDIS.**

**The problem was the Ninth Doctor never keeps working weaponry inside his TARDIS for his enemies to use against him.**

**The Sonic Blaster Pistol appeared to have been hidden with the Broken Sonic Screwdrivers for spare parts and sure enough the Ninth Doctor had been cannibalizing the Sonic Blaster Pistol when the Master checked it over carefully.**

**The Master quickly cannibalized the Broken Sonic Screwdrivers to get the Sonic Blaster Pistol fixed using the Leftover Sonic Screwdriver he found to save himself time. **

**The Cybermen can't get into the TARDIS after 12 hours of trying and focus on checking if any other Time Lords are on their planet instead.**

**The Humans from the Starfleet Escape Pods continue running into the Cybermen Patrols with their outdated weaponry, but the Gallifreyan Starship demands the Cybermen ignore the Humans for the bigger threat that materialized itself in the way of the Cybermen Plans for conquering the Milky Way Galaxy. **


	117. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 25!

"Wilson, I have the Lottery Money. Wilson, where are you?" Sally Sparrow called out wondering why she took the job now that she was wandering around searching for the Lost Chief Electrician.

"Wilson, it's Sally, they are closing the shop! Wilson, come on, I don't have time for Hide and Seek Games today!" Sally keeps calling hopeful to find the Chief Electrician Named Wilson and go home soon.

The Autons had already killed Wilson, but Sally was still searching blindly for him regardless when the Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler came to save her.

"Yeah, you got me very funny. Jason, is this your doing?" Sally Responds as the Shop Store Dummies are coming after them.

"Run!" The Tenth Doctor tells Sally Sparrow as he grabs her hand and started dragged her away from the Autons by force towards his TARDIS at full speed.

"Help, Police, I'm being kidnapped!" Sally started screaming panickingly as the Tenth Doctor continued dragging her into the TARDIS against her wishes.

The Tenth Doctor quickly dropped the kicking and screaming Sally Sparrow inside the TARDIS to lock the doors behind him.

"What is going on?" Rose Tyler and Lily Meyers Demanded together after the TARDIS Doors are locked with Sally Sparrow trying to escape the TARDIS frantically through the Hallways leading towards Rose Tyler's Room inside the TARDIS instead.


	118. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 26!

"You kidnapped her!" Rose Tyler Demanded.

"The Autons were trying to kill her and I needed to do something fast!" The Tenth Doctor defends his action quickly.

"You can't keep her here against her will!" Rose Tyler Protested.

"The Autons will kill her to lure us to them because of what just happened out there!" The Tenth Doctor Yelled back at Rose.

Rose Tyler throws up her hands in defeat and sits down upsetly.

"I can't risk Human lives, Rose, please understand why I'm doing this." The Tenth Doctor begs her.

"Alright, how about the London Eye, Different Universe, but the Autons used it last time." Rose Tyler offers trying to deal with the mess the best why she can.

"I'll prepare the Anti-Plastic and kill the Nestene Consciousness." The Tenth Doctor stated before walking towards his TARDIS Laboratory to make the Anti-Plastic while leaving Rose Tyler inside the TARDIS Control Room.

"He wasn't like this before his 'Regeneration on the Bad Wolf Planet' and I don't know what to do!" Rose Tyler admits to the TARDIS stroking the golden walls unsure why she feels like doing it to calm herself down.


	119. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 27!

The Nestene Consciousness was soon dead and Rose Tyler was heading towards Sally Sparrow to try explaining the whole thing to her.

"Rose, what is going on?" Sally Sparrow demanded.

"You know who I am?" Rose Tyler asked surprisedly.

"Your mother tried to talk you into taking the job at Henrick's Department Store, but you told Jackie Tyler that I needed the job more than you do, remember?" Sally Sparrow stated happy to see Rose Tyler thinking that she is going to save her.

"I'm sorry about all this, but we needed to get you away from the Shop Dummy Murderers quickly and how did I become so stupid? I sent you into harm's way and almost got you killed!" Rose Tyler blamed herself for the actions of her Alternate Self too upset to think clearly about it yet.

"Rose, please stop crying, I'm alive and very confused here." Sally Sparrow admits wondering what was going on.

Lily Meyers is waiting inside the TARDIS Control Room when the Tenth Doctor returned with the local newspaper reading about Sally Sparrow's Disappearance thoughtfully.


	120. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 28!

Running blindly from one Crashed Escape Pod to another several times was not easy, but the Ninth Doctor and Rose Tyler needed to get everyone in one place before the Cybermen came searching for them.

The First Escape Pod that the Ninth Doctor leads Rose Tyler towards was not the same one that they crashed inside of and the big giveaway was the Torchwood Troops pointing Assault Rifles at them bewilderedly.

"Who are you?" The Torchwood Security Officers Demanded Alarmedly.

"Um...Well... I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler. We are just looking for River Song. Have you seen River Song anywhere around here?" The Ninth Doctor Rambled Hopefully.

"Captain Song is not here, you two part of the Engineering Team or something?" The Torchwood Security Officers responded putting away their weapons tiredly.

"Not the Engineering Team... Rose here was inside Sickbay when the Borg attacked, Our Escape Pod crashed just like yours did." The Ninth Doctor Explained making up their cover story in his mind for when they needed it.

"I take it that you two are part of the New Medical Staff then, welcome to our Crash Site, Sorry about pointing the Guns at you, We have been getting very jumpy around here." The Torchwood Troops Said while relaxing themselves as they mistake the Ninth Doctor and Rose Tyler for Torchwood Personnel.


	121. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 29!

**"The New Medical Staff...yup... that's us alright. I'm Doctor John Smith and this is Nurse Rose Tyler." The Ninth Doctor says smiling at the Torchwood Troops that are putting their weaponry away. **

The Torchwood people go back to checking their food supplies ignoring Rose Tyler and the Ninth Doctor as the two of them wander into their Crash Site.

The Torchwood Group have started their own campfire near their Escape Pod and had several Boxes of Stuff being checked for food.

"We left the Medical Supplies over there." The Torchwood Soldiers pointed to one of the cluttered objects all over the place and the Ninth Doctor found the Medical Kit beside several Medical Text Books.

"Human Anatomy, Organic DNA Records of the Planet Earth... amazing... Plant and Animal Kingdom Foodchains of the whole Planet Earth Recorded inside one text book for easy reference on Toxicology Research... this will be very useful!" The Ninth Doctor Proclaimed while looking over the Medical Text Books himself.


	122. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 30!

The Master was trapped inside the Ninth Doctor's TARDIS with Cybermen trying to force themselves through the TARDIS Doors from the outside.

The Master was cursing the fact that the Doctor's TARDIS had no weaponry to defend itself from the Cybermen as he worked the TARDIS Controls frantically hopeful to discover some hidden defense he can use to save himself from being killed by the Cybermen.

Ironically the Ninth Doctor now had to save the Master from the Cybermen to get his TARDIS back and Rose Tyler was along for the ride in the middle of confusing times.

* * *

><p>The Ninth Doctor felt his TARDIS return as he now knows what direction it was in, however the Cybermen are converging towards it instead of the Humans most likely for the Gallifreyan Technology.<p>

The Ninth Doctor frowned at that thought in annoyance as he quietly told Rose Tyler that the TARDIS was back and the Cybermen had captured it already.


	123. The First Human Empire, part 21!

The Torchwood/Starfleet Alliance began their first shared exploration mission together as four NX Class Starships left the Sol System.

Fleet Status: Heading towards the Planet Vulcan.

Fleet Unit 1: Starfleet NX-01 Enterprise

Unit Captain: Jonathan Archer

Fleet Unit 2: Torchwood NX-03 Bad Wolf

Unit Captain: Jack Harkness

Fleet Unit 3: Torchwood NX-02 Scorpion

Unit Captain: David Kirkman

Fleet Unit 4: Starfleet NX-02 Colombia

Unit Captain: Erika Hernandez

The Brior Warship was a Stolen Promellian Battle Cruiser rearmed with Phaser Arrays when it ambushed the four NX Class Starships.

The four NX Class Starships scatter and return fire circling the outdated Brior Warship with Phase Cannons crisscrossing the target from four directions at once.

* * *

><p>The Brior Crew had expected only one Human Starship when they blasted it out of Warp Speeds and found out what they thought was Warp Shadows are real NX Class Starships returning fire on them instead.<p>

Photon Torpedoes are exchanged as the Brior Captain discovered that the Torchwood Starships was firing Nuclear Missiles at them.

The Nuclear Explosions Disrupted Brior Sensors as the Humans regroup themselves into Defensive Formations resuming fire with their Phase Cannons as the Brior retreated in alarm.

The Brior Warship had been stolen from the past and the Shield Generator was now overloading as it jumped into Warp Five to escape the Insane Humans following them.


	124. The First Human Empire, part 22!

The Torchwood/Starfleet Alliance began their first shared exploration mission together as five NX Class Starships travel at Warp Speeds towards the Planet Vulcan.

Fleet Status: Chasing the Brior Warship.

Fleet Unit 1: Starfleet NX-01 Enterprise

Unit Captain: Jonathan Archer

Fleet Unit 2: Torchwood NX-03 Bad Wolf

Unit Captain: Jack Harkness

Fleet Unit 3: Torchwood NX-02 Scorpion

Unit Captain: David Kirkman

Fleet Unit 4: Starfleet NX-02 Colombia

Unit Captain: Erika Hernandez

Fleet Unit 5: Torchwood NX-01 Reliance

Unit Captain: Bernard Wintergreen

The Brior Warship was a Stolen Promellian Battle Cruiser that was now overloading as it was being blasted apart by the NX Class Starships chasing after it outragedly.

Captain Bernard Wintergreen had joined their fleet of NX Class Starships to help them with repairs as they continued on their way towards the Planet Vulcan.


	125. The First Human Empire, part 23!

The Vulcans disagreed that Time Travel existed, but they relaxed with the knowledge that the Starfleet Humans and the Torchwood Humans are asking the Vulcan High Command to mediate the terms of their Shared NX Class Starship Development Program.

The Dalek Invasion had taken both Starfleet Command and the Torchwood Empire completely by surprise forcing them to work together to 'Rebuild Humanity' in the aftermath of the destruction on the Planet Earth.

The Vulcans had never heard of the Daleks beforehand and now the Klingons are at war with the Daleks that had attacked the Humans without the Vulcan High Command understanding what was going on.

The Daleks are clearly hostile from the way their species destroyed everything that crossed their path after the Human Flagship Enterprise ran into them, but the Vulcan High Command had never encountered them at all causing great confusion among them about where the Daleks came from in the first place.


	126. The First Human Empire, part 24!

The Planet Skaro is the home of the Dalek Empire inside the Delta Quadrant where the Borg Empire had not yet discovered it thanks to several Borg Cubes being pulled across time into Sontaran Space and the Starfleet Armada coming to save the Sontarans.

The Chaos was enough to distract the Borg Queen away from the location of the Planet Skaro as Starfleet went to war with the Borg Cubes inside the future forcing the Time Lords to help their Human Allies in the 31st Century.

Having several Borg Cubes thrown into the future brought Outraged Time Travellers down on the Borg Queen afterwards and the Daleks ambushed both sides to protect the location of the Planet Skaro from being discovered by the Borg Fleet.

* * *

><p>The Daleks are soon at war with both the Borg and the Time Lords causing the Daleks to retreat across time to regroup themselves.<p>

The Daleks are overwhelmed by the Borg much to the disbelief of the Time Lords that the Borg turn on afterwards and the Daleks wander around the Milky Way Galaxy preparing themselves to take revenge on the Borg from their Planet Skaro.

Moving the Planet Skaro into the Milky Way Galaxy was the easy part, hiding their Displaced Solar System from the Time Lords and the Borg hunting them on the other hand was the hard part!

**"Planetary Temporal Shift Completed!" The Dalek Drone Reported. **

**"Report Location." The Supreme Dalek Orders.**

**"We are inside Klingon Space, Time Lord Distress Call Detected." The Daleks Reported as the NX Class Starship Enterprise left to rescue the Ninth Doctor's TARDIS. **

**History Begins as the Daleks went after the Ninth Doctor's TARDIS and invaded the Planet Earth.**


	127. The First Human Empire, part 25!

The Planet Skaro had declared war with the Klingon Empire as the 23rd Century Klingon Fleet appeared at the Planet Earth.

Four Klingon D-7 Battle Cruisers pulled into the 22nd Century saw the Daleks and immediately attacked them knowing how dangerous the Daleks are regardless of where they are at the moment.

The Time Lords are flying several Battle TARDISes shaped like Brown Police Call Boxes instead of the Blue Police Call Box Shaped TARDIS that the Time Lord called the Doctor used.

The Third Doctor was considered a War Hero against the Borg and many of the Time Lords had welcomed Peace Talks with Torchwood in the 21st Century because of his actions bringing Starfleet to the defense of the Planet Gallifrey.

* * *

><p>The Time Lords appeared in the year 2012 AD to 'Open Peace Talks' with Torchwood within orbit of the Planet Earth to avoid being captured on sight by the Distrustful Humans.<p>

From Earth Orbit a meeting place was made by Radio Communications for Diplomacy between Humanity and the Time Lords to happen afterwards.

The Cybermen Threat forced Humanity to work with the Time Lords to save themselves, but the Daleks are lurking in the future for both sides.


	128. The First Human Empire, part 26!

The Planet Qo'nos had discovered that the Planet Skaro had appeared in Outer Space where nothing besides empty space was there beforehand and the Klingons had run into the Daleks for the first time because of it.

The Time Lords left the 22nd Century to deal with the Borg Invasion in their own Time Period as the Daleks retreated away from the Planet Earth with the Klingons chasing them.

The D-7 Class Klingon Starships would advance the Klingon Empire 100 years ahead of their current development, however the fact that the Klingons are outclassed by the Daleks anyways would not last forever.

The Daleks had Phasers from the 24th Century and the Klingons from the 22nd Century needed the D-7 Class Starships to even the odds between them in the long-term.

The Klingons are losing to the Daleks when the D-7 Class Klingon Starships from the future came to save them.

The Xindi Probe attacked the Planet Skaro as the Klingons fought the Daleks throwing both sides into confusion over what happened.

For the Klingons the Xindi Probe was the most advanced automated weapon they had ever seen and the Daleks had what was left of it being researched to figure out who attacked the Dalek Empire.


	129. The First Human Empire, part 27!

The DY-300 Class Starship was a larger version of the DY-100 Class Starship that had added Phase Cannons to defend itself.

Two DY-300 Class Starships had left the Planet Earth without telling Starfleet Command or Torchwood Planetary Command knowing about it.

The Political Faction of the Humans on the DY-300 Class Starships was unknown, but they are leaving Starfleet Space at Warp 2 without telling anyone where they are going beforehand.

The risks of other interstellar powers taking the Humans for Slaves or sources of information on the Planetary Defenses of the Planet Earth was too great to avoid them getting away so Torchwood sent Sarajevo Type Starships after them.

Unit Types: Sarajevo Type Starships

Propulsion Systems: Warp 3 Engines, Impulse Drive

Armament: Phase Cannons, M61 Vulcan Cannons


	130. The First Human Empire, part 28!

The Daleks and the Klingons are so busy with each other that the DY-300 Class Starships entering Klingon Space went unnoticed by both sides.

"What are they doing?" The Torchwood Captains asked themselves alarmedly at the actions of the DY-300 Class Starships.

"The Unknown Human Fleet is changing their heading again. Transmitting their location back to Torchwood immediately." The Communications Officer reported.

"They are heading for the Delphic Expanse, reasons unknown, objectives unknown, requesting orders." The Torchwood Fleet of 15 Sarajevo Type Starships are hours away from capturing the DY-300 Class Starships ahead of them.

* * *

><p>The Dalek Flying Saucers had already gone into the Delphic Expanse looking for clues about the Xindi Weapon that attacked them when the DY-300 Class Starships ambushed the Daleks and forced the Torchwood Fleet to scatter in surprise at the Dalek Armada that they run into there.<p> 


	131. The First Human Empire, part 29!

**The DY-300 Class Starships are outmatched by the Daleks with the Torchwood Fleet attacking the Daleks.**

The Daleks had Captured one DY-300 Class Starship while the other one made a run for it.

The Unknown DY-300 Class Starship begins retreating deeper into the Delphic Expanse as the Torchwood Fleet fought the Daleks.

The Cybermen on the Captured DY-300 Class Starship had been wiped out by the Daleks as the other one had escaped ahead of them into the Delphic Expanse searching for the Xindi Weapon.

"The Daleks are retreating into the Delphic Expanse with the Captured DY-300 Class Starship." The Torchwood Fleet Reports back to the Planet Earth alarmedly.

* * *

><p>"The two DY-300 Class Starships came from a Hidden Torchwood Shipyard inside Spain that we lost contact with four hours ago and another six DY-100 Class Starships are heading towards the Delphic Expanse from the same place. Their ETA is two days until they reach the Delphic Expanse, but we want to know who is behind this before they get there!" The Torchwood Planetary Command told their Fleet Captains immediately.<p>

The Daleks had Disabled the Torchwood Fleet Propulsion Systems and crippled most of them before they left leaving only five Torchwood Starships behind with ten Torchwood Starships Destroyed.


	132. The First Human Empire, part 30!

**The Moment that the DY-100 Class Starships started 'Beaming Cybermen' into the Torchwood Starships everything fell apart for their ambush.**

**The Torchwood Troops didn't have Phase Pistols because they fought with the Starfleet People that Developed the Weaponry Technology and now the Cybermen are overwhelming them without having the Phase Pistols to defend themselves.**

Back on the Planet Earth, Torchwood was just discovering that the Cybermen are behind the DY-100 Class Starships leaving the Planet Earth in the first place as another 12 DY-100 Class Starships are taking off.

* * *

><p>"The Cybermen are stealing all of our DY-100 Class Starships and might be invading another Solar System for all we know!" The Torchwood Chairman yelled outragedly at everyone who would listen to him.<p>

"The Cybermen have taken control of the only Torchwood Shipyard on the Planet Earth and our plans of hiding knowledge of the Outer Colonies from the Starfleet People go out the window if we call them for help!" The Torchwood Chairman continued his yelling.

"I don't think we have any other choice here with the Cybermen being on the Planet Earth." The rest of the room points out.


	133. The Cybermen Empire, part 9!

**Starfleet Command had never heard of the Cybermen beforehand and are reading up on the information that Torchwood sent about them worriedly.**

"The Cybermen sound too much like the Borg that Captain Jonathan Archer ran into to be a coincidence, Contact the Enterprise and find out if they are the same species!" Admiral Black Proclaimed.

"The Cybermen and the Borg are not the same species, Admiral Black, I contacted the Planet Gallifrey myself asking the same question and the Time Lords told me that they are enemies instead." Captain Jonathan Archer stated with the Tenth Doctor standing beside him.

"Small surprise there, they fight over being too much alike from what the rest of the Time Lords told us." The Tenth Doctor added thoughtfully to Admiral Black.

"Well, it appears the Cybermen are on the Planet Earth and Starfleet is recalling your fleet to help deal with them." Admiral Black says and the Tenth Doctor runs towards his TARDIS in alarm.

* * *

><p>Hours later the Tenth Doctor's TARDIS is in orbit of the Planet Earth scanning for the Cybermen Base panickingly checking the TV Networks to see if anyone noticed the Cybermen yet.<p>

The 22nd Century of the new universe had three DY-100 Class Starships converging on the Tenth Doctor's TARDIS firing Phase Cannons at it.


	134. The Cybermen Empire, part 10!

**"Doctor, what is happening?" Rose Tyler Demanded as the TARDIS shakes like crazy around them.**

**"The Cybermen are attacking us." The Tenth Doctor says trying to escape the DY-100 Class Starships firing at his TARDIS.**

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Commander Tucker asked as the TARDIS reappeared inside the NX Class Starship Enterprise with scorch marks all over the Blue Police Box on the outside.<p>

"The Cybermen ambushed me with several ships in orbit of the Planet Earth!" The Tenth Doctor Protested outragedly.

"At least we know about the Cybermen Ambush now because of you." Commander Tucker remarked thoughtfully.

"Yes, but they damaged my TARDIS just after I got it working again!" The Tenth Doctor Complained.

"I'll find someone to help you paint over the scorch marks later." Commander Tucker Offers helpfully.

"Thank you!" The Tenth Doctor Responds cheerfully.


	135. The Cybermen Empire, part 11!

Nightmares of them discovering that the Cybermen had developed their Taser Cannons only to capture them alive for Cybermen Transformations still keep the Torchwood Crew awake as their Escape Pods headed back towards the Planet Earth.

The Sounds of the Human Screaming and the Mechanical Saws had filled the inside of the DY-100 Class Starships as the Upgrade Centers worked to create more Cybermen.

The Torchwood Humans had ran to the nearest Escape Pods after they had woken up and realized what the Cybermen were doing to the rest of their crew.

The Stun Probes fired from the Cybermen Taser Cannons caught everyone completely off-guard and allowed the Cybermen to capture the Torchwood Troops alive very quickly as the Humans fled in terror away from them.

All the Cybermen had to do was use their Taser Weaponry and beam the Unconscious Humans back to their ships repeatedly until they captured everyone.

The Torchwood Fleet was now under Cybermen Control and only a handful of Humans had made it to the Escape Pods before the Cybermen noticed that they had woken up.

Torchwood lost too many good people to the Cybermen and had nothing to show for it!

* * *

><p>Starfleet Command read about the Torchwood Defeat at the hands of the Cybermen in horror.<p> 


	136. The Cybermen Empire, part 12!

The Tenth Doctor was just trying to ignore the news about the Cybermen Capturing the Torchwood Starships knowing full well what would have happened to the Humans afterwards.

The Cybermen had control of Torchwood's only Interstellar Shipyard on the Planet Earth and Starfleet Command ordered it destroyed because of how dangerous the Cybermen are to the rest of Humanity.

Torchwood was unhappy that Starfleet Command called the Vulcans for help fighting the Cybermen Armada of DY-100 Class Starships armed with their own Phase Cannons, but had to agree that the Planet Earth needed all the help that it can get afterwards instead.


	137. The Torchwood Empire, part 1!

The Vulcan High Command had immediately ordered the Cybermen Destruction after learning about them and 'Blasting the Cybermen Base apart' to make sure the things are really gone!

The Torchwood Planetary Shipyard taken over by the Cybermen on the Planet Earth was destroyed by the Vulcan Armada and thousands of Vulcan Starships had swarmed the Sol System to make sure the Cybermen are gone!

Starfleet Command had never seen the Vulcans bring thousands of starships to the Planet Earth beforehand and Humanity had been saved from the Cybermen because of it!

A Crashed Cyber-Warship was found and the rest of the Cybermen hidden on the Planet Earth are hunted down by the Vulcans afterwards as the Torchwood Humans Rebuild their Planetary Shipyard.

Torchwood's DY-100 Class Starships would Colonize several new worlds for the Torchwood Empire to explore the universe on their own without Starfleet getting in their way of dealing with it themselves, at least that was their long-term plans for leaving the Planet Earth to start over again.

The NX Class Starships are the first real interstellar craft made by Humanity and it was finally time for the Torchwood Empire to leave behind the Planet Earth for Starfleet Command to 'Defend Humanity' by themselves to avoid the Political Problems between them in the future regardless.


	138. The Torchwood Empire, part 2!

Several of the DY-100 Class Starships and the NX Class Starships with the Torchwood Logo painted on them left together as everyone at Starfleet Command studied the Discarded Torchwood Technology left behind on the Planet Earth.

The fact that the Torchwood Empire left the Planet Earth also means that the United Kingdom no longer had their own Government to protect them and the British Lootings had already started worldwide with Starfleet Command Dumbfounded at what was going on all around them.

"Why would Torchwood leave the whole United Kingdom without Government Leadership?" Admiral Black Demanded.

"Torchwood was the Government Leadership and now they have left the Planet Earth leaving nobody else in charge of the United Kingdom!" Admiral Gardner Proclaimed outragedly.

"The French Government and the Spanish Government are both already protesting that the Torchwood Empire named Starfleet Command the new leaders of the United Kingdom! Did anyone know why the Torchwood People Named Starfleet Command the New Government of the United Kingdom in the first place?" Admiral Gardner Rants loudly to the other Starfleet Admirals inside the room after he found out the news for himself.


	139. The Torchwood Empire, part 3!

The Starfleet Admirals panicked with the realization that they are now in charge of their own British Country instead of staying their own Independent Space Exploration Agency.

Starfleet Command had been born from the First Contact between the Vulcans and the Humans regardless of the Torchwood Empire trying to fight other Human Factions during World War Three.

The problem was Zefram Cochrane Developed the First Warp Drive during World War Three and Humanity was still fighting among themselves when the Vulcans came to the Planet Earth.

* * *

><p>The Torchwood Faction found the Vulcans and Zefram Cochrane's Followers working together to escape the Planet Earth with their Technological Discoveries with them.<p>

The Vulcans are captured by the Borg and the Torchwood Troops end up saving everybody before Stealing Zefram Cochrane's Warp Ship for themselves afterwards.

The Borg Threat Disrupted the Torchwood Empire and the Torchwood Humans Blamed the Vulcans for Humanity fighting over their New Technology over the years.

The Vulcan Scanners and Energy Weaponry gave anyone who got their hands on it the advantage over the other Human Factions.

Torchwood forces got tired of Defending the Vulcans from the rest of Humanity while the Vulcans tried to Save Humanity from itself during the next one hundred years of the Human Planetary Civil Wars started by several Earth Governments Developing Warp Drives against each other repeatedly.


	140. The Cybermen Empire, part 13!

Location: Delphic Expance

Solar System Name: Cybus Industrial System

Planet Name: Cybus Industrial Outpost

Planetary Food Buildings: 10 Borg Alcoves

Planetary Defense Buildings: 2 Upgrade Centers

Planetary Development Buildings: 8 Assembly Yards

Planetary Energy Buildings: 12 Gravitic Turbines

Planetary Research Buildings: 3 Laboratories

Dilithium Refinery and Cybermen Shipyard both completed!

6 NX Class Starships with Cybermen Symbols Painted on them are inside Planetary Orbit Defending the Cybermen Colony while the fleet of the DY-100 Class Starships that escaped from the Planet Earth Transmitted the news of the Vulcans Destroying the Cybermen Base among the Humans to the Cybermen Colony itself.

**"Ignore the Vulcans... Continue Searching for the Xindi Weapon!" The Cyber-Leader Commands.**


	141. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 28!

Emperor Nathan Samuels of the Starfleet Imperium had his hands full trying to keep the United Kingdom happy with him being their New Dictatorship when Starfleet Command was hidden somewhere inside the American Ruins left behind from World War Three.

The United States of America had fallen apart and the Vulcans had restored order by attacking every country that tried to Conquer the Americans for themselves after First Contact happened causing the World Panicking over the Vulcan Invaders that worried the Torchwood Empire so much.

The Borg Attack on Zefram Cochrane had made everyone uneasy and then the Torchwood Troops had invaded forcing the Enterprise Crew of Captain Jean-Luc Picard inside the past protecting Zefram Cochrane to 'Restore Starfleet History' back to normal again.

* * *

><p>The Starfleet Timelines had become unstable enough for the Time Lords to visit the Planet Earth and decide together that the Third Doctor was right for meddling with Human History so much.<p>

Torchwood had overthrown the British Government and changed their own Planetary History for Unknown Reasons.

The Time Lords had no choice other than helping the Starfleet Faction of Humans to stop the Torchwood Faction of Humans from whatever they are planning to disrupt the timelines.

* * *

><p>100 years later Torchwood had left the Planet Earth behind and the Time Lords had an Alliance with Starfleet as it begins to explore the universe.<p> 


	142. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 29!

Temporal Location: February 12, 2065 AD

The Starfleet Galaxy Class Starship Enterprise NCC-1701-D Travels at Warp Four inside the Alternate Timeline as the D'Kyr Type Starships of the 21st Century Vulcans moved to intercept them.

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Starfleet Imperium to the Vulcan Fleet following us... we don't wish to fight you, but we will to protect ourselves if necessary!" The Enterprise D Transmits to the Vulcans who contact them to avoid bloodshed between them.

* * *

><p>The Vulcan High Command are confused by their meeting with Captain Picard and his large starship that came out of nowhere with more advanced technology than the Vulcans had themselves without any clear indication who constructed it because they would not accept that it was made by Human Time Travellers.<p>

The Vulcans thought that the Humans are pawns of someone else since Time Travel was illogical to them because it allowed someone to play God with the History of the Universe around them and that kind of power will drive anyone crazy if they tried to control it!

The Future Time War with the Daleks turned almost all of the Time Lords insane proving that Controlling Time Travel was dangerous, however, Starfleet Command also points out that Time Travel would be misused if nobody is there to watch how it is used and defend existence when they are needed!

The Planet Gallifrey was unaware of how bad the Dalek War would get, but the Q Continuum watched both the Rose Tyler Twins of the 10th Doctor and the 9th Doctor from the other universe hopeful that they would save everyone from the headache coming their way.


	143. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 30!

Interstellar Governments

1: Starfleet Imperium-Species Humans

2: Torchwood Empire-Species Humans

3: Klingon Empire-Species Klingons

4: Romulan Empire-Species Romulans

5: Cardassian Empire-Species Cardassians

6: Ferengi Alliance-Species Ferengi Merchants

7: Vulcan Empire-Species Vulcans

8: Andorian Empire-Species Andorians

9: Tellarite Empire-Species Tellarites

10: Dalek Empire-Species Daleks

11: Cybermen Empire-Species Cybermen

12: Gallifreyan Empire-Species Gallifreyan Time Lords

13: Sontaran Empire-Species Sontarans

14: Silurian Empire-Species Silurians

* * *

><p>The Tenth Doctor frowned at the information sent to his TARDIS Computer Display by the Local Time Lords.<p>

14 Interstellar Powers all working inside the Milky Way Galaxy at the same time and the Daleks are being wiped out by something called the Borg that didn't exist inside his own reality.

The Time War didn't happen because the Borg are a bigger threat than the Daleks and the Time Lords combined.

The Tenth Doctor paused reading how the Borg had Integrated Gallifreyan Technology and Dalek Technology together making the Borg Armada the most powerful threat to everyone that came across them!


	144. The Silurian Invasion, part 1!

The Silurians and the Humans had been forced to work together during the Eugenics Wars, however the Torchwood Troops had stopped the Silurians from Conquering the Human Apes after the Eugenics Wars ended, resulting in several Human Slaves being taken underground with their Silurian Overseers afterwards.

The Silurians had quickly invaded Humanity from underground two weeks after Torchwood left to colonize the stars leaving the Starfleet Imperium to lead Humanity against the Silurians by themselves.

* * *

><p>The Silurian Invasion Worldwide on the Planet Earth was enough to pull the 10th Doctor away from Repairing his TARDIS after the Cybermen used it for 'Target Practice' two weeks earlier.<p>

Humanity was fighting back with their Phase Pistols and every weapon that they can find to use against the Silurians as the Tenth Doctor tried to talk the Humans out of being genocidal towards the Silurians.

* * *

><p>"We need to stop the Silurians before this Starfleet Imperium starts using Nuclear Warfare against them!" The 10th Doctor Proclaimed.<p>

"I take it that your meeting with the Starfleet Command Council didn't go very well." Rose Tyler remarked tiredly frowning at him.

"Starfleet just wants Humanity unified against the Silurians to avoid them fighting among themselves! It is like the United Nations trying to Rebuild their own Governments without any leadership, nobody wants to help someone else for fear of being invaded afterwards and everyone ends up fighting among themselves anyways!" The 10th Doctor protests outragedly to himself.

"It can't be all bad news? I mean... Humanity still has their own Space Program, right?" Rose Tyler asked hopefully.

"I looked into Human History, Rose, the Torchwood People Conquered the United Kingdom from within and Zefram Cochrane started his Space Program to help the Americans escape them leading to the First Contact with the Vulcans falling apart." The 10th Doctor explained disappointedly.

"What about the Time Lords? You told me that the Time War never happened here! They can help us!" Rose Tyler responded knowingly at him.


	145. The Silurian Invasion, part 2!

The Silurians and the Humans are still fighting each other inside the year 1989 AD as the Tenth Doctor lands the TARDIS somewhere inside London to find the Silurian Progenation Machine being captured by Torchwood Soldiers who thought that they can Create Silurians as their own 'Living Weapons' against other Human Factions.

The Eugenics Wars gave the Silurians the chance to Steal Human Technology for themselves to rebuild their resources and start over with several new underground outposts to fight Humanity from afterwards.

* * *

><p>The Tenth Doctor had landed the TARDIS inside some random British Population under attack by the Silurians and everyone was hidden inside the nearest Church because it was the only Civilian Building that was defendable.<p>

The Time Lords ambushed the Silurians with their own Phasers as the Humans cheered their Unknown Rescuers and run home to their loved ones ignorant of who the Time Lords really are!


	146. The Silurian Invasion, part 3!

Captain Jonathan Archer of the NX Class Starship Enterprise watched as the two Romulan Starships exchanged fire with his Starfleet Flagship.

4 DY-100 Class Starships firing Phase Cannons at the 12 Romulan Bird of Prey Class Starships fighting the Vulcans.

The DY-100 Class Starships had Phase Cannons added to them as the Starfleet Imperium used the outdated designs to transport their troops across the universe.

Humanity had rebelled against the Starfleet Imperium when it tried to bring the Planet Earth under one Planetary Government to prevent the Third World War from continuing into Outer Space when the Vulcans came to save the Humans from themselves.

* * *

><p>The Time Lords had the Silurians retreating back underground and the 10th Doctor was outraged at the Silurians being hunted down like Wild Animals.<p>

Rose Tyler was in shock at how everyone was acting like Wild Animals, the Time Lords, the Humans and the Silurians.

The madness was in the air and Rose Tyler begged the 10th Doctor to get her away the blood bath all around her.

Rose Tyler was getting hysterical and the Time Lords sedated her to help the 10th Doctor with his Rose.


	147. The Silurian Invasion, part 4!

"I think I liked it better when I didn't need to worry about other Time Lords Hijacking my TARDIS by Remote Control because I was the only one left." The 10th Doctor tells his TARDIS as he lands on the Planet Gallifrey shaking his head to clear it.

The Time Lords wanted Rose Tyler alive to look over her memories to confirm the 10th Doctor's Story of being pulled across Dimensions against his will.

* * *

><p>"Why would I lie about being pulled into your Dimension?" The 10th Doctor Demanded.<p>

"This might be a plot created by the Time Lords of your reality to replace our Planet Gallifrey with their own!" The Time Lords yelled at the 10th Doctor.

"The Time Lords in my reality are all dead!" The 10th Doctor snapped at them.

"We must tell Lord President Rassilon about this Immediately!" The Time Lords Proclaimed running off.

"What!" The 10th Doctor yelled more alarmedly after hearing that.

"Rassilon is in charge of the Time Lords that have Rose Tyler being looked after by their Medical Staff here...I need to free the TARDIS from their control and prepare myself to Rescue Rose Tyler once she is stable enough to be moved." The 10th Doctor tells himself running for his TARDIS and working the controls checking how much control the Time Lords had over his ship.

* * *

><p>"Rose Tyler's Memories confirm the Doctor's Story of how he crashed into our reality, but there is more here about the Doctor being the Last Time Lord and the Planet Gallifrey being destroyed where they came from." Lord President Rassilon stated panickingly to the Time Lord Council Members listening carefully to every word he says.<p> 


	148. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 31!

The 10th Doctor feels Human History reshaping itself as he worked to free his TARDIS from the Planet Gallifrey's Control.

Lily Meyers and Sally Sparrow are getting to know each other somewhere inside the TARDIS while the Time Lords had his Rose Tyler being looked after on the Planet Gallifrey.

The Time Lords are sending Armed Guards after the 10th Doctor to capture him.

The Chancellery Guard all had Phasers from the 23rd Century pointing at the outside of the 10th Doctor's TARDIS as he frowned having been expecting them to show up.

"Doctor, your Human Friend Named Rose Tyler is waking up and asking for you." The Chancellary Guard stated to his Closed TARDIS Doors and the 10th Doctor frowned again expecting them to force their way into his TARDIS instead of trying to talk him out of the TARDIS to see Rose Tyler at their Medical Center.

Sighing to himself unsure what was going on and not really sure he wanted to know why everyone was acting so relaxed around him forced the 10th Doctor to follow them to check on his Rose.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Doctor, your Rose Tyler is over there." Borusa says pointing at Rose's Hospital Bed where she is eating something.<p>

The Chancellary Guard had four men standing at the only exit watching his every move confirming what the 10th Doctor thought all along, the Time Lords wanted him to stay on the Planet Gallifrey to figure out what he knows.

The Time War had not happened yet, but the 10th Doctor still had memories about what was going to happen before it did and Rassilon might kill him once he got it afterwards!

Rassilon went insane during the Time War and the 10th Doctor didn't really trust the younger version of Lord President Rassilon much because of it regardless of it being an Alternate Universe that seems more dangerous than his own.

"Would Rassilon Kill Rose along with him?" The 10th Doctor asked himself panickingly thinking how to save her life if the rest of the Time Lords murdered him.

The TARDIS had to get Rose Tyler away before the Time Lords realized how the Time War ended, would Angry Mobs chase the 10th Doctor all over the Planet Gallifrey? Was this Reality's 4th Doctor killed because the Time Lords learned about the Time War from his memories and tried to stop their own destruction because of it?

* * *

><p>How had the Master gotten trapped inside the Pandorica during the 42nd Century and how was being on the Planet Gallifrey in the 31st Century going to help the 10th Doctor escape the Time Lords that wanted to read his memories about the Time War?<p>

The answer was the Master's Younger Self Transmatting the 10th Doctor away from the Planet Gallifrey and kidnapping him before Rassilon saw his memories.


	149. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 32!

The Master(Robert Delgado) watched as the 10th Doctor just transmats into his TARDIS.

The Alternate Reality Version of his Time Lord Enemy called the Doctor looked overjoyed to see him and the Master frowned in disbelief at this odd behavior immediately wondering if something had gone wrong with his plans because of it.

"You have no clue how happy I am to see you right now!" The 10th Doctor proclaimed to the Master checking his TARDIS Controls worriedly.

The Master looked dumbfounded at the 10th Doctor trying to figure out what was going on.

The Doctor is his Prisoner and he is acting overjoyed to see him for Unknown Reasons that the Master fears might be some plot to capture him by the rest of the Time Lords.

The Master quickly started his Sensor Scans of the 10th Doctor for Homing Devices using his TARDIS Controls and frowned at the results bewilderedly.

* * *

><p>The Master had no clue what was going on and the 10th Doctor keeps smiling at him creeping him out with the strange behavior.<p>

The Alarm from his TARDIS told the Master what he thought was going to happen really was happening.

The Time Lords are converging on his TARDIS and the 10th Doctor was the Living Bait they used to "Capture the Master" while he was trying to figure out why the Doctor was so happy to see him beforehand.

"What is going on?" The 10th Doctor asked panickingly.

"The Time Lords are chasing us." The Master says.

"You need to protect me! The Time Lords want to capture me for information about my universe!" The 10th Doctor begs the Master who looked surprised at the realization that the Alternate Reality Doctor might be more important than capturing him was to the rest of the Time Lords chasing them feeling cheated by whoever runs the cause and the effect of existence.

The Master thought the Time Lords are using the 10th Doctor to capture him when it seems something called the Bad Wolf appeared to be using the 10th Doctor against the rest of the Time Lords instead as he looked into the Timelines of the Universe seeking answers for what was going on.


	150. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 33!

The Master(Robert Delgado) and the 10th Doctor frowned together as the TARDIS landed.

"What is going on?" The 10th Doctor asked panickingly glancing around.

"The Time Lords are still chasing us." The Master says frowning at their surroundings.

"Why are we staring at Cybermen Corpses everywhere?" The Tenth Doctor asked worriedly.

"I think this is a Trashed Cybermen Outpost, nobody will search for us here and I never thought the Time Lords would be hunting both the Master and the Doctor working together to escape them beforehand!" The Master admits overjoyedly.

"Yeah, as long as the Cybermen are not waiting to ambush us upstairs." The 10th Doctor remarked sarcastically looking around the Manufacturing Factory all around them pointedly.

"They are Building Cybermen Body Armor... Cybermen Parts all over the place...Discarded Cybermen Technology everywhere... you see where I'm going with this right?" The 10th Doctor rants pointing at everything with his hands.

"You think the Cybermen are coming back for their stuff?" The Master asked realizing what the 10th Doctor was talking about.

The Sound of the Cybermen marching towards them forced the two Time Lords back into the Vanishing TARDIS as the Bad Wolf Manufacturing Center was repaired by the Cybermen Forces of the 28th Century.

* * *

><p>Temporal Location: February 15, 2612<p>

Spatial Location: Torchwood Research Center

Colonel Rose Tyler III watched as the Master's TARDIS appeared and all her troops pointed their Phaser Rifles at the Unknown Threat unsure what was going on.

"Rose?" The 10th Doctor asked anguishedly looking into the face of her Alternate Reality Soldier Version of the woman he loved in disbelief.


	151. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 34!

The Sound of a Heartbroken Stranger Calling out her Name in disbelief was something that Rose Tyler had never experienced beforehand in her Military Career and worse was the look of recognition in the Time Lord's Eyes that told of longing that was freaking her out more than anything else she saw about him.

The 10th Doctor looked like a Deer caught inside the Headlights and the Master had no clue what was going on at all!

"What is going on here?" Rose Tyler Demanded hopeful she can get a reasonable explanation.

"I really have no clue why he passed out or even where we are yet!" The Master Proclaimed Frustratedly.

"How did he know my name?" Rose Tyler Demanded pointing at the 10th Doctor Unconscious on the Floor.

"Do I look like I have all the answers here?" The Master asked glaring at the Humans pointing all their Weaponry at him.

"Take them to the Holding Cells!" Rose Tyler orders her troops and noticed the TARDIS had vanished while everyone was yelling at each other.

Rose Tyler just sighed to herself wondering how the Time Lord Stranger knows her because she had never run into him beforehand and he recognized her on sight with longing in his Eyes that she didn't understand at all!

A Complete Stranger was in love with her and Rose Tyler feels like Panicking because of it.


	152. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 35!

The Starfleet Imperium vanished from Human History as the Torchwood Imperium replaces it inside the Human War with the Vulcans.

Colonel Rose Tyler of the Bad Wolf Regime frowned as the Temporal Shield Generator went back on and the Air Raid Alarms went off.

The Temporal Displacement Waves are Reshaping History inside the Temporal Wars again and the Time Lords are still in the middle of their Gallifreyan Civil War while Humanity fought among themselves over their TARDIS Debris hopeful to learn something from it.

All the Dead TARDIS Parts keep dropping across Time and Space all over the Milky Way Galaxy quickly convincing the Time Lords that something very wrong was happening inside their futures.

The Human City outside their Military Base Vanished as the Planetary History changed all around them along with the Breathable Atmosphere from the Terraforming Reversing itself on them.

The Military Base now only had two days of Breathable Air left and two Time Lords untouched by the changes to the Human Timeline across the Milky Way Galaxy.

Colonel Rose Tyler's Thoughts keep going to the 10th Doctor and the look of longing that he gave her making her start wondering how he knows her to begin with because she had not run into him yet.


	153. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 36!

Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Galaxy Class Starship Enterprise NCC-1701-D frowned as the Vulcans tried to disprove the truth about Time Travel being real when his whole crew are from the future.

The Vulcan High Command had fallen into bewilderment as they realized that 'Time Travel Existed' and the Romulans wanted Captain Picard's Crew for their Future Knowledge to give them the advantage against the rest of the Milky Way Galaxy.

The Time Lords frowned knowing the Civil War between the Torchwood Imperium and the Starfleet Imperium would just start all over again when the Human Factions went into the past to defend themselves from the rest of the Temporal War Factions inside the 31st Century coming after both sides.

The Cybermen and the Daleks fighting over the Xindi Weapon in the past hopefully will pull the Xindi Council away from Humanity as the Time Lords tried to deal with the Borg Threat to the Milky Way Galaxy.

* * *

><p>The 21st Century Vulcan High Command was amazed as the 24th Century Starfleet Admiral Spock came from the future to 'Rescue Zefram Cochrane' from the Torchwood Empire's Conquest of the Americans after World War Three happened.<p>

Starfleet History was falling apart as Torchwood Agents Steal Zefram Cochrane's Warp Drive Prototype for themselves and invaded the rest of their Dimension afterwards!

The Time Lords watched the Daleks fall to the Borg in the 31st Century as the past reshaped itself and the Cybermen Conquered Humanity forcing the Time Lords to retreat into the past to save themselves panickingly from the Borg Cubes.

The fate of the Milky Way Galaxy was once again inside the unaware hands of the 10th Doctor and his Rose Tyler as the Time Lords escaped the Borg Armada in the future.


	154. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 37!

Torchwood Time Agent Jack Harkness frowned as the 51st Century Command Center that he came from no longer existed and Torchwood Time Agent John Hart was looking upset because of the news that their Vortex Manipulators warned them about alarmed them both with the Temporal Homing Beacon disappearing from their future.

"Human History has changed on us and the nearest Torchwood Temporal Beacon is in the 28th Century, I vote we go there and see what is going on." Torchwood Time Agent John Hart stated.

"Alright, but we will be careful about it, there is no telling what changed to make the Torchwood Time Agency vanish from the 51st Century." Torchwood Time Agent Jack Harkness says worriedly.

* * *

><p>The first thing that Jack Harkness and John Hart see after landing in the Unknown Torchwood Starship was Dead Cybermen all around them.<p>

"The Dead Cybermen all over the place is a very bad sign here." Jack Harkness points out as John Hart rolled his Tired Eyes at the remark.

"At least we know why nobody from Torchwood is here to meet us yet." John Hart responds while glancing both ways for movement.

"We need to look for a Computer to discover what is going on here and if the Cybermen left anyone alive." Jack Harkness says sneaking along the Corridors hopeful that none of the Cybermen are nearby.


	155. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 38!

"Where did you two come from?" The Torchwood Officer in the the Black Body Armor asked after lowering his Phaser Rifle.

"Torchwood Time Agents at your service, can you tell us what is going on here?" Jack Harkness responds.

"This ship is being overrun by Cybermen, you two need to get out of here now!" The Torchwood Officer Proclaimed.

"What about you?" John Hart asked worriedly.

"I'm dead already, my Torchwood Temporal Beacon is the only one that the Cybermen have not disabled yet and this Galaxy Class Starship will destroy itself within 3 hours anyways, just go before the Cybermen come back to finish me off!" The Torchwood Officer yelled at them both.

"Alright we will leave, but you are coming with us!" Jack Harkness screamed as John Hart helps the Wounded Torchwood Officer to stand up and the three of them vanish into the Time Vortex together.

Location: 26th Century Torchwood Starbase 62

The Torchwood Security Officers swarmed after watching one of their own Uniformed Officers fall out of the Time Vortex with two Unknown Time Agents.

"Somebody call the Medical Team!" The Torchwood Troops yell distrustfully of Jack Harkness and John Hart roaming around their Starbase without any clue who they are.


	156. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 39!

"The Romulan Mind Probes confirm that you two work for the Torchwood Empire from some Alternate Timeline inside the 51st Century that no longer exists, Living Torchwood Paradoxes, this is very confusing since you exist when the future you came from is no longer there...we can't explain this unless you created the future that came from in the first place." The Torchwood Admiral says frustratedly trying to figure out what to do about John Hart and Jack Harkness.

"I'm not sure that this being a Time Loop would be very helpful to the two of us getting back home." John Hart admits bewildered at the possibility that he created his own timeline from the past.

"Regardless, being pulled into a Time Loop would explain how we still exist, but not why our timeline needs us to recreate itself in the middle of your Temporal War against the Cybermen." Jack Harkness added suspicious of the fact he survived when his whole family might have been erased from existence instead.

"I don't know all the answers, but your Vortex Manipulators are Stolen Prototypes from the Bad Wolf Empire. We have never seen this design beforehand, however they are Genetically Locked to your Time Agent DNA." The Torchwood Admiral says frowning that only the two Time Agents can access the Future Technology from the 51st Century and he can't use it to reshape the past without their agreement during the Interstellar War against the Cybermen overwhelming the Torchwood Empire towards full defeat.


	157. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 40!

The 26th Century Intrepid Class Torchwood Starship Dragonfly took John Hart and Jack Harkness to another Torchwood Starbase to avoid the Cybermen capturing them at Warp 7.

The Torchwood Starbase was leftover Starfleet Technology from before the Cybermen invaded Humanity and Torchwood lost their old resources fighting against the Cybermen Overwhelming the Starfleet Armada.

* * *

><p>The 10th Doctor wakes up beside his Time Lord Rival Called the Master strapped down to an Operating Table while the Master glared at the 10th Doctor from the Other Operating Table.<p>

"The Humans used Romulan Mind Probes on us and I blame you for this!" The Master proclaimed outragedly.

"I take it my memories of meeting Rose Tyler inside my Alternate Reality is really confusing them?" The 10th Doctor asked knowingly as the Master continued glaring at him.

"They think that the Time Lords Abandoned Humanity to the Cybermen and the Humans are very mad because of it." The Master told the 10th Doctor beside him worriedly.

"I'm not sure that I'm very happy if the Time Lords really did Abandon Humanity to the Cybermen." The 10th Doctor admits to the Master who looked very frustrated about being in the middle of the whole thing.


	158. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 41!

Star Trek: Mirror Universe's Rose Tyler meets her Hero!

"Hello, Wilson, I have the Lottery Money." Rose Tyler called out unaware that the Autons are coming for her.

"Rose, get out of the way!" Captain Jack Harkness yelled while pointing his Flamethrower at the Shop Store Dummies coming after her and saving her life.

Rose Tyler rolled to the side as Captain Jack Harkness used his Flamethrower on the Autons and she made a run for it in fear.

* * *

><p>"You, in here now!" Rose Tyler pulled Captain Jack Harkness inside her house after he came to explain what happened earlier.<p>

"Rose, who is this?" Jackie Tyler asked.

"This is the lunatic that showed up at my job with his own Flamethrower and torched everything there!" Rose Tyler told her mother outraged that she lost her job because it was burned to the ground.

"What is wrong with you! My Daughter lost her job because of you!" Jackie Tyler yelled at Captain Jack Harkness glaring at him for what he did to her family.

"I was saving her life! The Chief Electrician of the Hendricks Department Store was kidnapped last night and whoever was behind the animation of those Shop Store Dummies almost got her too!" Captain Jack Harkness protested.

"Just how would you know all that?" Jackie Tyler demanded still upset with him.

"Maybe because I'm working for the Torchwood Police Department!" Captain Jack Harkness responds showing them his Government ID as Rose Tyler and Jackie Tyler stared at it in disbelief.

"Torchwood Security Agency, what do you want here?" Rose Tyler asked calming herself down and feeling foolish for calling the Government Agent a lunatic before she knows anything about him.

"I was going to offer Rose Tyler a job at the Torchwood Security Agency when I learned about the Hendricks Department Store Hacking into Government Computers and went to check it out." Captain Jack Harkness explained.

"I don't know anything about Illegal Computer Hacking going on at the Hendricks Department Store!" Rose Tyler defends herself panicking at the thought of going to jail for something that she didn't do after losing her job at the Hendricks Department Store.


	159. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 42!

Wilson being the only Chief Electrician of the Hendricks Department Store was kidnapped to repair the Auton Starship against his personal wishes to go home and forget the nightmare ever happened in the first place.

Torchwood runs all the British Police Departments and Rose Tyler was being questioned about Wilson's Kidnapping at the Hendricks Department Store by Captain Jack Harkness.

"For the last time, tell me why anyone would want to kidnap you!" Captain Jack Harkness yelled knowing something was going on that he was missing because he remembered meeting Rose Tyler beforehand inside the past and she has no clue who he was at all from the way she was acting towards him.

"I told you that I don't know what is going on and I just want to go home!" Rose Tyler yelled back at him.

"Alright, Rose, I'll let you go home, only if you agree to tell me anything that you might remember about the Hendricks Department Store Kidnapping later on." Captain Jack Harkness told her before Rose Tyler went back home to her mother.

* * *

><p>"That Captain Jack Harkness is unbelievable!" Rose Tyler screamed frustrated at the way her day was going.<p>

"Well, I have worse news for you, honey." Jackie Tyler says frowning.

"What is it?" Rose Tyler asked worriedly.

"The Torchwood Control Freak got you a job working for him." Jackie Tyler stated.

"Is it too late to go looking for the Kidnappers to save me from the Torchwood Law Enforcement Weirdos?" Rose Tyler asked tiredly as Jackie Tyler glared at her Daughter for the bad joke.

"OK, I'm going to bed and hope this was all just some nightmare." Rose Tyler says as her mother rolls her eyes in disbelief.

Inside the Torchwood 3 Building, Captain Jack Harkness sits trying to understand the mystery of Rose Tyler knowing all about him before he first meets her in the 51st Century and finally it all makes sense how him got Rose Tyler into the Time Agents to run into his Younger Self during the warfare against the Cybermen themselves.

The only way to restore his personal timeline was to make sure that Rose Tyler lives long enough to become the Female Time Agent that Captain Jack Harkness remembered in the 51st Century!


	160. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 43!

Wilson had been the Chief Electrician of the Hendricks Department Store for 4 years and once he sabotaged the Auton Starship to escape, he went back to work where Sally Sparrow was taking Rose Tyler's Position.

"Wilson, I have the Lottery Money. Wilson, where are you?" Sally Sparrow called out wondering why she took the job now that she was wandering around searching for the Lost Chief Electrician.

"Wilson, it's Sally, they are closing the shop! Wilson, come on, I don't have time for Hide and Seek Games today!" Sally keeps calling hopeful to find the Chief Electrician Named Wilson and go home soon.

The Autons had already killed Wilson for revenge, but Sally was still searching blindly for him regardless when the Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler came to save her.

"Yeah, you got me very funny. Jason, is this your doing?" Sally Responds as the Shop Store Dummies are coming after them.

"Run!" The Tenth Doctor tells Sally Sparrow as he grabs her hand and started dragged her away from the Autons by force towards his TARDIS at full speed.

"Help, Police, I'm being kidnapped!" Sally started screaming panickingly as the Tenth Doctor continued dragging her into the TARDIS against her wishes.

The Tenth Doctor quickly dropped the kicking and screaming Sally Sparrow inside the TARDIS to lock the doors behind him.

"What is going on?" Rose Tyler and Lily Meyers Demanded together after the TARDIS Doors are locked with Sally Sparrow trying to escape the TARDIS frantically through the Hallways leading towards Rose Tyler's Room inside the TARDIS instead.

* * *

><p>Inside the Torchwood 3 Building, Captain Jack Harkness sits trying to understand the mystery of Rose Tyler knowing all about him before he first meets her in the 51st Century and finally it all makes sense how him got Rose Tyler into the Time Agents to run into his Younger Self during the warfare against the Cybermen themselves.<p>

The only way to restore his personal timeline was to make sure that Rose Tyler lives long enough to become the Female Time Agent that Captain Jack Harkness remembered in the 51st Century!

"Hey, Boss, the Chief Electrician of the Hendricks Department Store was just found dead and the female teenager that took over Rose Tyler's Job has been kidnapped in his place." Ianto Jones says walking into the office of Captain Jack Harkness.

"What was the girl's name?" Captain Jack Harkness demanded.

"Her name is Sally Sparrow and she has been missing two days already." Ianto Jones answers reading the case folder.


	161. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 44!

"You came from another dimension and the Time Lord Doctor from this reality is already dead...personally I don't care if another me is roaming the universe because you are going to Construct Paradox Machines to keep Humanity from being erased by the Cybermen Invasions inside the past." Rose Tyler stated wearing her Military Uniform and smirking at him.

"What else are you going to use the Paradox Machines for?" The 10th Doctor asked worriedly.

"Our Temporal Displacement Shield Generators are failing and we need the Paradox Machines to keep this Human Colony from dissolving from Galactic History all together, we have no other plans besides survival, you will save us or die along with us, Doctor, because either way we are trapped here together." Colonel Rose Tyler of the Bad Wolf Regime admits in defeat.

"You think Humanity is doomed regardless of saving your own lives?" The 10th Doctor asked in horror watching the Human Desperation all around him.

"Why do you think Humanity asked the Time Lords to join our war against the Cybermen in the first place?" Rose Tyler asked the 10th Doctor bitterly as he realized what was going on.

"The Time Lords are going to go to war with the Daleks inside the future, but, without their Doctor alive, the Daleks will win the Time War in this universe! They might have already done it and history is going haywire because of I'm here helping Humanity against the Daleks...so the Daleks use the Cybermen against Humanity inside the past to distract me from changing the outcome of the Time War in the first place...Rose, I'm sorry the Cybermen Invaded Humanity because of my desire to protect the Planet Earth made the Daleks target you...I just wanted to help others and look what happened because of it!" The 10th Doctor rambled blaming himself.

"When you get done blaming yourself, begin construction of the Paradox Machines while I check our Computer Database on these Daleks." Rose Tyler stated leaving the 10th Doctor inside the Research Center.

"What have you learned from the Time Lords?" The Silence asked Colonel Rose Tyler.

"The Doctor blames himself for the Cybermen Invasion on Humanity...he might help us out of guilt alone." Colonel Rose Tyler reported hopefully to the Silence Creatures all around her.

"The Church of Silence will be restored once more!" The Creatures proclaimed and left the room leaving Colonel Rose Tyler unaware that anything had happened at all.


	162. The Bad Wolf Saga Begins, part 45!

"Gallifreyan Sensor Array 4 is broken again, the TARDIS Phaser Emitters still work, the Navigational Computer shows the Andorian Debris Field right in front of us. Sensor Sweeps Scanning Cybermen Corpses floating among the Andorian Debris...looks like the whole Andorian Fleet was blasted apart by the Stolen Starfleet Technology...Derelict Galaxy Class Starship by the looks of it and beaming the Leftover Starfleet Equipment over right now." The 3rd Doctor says as several Starfleet Medical Kits appeared inside his TARDIS.

"Scavenging Medical Supplies from the Starship Derelicts completed...Scanning for the Phaser Rifles before the Cybermen come back...no Andorian Survivors detected...no word from the rest of the Time Lords and the Daleks are still hunting for my TARDIS...this is just going to be another long week dodging Dalek Patrols across history." The 3rd Doctor told himself tired of hiding from the Daleks.

The Human Factions of the Torchwood Empire, the Starfleet Imperium, the Human Hegemony, and the Earth Alliance wandered across the reshaping history fighting the Cybermen working for the Daleks.

Human History had enough Paradox Machines appearing that the Cybermen would never run out of the Enslaved Human Colonies to harvest their Cybermen from while Humanity fought back repeatedly losing whole fleets.

"This is odd...one of the Paradox Machines is not under Cybermen Control like the others...there are two Time Lords detected inside the Human Military Base...I'm Scanning for Dalek Technology immediately! If the Daleks and the Cybermen didn't build this Paradox Machine than who did?" The 3rd Doctor discovered the Paradox Machine made by the 10th Doctor while checking his Temporal Sensor Scans of Human History for somewhere to hide from the Daleks.


	163. The Bad Wolf Saga, part 1!

"Why is it that weapons are always pointing at me everywhere I go?" The 3rd Doctor asked as he steps out of his TARDIS and frowned at the Human Soldiers all around him.

"Name and purpose of your visit here, Time Lord!" Colonel Rose Tyler yelled pointing the Phaser Rifle right at him.

"I'm not your enemy, stop pointing the Rifles at me and I will answer your questions!" The 3rd Doctor protested not liking the angry looks that he was getting.

"Everyone, Stand Down and Search him for weapons!" Colonel Rose Tyler Ordered.

"Now wait just..."The 3rd Doctor stops talking because Colonel Rose Tyler knocked him out cold with the side of her Phaser Rifle.

Rose Tyler's Troops quickly carry the 3rd Doctor to an Empty Holding Cell and tied him up to search his belongings.

* * *

><p>The only dangerous items on the 3rd Doctor are his Sonic Screwdriver and the Andorian Phaser Pistol they found on him. The rest of the 3rd Doctor's Stuff was harmless knickknacks from various places across the universe.<p>

"Outdated Earth Money from the 20th Century, Half Eaten Cheeseburger, Box of Matches, the Andorian Phaser is the only technology useful to us because his Sonic Screwdriver can't kill anything...so much for having better weaponry to use against the Cybermen...the stuff we captured from the Time Lords are all useless!" Rose Tyler proclaimed upset.

"The Laser Screwdriver we found on the Master has integrated Phaser Technology that we already have and the Doctor's Sonic Screwdrivers work just like the Starfleet Tricorders...same technology that we use in different construction designs...their TARDIS Computer Systems on the other hand are beyond our understanding." Alicia reported reading her clipboard to Colonel Rose Tyler.

"The Gallifreyan Ships are more advanced than their Handheld Equipment? The Time Lords must be salvaging equipment to defend themselves worse than we are...Brainwave Scans still confirm we captured a young version of the Time Lord Doctor that appeared with the Time Lord Master earlier...if the Doctor pulled his past self here just to deceive us into releasing them, it is not going to work!" Colonel Rose Tyler considered what she knows carefully.

* * *

><p>"I'm not the only Time Lord here...I feel the Master's Mind nearby and it just makes sense that the Humans Distrust Time Lords if the Master is roaming this planet somewhere causing them trouble...no Sonic Screwdriver...must have emptied all my stuff before they locked me in this Jail Cell...at least the guards decided to untie me...2 hours waiting in this Dungeon by myself and the only excitement was the food they gave me." The 3rd Doctor tells himself in boredom while eating his Vegetable Soup.<p> 


	164. The Bad Wolf Saga, part 2!

The Planet Earth had changed, the Cybermen roamed the streets and the Starfleet Command Building has vanished.

Several Displaced Starfleet Troops found their Human History reshaping itself around them.

The Cybermen Invasion of the Planet Earth in the year 2034 caused the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce to be all wiped out, Torchwood took power to stop the Cybermen as Humanity never developed their own Warp Drive Propulsion Systems because the Cybermen Crippled Planetary Industry Development fighting the Humans.

* * *

><p>The Starfleet Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Galaxy Class Starship Enterprise 1701-D frowned as the Vulcan Mind-Meld shocked the Vulcans because the Human Captain's Memories told them Human History had changed and the Time Lords are contacted without answering.<p>

The Starfleet Armada of 12 NX Class Starships are pulled into the past as the Time Lords tried to fix the Cybermen Paradox before it caused them more problems than it already was doing.

"Report!" Captain Jonathan Archer demanded as the Jupiter Station vanished and they lost contact with Starfleet Command.

"Tactical Analysis shows we are still in orbit of the Planet Earth, no signs of the Romulans or the Klingons on our long-range Sensor Scans, no evidence of any debris from the Jupiter Station detected, I don't have a clue what happened." Malcolm Reed reported checking his Sensor Scans confused.

"Captain, the Star Constellations around us have changed themselves." T'Pol points out.

"Navigation, Confirm the position of the Jupiter Station are being correctly displayed." Captain Jonathan Archer orders unsure if someone at Starfleet Command was playing a joke on them to test how alert they are.

"Checking...the position of the Jupiter Station are confirmed by our Navigational Computer...it appears to be missing, Sir." Travis Mayweather reported frowning to himself in puzzlement.

"T'Pol, check for signs of Computer Tampering or Systems Malfunctions." Captain Jonathan Archer orders looking annoyed.

* * *

><p>Oliver Daystrom pulled out his Particle Rifle and glanced around as he noticed his surroundings changed from the 22nd Century Crowded Streets to the 21st Century Abandoned Streets where everyone was hiding from the Cybermen.<p>

Oliver Daystrom quickly used his Starfleet Combat Training to sneak into the nearest Apartment Building he saw and started walking into someone pointing their Shotgun at him guarding the Stairway.

"Calm Down, I'm not your enemy here!" Oliver Daystrom protested slowly putting his Particle Rifle down and surrendering.

"Did anything follow you here?" The stranger with the Shotgun demanded.

"I don't know." Oliver Daystrom admits truthfully.

"Well, we can't risk being followed by the Cybermen outside, pick up your rifle and lock the door behind you!" The man with the Shotgun proclaimed deciding that Oliver Daystrom was not a threat to him and walking upstairs to tell the others about him.


	165. The Bad Wolf Saga, part 3!

The Planet Gallifrey was under attack by both the Daleks and the Borg.

The Time Lords fled into the past abandoning their homes as their Planetary Colonies are doomed.

The Valeyard frowned as the Master helped him fly their TARDIS away from the Dalek Armada.

"Do you think the Time Agents managed to pull the Doctor's TARDIS into our Dimension yet?" The Valeyard asked working the TARDIS Controls.

"Captain Jack Harkness did his job alright, my past self already found the Alternate Doctor being questioned by the rest of the Time Lords inside the past and rescued him." The Master responds.

"At least something is going right, the Daleks just gave Paradox Machines to the Cybermen inside the past to distract our Starfleet Allies from helping us." The Valeyard answers annoyed.

"The Human Timelines are fracturing into several different versions, no doubt the Cybermen are Conquering Timelines one at a time to harvest resources from each one of them." The Master points out.

The Timeline where the Time War happened, the Timeline where the Time War has not happened yet and the Timeline where the Daleks are wiped out by the Borg before the Time War can happen all overlapped each other as the TARDIS Navigational Computer tried to make sense of where it was going.

**The Timeline where the Cybermen Conquered Humanity before they Discovered Warp Engines for themselves.**

**Earth Year: 2056 AD**

The Cyber-Warships began their invasion of the Vulcans, the Tellarites and the Andorians as the Valeyard's TARDIS appeared to investigate the new timeline created by the Cybermen Time Machines.

"We must destroy the Cybermen Paradox Machines to stop all these possible futures from happening all at once, we will use the indigenous species to remove the Cybermen Time Machines transporting the New Paradox Machines to create the new timelines or steal the Paradox Machines to transmit the blueprints to the rest of the Time Lords." The Master stated hopefully as the Valeyard nods in agreement with him.

Without the Starfleet Humans around the Romulans came to save the Vulcans from the Cybermen and the two Time Lords are soon caught in the middle of the conflict.

The Cybermen needed the Paradox Machines to keep the new timelines they create using time travel stable and all the Cybermen needed to do was pull their Paradox Machines back into the past to delete the timelines when there are nothing useful for them to keep it going. The problem was the Cybermen upgrading other species and transporting thousands of their own Cybermen into several alternate timelines under their control forcing the Human Time Agents into hiding when their Vortex Manipulators pulled them between the timelines.

This was why Captain Jack Harkness agreed to help the Valeyard pull the 9th Doctor across Dimensions to deal with the Cybermen Threat knowing that Captain Jack Harkness might be erased from history if their plans failed.


	166. The Bad Wolf Saga, part 4!

**The Timeline where the Cybermen tried to Conquer the 23rd Century Starfleet's Federation. **

**Earth Year: 2266 AD**

The Cyber-Warships began their invasion of the United Federation of Planets as Captain James Kirk was called to lead the Starfleet Armada against them.

Phasers and Photon Torpedoes are exchanged as the Cybermen discover what the Humans would become if they had not used the Paradox Machines to Cripple Starfleet History inside the past.

The Time Lords frowned knowing the Cybermen changed Starfleet History and they needed to pull Human Colonies out of their doomed timelines into new ones to make sure they keep fighting against the Cybermen as unknowing cannon fodder.

2 Starfleet Galaxy Class Starships appeared among the battle between the Cybermen and Captain James Kirk's Fleet bewildered how they are pulled 100 years into the past before attacking the Cybermen themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>The Timeline where the Torchwood Forces murdered the Vulcans during First Contact to defend themselves against the Cybermen Invasion with the Vulcan Technology.<strong>

**Earth Year: 2005 AD**

Captain Jack Harkness was investigating the disappearance of Sally Sparrow at the Henrik's Department Store, someone used Anti-Plastic on the Dead Nestene Consciousness he found and it was looking like the kidnappers might have been more Time Agents cleaning up after Captain Jack Harkness himself.

Humanity was fighting their own Time War against the Cybermen and Captain Jack Harkness knows the Cybermen are winning having escaped his own doomed future to save Rose Tyler inside the past.


	167. The Bad Wolf Saga, part 5!

**The Timeline where the Time Agent Jack Harkness Saved Rose Tyler from the Autons instead of the Time Lord Doctor!**

"Do you really think the Time Lords will save us?" Colonel Rose Tyler asked worriedly.

"To save their own skins, they will have no other choice besides protecting this Human Military Colony from the Cybermen." General Jack Harkness answers pointedly.

"The Torchwood Empire might have fallen, but, the two of us are not going down so easy, my Bad Wolf Commander, keep your Vortex Manipulatior ready if we need to make our escape quickly." General Jack Harkness added playfully to Colonel Rose Tyler smiling at her.

* * *

><p>"Well, look what we have here, two Doctors for the price of one!" The Time Lord Master proclaimed as the 3rd Doctor was lead into their Research Laboratory.<p>

"I see that I was right about why the Humans Distrust Time Lords after discovering you here, what did you do this time, Master?" The 3rd Doctor demanded.

"I was only trespassing on this Human Military Colony when they captured my TARDIS, I didn't even know it was here until all the alarms went off and I walked into the ambush." The Master answers.

"I can vouch for what happened, the Rose Tyler here blamed the Time Lords for Abandoning Humanity to the Cybermen." The 10th Doctor points out helpfully.

"I can't believe you got my future self defending you against me!" The 3rd Doctor protested the Master.

"He was the only Time Lord that I could turn too." The Master stated.

"Not very surprising, my old friend." The 3rd Doctor replied back to the Master.

"I think we need your help with this." The 10th Doctor says pointing at the Paradox Machines built all over the room behind the three Time Lords.

"This explains why my TARDIS detected 28 Timelines overlapping themselves around Human History, I watched this planet making their last stand against the Cybermen repeatedly and it never ends well for them!" The 3rd Doctor warns them.

"The Humans have our TARDIS Transportation under lock and key, we need to do something to delay the Cybermen from getting here. Transmat Disruption Field might work, at least it would give the Humans more time to escape." The 10th Doctor says thoughtfully.

"Maybe we can offer to use the TARDIS to evacuate this Human Colony before the Cybermen show up." The 3rd Doctor offers knowing that might be the only thing they can do before the Cybermen invade the rest of the Milky Way Galaxy.


	168. The Bad Wolf Saga, part 6!

**The Timeline where the Time Lords lost their Planet Gallifrey to the Borg Collective!**

The Borg Assimilated Dalek Drones started adding their knowledge to the Borg Queen already reading the Time Lord Knowledge in amazement.

Once the Daleks and the Time Lords both fled the Borg Invasion of the Time War, the overlapping timelines appeared pulling the time traveling factions away from the Borg Queen towards the Cybermen Empire instead.

"Location?" The Lord President Rassilon demanded not liking having been chased off his own planet by the Borg at all!

"The Milky Way Galaxy, Multiple Timelines Stabilizing around us, the Temporal Sensors are confused, the Navigational Computers are showing Location Echoing Effects, we appear to be drifting across history towards several Dalek Paradox Machines working together." The Time Lord Pilots reported bewilderingly.

"Evade all the Dalek Energy Signatures and find somewhere to land this TARDIS for repairs at once!" Rassilon orders as the Crowded TARDIS full of frightened Gallifreyan Subjects all looked at Rassilon for leadership.

Rassilon's Plans to ascend the Time Lords beyond cause and effect had been stopped by the Borg Invasion. Not willing to risk the Borg Drones ascending along with the Gallifreyan Civilization, Rassilon orders everyone to retreat into every TARDIS Transport that they can find and abandon the Planet Gallifrey to save themselves.

The Borg Collective never followed the Time Lords having too much knowledge to study and the Dalek Armada still fighting against them in the confusion.

* * *

><p>The Klingon Empire, Unknown Planet.<p>

Rassilon's TARDIS appeared looking like a Klingon Koloth Class Battle Cruiser. The Time Lords exit frowning at the Klingon appearance of their TARDIS as the Gallifreyan Civilians remained hidden inside it for their own safety.

Rassilon waited as the TARDIS Navigational Computers updated themselves and the Time Lords continued repairing damaged equipment inside their Combat TARDIS.

Combat TARDIS Class 52 Status: Temporal Shield Grid 97% TARDIS Phaser Cannons 98% TARDIS Warp Core 100% TARDIS Time Vortex Propulsion Systems 72% 32nd Century Starfleet Computer Database Identified 23rd Century Klingon Technology nearby...Displaying Klingon Empire History Files.

"Who integrated the Starfleet Computer Systems into this Combat TARDIS?" Rassilon demanded while reading about the Klingon Empire and frowning at hiding inside the Outdated Combat TARDIS while the Daleks are still hunting for them.

Rassilon decided to do a Temporal Sensor Scan of the area around the Combat TARDIS to check for the Daleks worriedly and found the Cybermen are attacking the Klingons. Satisfied that the Klingons are too distracted dealing with the Cybermen to notice the Time Lords, Rassilon searched the Starfleet Computer Library Database out of his own boredom.

The Cyber-Warships exchanged weapons fire with the Klingon D-7 Class Starships unaware the Time Lords are even hidden inside the Klingon Solar System that they are attacking at all!

* * *

><p>The Cyber-Commanders watched as their Shields failed and the Klingons transported over to commandeer them. The Cybermen converged on the Klingon Warriors and beam over to the Klingon D-7 Class Starships hopeful to overwhelm them before the Klingons realize what they are up against.<p>

The Klingons unwilling to allow their technology falling into enemy hands ram their fleet into the Cyber-Warships to avoid it.

The Cybermen Commandeer only one of the D-7 Class Starships as the rest exploded crippling their advantage of pulling future technology back towards the 21st Century to overpower the Torchwood Resistance Forces standing in their way.

**"Cyber-Commander 3217 to Cyber-Leader, we have acquired the Klingon Technology and request reinforcements." The Cybermen Controlling the Klingon D-7 Class Starship reported as they tried to repair it themselves.**


	169. The Bad Wolf Saga, part 7!

**The Timeline where the Cybermen Conquered Humanity before the 22nd Century.**

** The Cybermen Controlling the Klingon D-7 Class Starships watched as the 22nd Century Andorians tried to defend themselves.**

The Valeyard watched the future of the Primary Paradox Timeline where the Cybermen invaded the 21st Century from the Dalek Time War and wiped out the Humans before they sided with the Time Lords against the Daleks.

The Paradox Timeline then attacked the Normal Timeline causing chaos as the United Federation of Planets found thousands of their own Starfleet Starships under Cybermen Control attacking them.

The Starfleet Captains panicked as the Cybermen Commandeered Starbases and the Cybermen started hunting them down for the Daleks.

The Valeyard needed to enter the Primary Paradox Timeline to slow down the Cybermen Invasion into his Timeline where the Planet Gallifrey fell to the Borg Collective and the Time Lords scattered in terror leaving the Milky Way Galaxy defenseless without them to watch over it.

**The Timeline where the Time Lords abandoned the Planet Gallifrey to save themselves from the Borg Collective. **

After Lord President Rassilon vanished, the Time Lords wandered across history hiding from the Daleks until the Valeyard was called to be their new leader before nobody else wanted to lead the doomed warfare against the Daleks when they had a scapegoat to do it for them.

The Valeyard quickly realized the Time Lords needed someone to clean up their own mistakes done during the Time War against the Daleks and help the Gallifreyan Civilization rebuild itself.

Unwilling to watch Galactic History fall apart around him because the Time Lords being homeless nomads, the Valeyard agreed to take leadership of the Time Lords knowing that once Rassilon returned, the Time Lords would be forced into Civil War when Rassilon's Doomsday Plans for the Time Vortex became clear to everyone.

That was why the Valeyard ended up backtracking the Cybermen Time Travel Movements across the Paradox Timelines to discover the Cybermen only controlled two of the 30 Paradox Timelines that they created for themselves.

Annoyed at the Cybermen Creating the Timeline Maze that the Human Time Agents keep falling into and the added fact of Humanity's Starfleet Federation being invaded by the Cybermen while the Time Lords are defenseless made the Valeyard enter the Paradox Maze hopeful to save the universe from the Cybermen before the Time Lords became the next targets.

**The Timeline where the 3rd Doctor and the 10th Doctor are working together against the Cybermen.**

**"Planetary Temporal Shift Completed...where are we?" The Master asked the 10th Doctor.**

"18th Century Earth Era, our Planetary Atmosphere is falling apart...I can fix this(Alarms go off everywhere)I really can fix this problem(The 3rd Doctor and the 10th Doctor start typing on the Computers together like crazy)we need Planetary Atmosphere Shielding before everyone runs out of air...problem solved...our Spacial Location on the other hand is disastrous... we are falling into the Baby Black Hole nearby." The 10th Doctor rambles while working his controls.

"Why would you time travel our planet into the path of this Black Hole?" Colonel Rose Tyler demanded alarmed at what was happening.

"Our TARDIS Navigational Computers were never designed to pull planets across history, we are doing our best to save your Human Colony from the Cybermen as it is without them following us here, the Black Hole was not expected to be here and basically we are flying blind because of it." The 3rd Doctor responded as the 10th Doctor worked with the Master to rescue them from the Black Hole.


	170. The Bad Wolf Saga, part 8!

**The Timeline where the 3rd Doctor and the 10th Doctor are working together against the Cybermen.**

**"The Planetary Temporal Shift Systems are Recharging themselves...TARDIS Navigational Computers are completely useless...we are jumping blind or falling deeper into that Black Hole." The 10th Doctor pointed out.**

**"Not much of a choice, I vote for the Blind Time Jump over dealing with the Black Hole out there." The Master answers while the 3rd Doctor agreed with him.**

**"Unless any of these Humans want to wait for their planet to fall into the Black Hole, trust the Time Lords to do what needs doing and stay out of our way!" The 10th Doctor proclaimed and all the Humans in the room looked uneasy at each other.**

"The Planetary Temporal Shift pulled us into the 14th Century Earth Era, Location: Andromeda Galaxy." The 3rd Doctor reported frowning to himself.

"Scanning for any Dalek Patrols within the area...nothing on the Planetary Sensor Scans." The Master remarked next.

"This must be before the Time Lords went to war with the Daleks because the Planet Gallifrey is trying to contact us." The 10th Doctor says in surprise.

"All TARDIS Transports return to the Planet Gallifrey at once! The Temporal Distortions are Disrupting Gallifreyan Navigational Computers, all Time Lords must return home immediately!" The Gallifreyan High Council orders unaware what was going on.

The Paradox Echoing Effects Restored the Planet Gallifrey from the past, something that the Cybermen didn't expect to happen as they invaded the Milky Way Galaxies to harvest new resources for themselves and waited for the Daleks to give their Cyber-Leader new orders.

The 10th Doctor looked bewildered feeling the minds of the Time Lords reappearing so long after the Time War ended and the 3rd Doctor was watching his disturbed reactions unsure if he wanted to know what was causing his future self so much remembered pain that he can feel it across the room.

The Master frowned beside the 3rd Doctor as the 10th Doctor cleared his mind checking their TARDIS Computer Connection to the Planetary Computer Systems of the Bad Wolf Colony.

The TARDIS Navigation Systems are disoriented by the several Identical Timelines Crisscrossing themselves from repeated Cybermen Time Corridors opening gateways between different time periods merging the Time Vortex Tunnels together.

The Time Lords Lost Time Vortex Travel because the Paradox Maze confused their TARDIS Navigational Computers with Location Duplication Errors that made Time Travel unreliable at best for them.

The Dalek Navigational Computers would have the same Location Duplication Errors once they discovered that they are living inside the Paradox Maze created by the Cybermen and the Time Lords are just as helpless as the Daleks.


	171. The Bad Wolf Saga, part 9!

**The Paradox Timelines are reshaping themselves and the 9th Doctor frowned as he saw his TARDIS being surrounded by the Cybermen trying to force their way inside.**

"Looks like you are right about the TARDIS being here, think our twins sent it for us?" Rose Tyler asked the 9th Doctor hiding behind some trees watching the Cybermen circling the TARDIS.

"Most likely, having two Rose Tylers looking after me pays off more than I thought possible." The 9th Doctor remarked smiling at the smirking Rose Tyler beside him.

"Any idea how we get the TARDIS away from the Cybermen?" Rose Tyler asked the 9th Doctor.

The 9th Doctor looked thoughtful and the TARDIS vanished by itself.

"It seems that someone else is flying the TARDIS away from the Cybermen for us and landing 4 feet from where it left from without escaping the Cybermen." The 9th Doctor stated dumbfounded at what was happening.

The TARDIS keeps appearing and vanishing repeatedly as the Cybermen are chasing it in circles.

The 9th Doctor and Rose Tyler watched the Cybermen chasing the TARDIS around confused for two hours before the 9th Doctor used his Sonic Screwdriver to signal the TARDIS towards their location.

Once the TARDIS landed nearby, Rose Tyler and the 9th Doctor used their TARDIS Key to storm inside before the Cybermen found them.

"About time you showed up, this TARDIS will not obey me!" The Master proclaimed working the controls.

"You are the last person that I expected to rescue me!" The 9th Doctor proclaimed to the Master.

"Saving you was the price that my freedom was given to me, Doctor." The Master admits.

"You got this TARDIS from my future self?" The 9th Doctor asked the Master.

"Your future self blackmailed me into saving you, Doctor, I expect you to honor our agreement and give me my freedom to go wherever I want when this is over!" The Master protested.

"As long as you avoid hurting anyone, I will drop you off somewhere to make your own arrangements." The 9th Doctor agreed joining the Master at the TARDIS Controls.


	172. The Bad Wolf Saga, part 10!

The Master and the 9th Doctor fly the TARDIS together glancing suspiciously at each other while Rose Tyler frowned at their actions.

The Cybermen are still outside as the TARDIS reappeared two days inside the past and 4 miles away from where the 9th Doctor had been hiding from the Cybermen beforehand.

"This should be far enough away from our past selves to avoid complications. Rose Tyler, you will be working with the Master to lead the Humans into the TARDIS before the Cybermen capture them and together we can plan our next move." The 9th Doctor says working his TARDIS Controls.

"Why must I play the Babysitter to your Human Pets?" The Master questions the 9th Doctor.

"I need another Time Lord to keep the Humans under control and I'm not leaving this TARDIS alone after I just got her back." The 9th Doctor responds pointedly.

"Separation Issues with your TARDIS already, Doctor, you really have not changed much since the last time that I met you on the Planet Earth during the 1960's and here we are working together again." The Master stated knowingly towards the 9th Doctor looking worriedly at him.

The Cybermen Paradox Machines must be why the Time Lord Master was still alive and the 9th Doctor wondered if he wanted to go back to being the Last Time Lord again while feeling unsure if it was the right thing to do after the Cybermen are destroyed.

Having the Master travel inside the TARDIS beside Rose Tyler might change the Evil Time Lord for the better or at least allow the 9th Doctor to keep him from causing too much trouble for the rest of the universe afterwards.

* * *

><p>"Come along, Rose Tyler was it, we have Cybermen to defeat and the Doctor's Human Pets to save. I want this mission completed quickly so I can brainwash someone into following my orders again." The Master says leading the way into the woodlands while zigzagging behind trees to avoid being seen by the Cybermen Patrols in the area.<p>

"How does the Doctor know you in the first place?" Rose Tyler demanded distrustful of the Evil Time Lord.

"I went to School with your Doctor at the Time Lord Academy and years later he refused to rule the universe at my side. I never did understand why he turned me down, consider how many planets we could have conquered together and yet he roams the stars saving people instead of working with me to enslave them. The Doctor always keeps Human Pets as Companionship and every Time Lord thought he was insane for doing it!" The Master responds enjoying Rose Tyler's bewilderment at his answers.

"Have you ever considered the Doctor might have learned something from the Humans to make him the better person that he is today?" Rose Tyler asked the Time Lord Master curiously.

"Stupid Human Apes knowing something that Time Lords can't learn on their own? What would that be?" The Master asked Rose Tyler amused at her presumption.

"Thirst for adventure maybe or the desire to learn new things." Rose Tyler points out and the Time Lord Master frowned to consider her words for himself.


	173. The Bad Wolf Saga, part 11!

The Master wandered around with Rose Tyler following him as they searched for the Humans to help them against the Cybermen Threat standing in the Master's way.

**Laser Screwdriver scanning environment... Environment Woodlands Terraformed to match Planet Earth Biosphere.**

**Species Mule Deer Detected... Species Raccoon Detected... Several Earth Wildlife Detected... compiling lists.**

The Master frowned at the Duplicated Earth Environment. Humans Terraform everything to their own liking without regards for how predictable it makes them appear in the long-term.

The Master figured this place was transforming itself into one of the New Earth Colonies that he saw inside the future with Humanity trying to Rebuild their Food Chains by Cloning Earth Wildlife for Environmental Research or Hunting Grounds for their Planetary Food Supplies to be maintained.

The Master adjusts his Laser Screwdriver to scan for the Humans only and tried again.

"I'm picking up the Cybermen Technology among the Human Readings... must be an Upgrade Center... scanning another direction and we have the Starfleet Survivors that way." The Master says waving his Laser Screwdriver into the air scanning for Alien Technology to figure out where to go.

The Master's Laser Screwdriver was showing the Cybermen as the Humans and he needed to determine the technology being used around them to tell who was really the Humans instead of the Cybermen.

The 22nd Century Starfleet Technology was the Humans and the 44th Century Starfleet Technology was the Cybermen Upgrade Center he detected earlier.

The Master frowned at the Different Starfleet Era Technologies being on the same planet until he saw the Crashed Starfleet Escape Pods ahead of him.

"Must have fallen through time into the future and we can't have the Cybermen following them into the past to restore their Starfleet History... no that paradox must be what the Doctor needs my help getting around to save Human History... why not use the paradox to our own advantage against the Cybermen while I'm here?" The Master rambles to himself checking the Starfleet Escape Pod Computer.

"Temporal Homing Beacon Transmitting on Gallifreyan Communications Frequencies might work... just need to rewire some of the Communications Equipment inside this Escape Pod and see if I can contact someone." The Master says while working.

* * *

><p>"Captain's Battle Log, the Enterprise has been fighting the Cybermen Commandeered Starfleet Vessels within the area for four weeks without any end in sight. Crew Morale is dangerously low and Starfleet Command is convinced that whoever created the Cybermen have already been destroyed by their own foolishness centuries ago leaving the Cybermen roaming the universe unchecked for who knows how long until they invaded Starfleet Territory." Captain Jean Luc Picard recorded tiredly in his Computer Log Recorder.<p>

"Captain Picard to the Bridge." Commander Riker called over the Enterprise Communications Systems.

"Computer, End Log Recording." Captain Picard orders as he left his Ready Room.

"We are picking up another Starfleet Distress Signal from one of the Temporal Ruptures, however, this one is from Captain Jonathan Archer's Enterprise inside the 22nd Century." Commander Riker explained worriedly.

"Captain Jonathan Archer? What does the Distress Call say?" Captain Picard asked unsure what to do.

"Captain Jonathan Archer's Enterprise has been shot down by the Cybermen and they have crash landed on an unknown planet seeking Starfleet Rescue, nothing more." Commander Riker answers reading the Distress Call Information.

"Commander Data, is there any record of the Cybermen attacking Captain Jonathan Archer's Enterprise?" Captain Picard asked feeling very uneasy about the whole thing.

"There is no Starfleet Record of the Cybermen ever being encountered before the 24th Century at all, Sir." Commander Data responds and Captain Picard made up this mind right there.

"All hands, battle stations, Commander Data, set course heading to follow Captain Jonathan Archer's Distress Call and Engage Full Impulse Power until we clear the Temporal Rupture." Captain Picard orders as the Enterprise 1701-D enters the Blue Cloud Shaped Rift in Space and Time.

"Captain, we are detecting several openings inside the Temporal Rupture that will make our return trip harder to navigate correctly." Commander Data reported.

"Understood Mister Data, maintain course for Captain Jonathan Archer's Distress Call." Captain Picard acknowledged.

* * *

><p>"Captain, Interstellar Star Calculations do not match what we have on file for the 22nd Century. The Enterprise Computer estimates that it is closer to the 44th Century, however, Sensors are detecting wreckage from various time periods drifting out of the Temporal Rupture. It is logical to assume that the Temporal Ruptures might be allowing starships to travel across history the same way the Cybermen did." Commander Data reported.<p>

"That does make this rescue mission more complicated, anything else on our Sensor Sweeps?" Commander Riker asked.

"I'm detecting multiple Cyber-Warships doing patrols within other Solar Systems, I'm also detecting 2 Borg Cubes attacking the Cybermen Armada within the area."Commander Data stated.

"Take us out of Sensor Range of the Borg Cubes, Warp 3!" Captain Picard commands in a blind panic.

"The Borg are ignoring us." Mister Worf reported.

"How far are we from the Distress Call?" Commander Riker asked.

"The Distress Call is coming from the Fourth Planet within 2 Light-years of our location." Commander Data responded.


	174. The Bad Wolf Saga, part 12!

The Master looked up as Captain Picard's Enterprise appeared on the Starfleet Escape Pod's Sensors.

Help was coming and the Master checked if anyone else was responding to the Distress Call that he sent out across the timelines.

The Borg Cubes are investigating the Master's Distress Call, Captain Picard came to rescue everyone and the Daleks are even appearing on the Starfleet Sensors because of it.

* * *

><p>"Unknown Saucer Shaped Vessels are attacking us with outdated weaponry." Commander Data reported as the Golden Dalek Flying Saucers attacked the Galaxy Class Starship Enterprise with their Laser Cannons.<p>

"Mister Worf, set Phasers to half power and return fire." Captain Picard orders tired of the Daleks ignoring him.

"One Enemy Target has lost Main Propulsion and the others are launching missiles at us." Commander Data reported.

"Not the response that I was expecting... Mister Worf, Full Power to Phasers, Disable them!" Captain Picard commands hopeful to force the Daleks into peace talks by his actions.

The Daleks call for reinforcements to overpower Captain Picard's Enterprise instead of communicating with it.

"Enemy Photon Torpedoes have dropped our Shields to 98% and the new wave of the Unknown Ships are firing their Phasers at us." Mister Worf reported while returning fire with the Phasers only.

"Alright, I really think that we need to show them just how outclassed they are against us, Mister Worf, fire one Photon Torpedo into the middle of the enemy fleet and prepare the Tractor Beam to repel any debris that gets into our path." Captain Picard says fed up with the Unknown Ships attacking his vessel and ignoring his Communications Attempts with them.

"Firing, Sir." Mister Worf says as the single Photon Torpedo crippled the whole Dalek Fleet by itself.

"Tactical Analysis Confirms the Enemy Fleet has been disabled, the Cybermen are converging towards us to investigate the battle that we just fought... I recommend we fire Photon Torpedoes as soon as the Cybermen drop out of their Top Warp Speed and hit them with everything we got!" Mister Wolf proclaimed.

"Agreed, Mister Worf! Ready the Phasers and the Photon Torpedoes for simultaneous activation, Program Targeting Computers to open fire the moment that the Cybermen appear!" Captain Picard proclaimed desiring revenge for all the Starfleet Colonies overwhelmed by the Cybermen Invasion 1 year ago.

"4 Cyber-Warships Destroyed, 1 Constitution Class Starship is leading the counter attack among the remaining 14 Cybermen Warships." Commander Data stated.

"Helm, Engage Warp 4 to the Starfleet Distress Call Location now!" Captain Picard yells in alarm at being outnumbered by the Cybermen Fleet closing on them.

"The Cybermen are pursing at Warp 4." Commander Data stated.

"Increase to Warp 7 and try to outrun them!" Captain Picard yelled uneasy about what else the Cybermen would do if they overwhelmed his crew.


	175. The Bad Wolf Saga, part 13!

Several Paradox Universes Created by the Cybermen Time Travel Manipulation continued overlapping each other.

The 9th Doctor watched as the Cybermen Commandeered Starfleet Armada Invaded the 24th Century United Federation of Planets from another time period.

"The Cybermen are invading history and my TARDIS Navigational Computer Displays are going haywire." The 9th Doctor says bewildered at the 26 versions of the same locations on the Planet Earth.

Destination Selection: London, Planet Earth A within year 2006 AD.

Destination Selection: London, Planet Earth B within year 2006 AD.

Destination Selection: London, Planet Earth C within year 2006 AD.

Destination Selection: London, Planet Earth D within year 2006 AD.

Destination Selection: London, Planet Earth E within year 2006 AD.

Destination Selection: London, Planet Earth F within year 2006 AD.

Destination Selection: London, Planet Earth G within year 2006 AD.

Destination Selection: London, Planet Earth H within year 2006 AD.

Destination Selection: London, Planet Earth I within year 2006 AD.

Destination Selection: London, Planet Earth J within year 2006 AD.

Destination Selection: London, Planet Earth K within year 2006 AD.

Destination Selection: London, Planet Earth L within year 2006 AD.

Destination Selection: London, Planet Earth M within year 2006 AD.

Destination Selection: London, Planet Earth N within year 2006 AD.

Destination Selection: London, Planet Earth O within year 2006 AD.

Destination Selection: London, Planet Earth P within year 2006 AD.

Destination Selection: London, Planet Earth Q within year 2006 AD.

Destination Selection: London, Planet Earth R within year 2006 AD.

Destination Selection: London, Planet Earth S within year 2006 AD.

Destination Selection: London, Planet Earth T within year 2006 AD.

Destination Selection: London, Planet Earth U within year 2006 AD.

Destination Selection: London, Planet Earth V within year 2006 AD.

Destination Selection: London, Planet Earth W within year 2006 AD.

Destination Selection: London, Planet Earth X within year 2006 AD.

Destination Selection: London, Planet Earth Y within year 2006 AD.

Destination Selection: London, Planet Earth Z within year 2006 AD.

Current Destination Display: United Federation of Planets Starbase 34, Earth Year 2369 AD.

"The Navigational Computer Diagnostic Reports Temporal Location Echoing of the Milky Way Galaxy? That means there are 26 versions of the same universe overlapping themselves, someone is using Paradox Machines." The 9th Doctor tells himself alarmed at his own discovery.

* * *

><p>The Borg Collectives, all 28 versions of them established contact with themselves realizing that the Cybermen Paradox Machines are creating identical universes for the Cybermen to harvest victims for conversion and increase their own numbers.<p>

The Cybermen Plans are to 'Create New Cybermen from the Paradox Timelines' they made with their Paradox Machines and pull their reinforcements back into the Gallifreyan Time War to save themselves from the Borg Collective unaware they caused multiple versions of the very enemies that they are fighting inside the Paradox Timelines.

The Cybermen Empire soon had multiple versions of the Daleks, the Borg Collective and the Gallifreyan Time Lords standing in their way repeatedly as they invaded the United Federation of Planets.

Starfleet Command quickly discovered the Cybermen overrunning their planets and asked the Klingon Empire for help defending themselves.

The Cybermen Commandeer several Starfleet Starships and attacked the Shadow Proclamation Headquarters to avoid the Space Police Department trying to stop them.

* * *

><p>Current Location: Planet Gallifrey, Star Trek Universe K<p>

The 10th Doctor and Rose Tyler are inside the Holding Rooms as the rest of the Time Lords questioned them about why their TARDIS Navigational Systems are malfunctioning on them.

"We know you have the only TARDIS Navigational System that still works, all we want is an explanation why." The Gallifreyan High Council told the 10th Doctor.

"I Integrated Earth Computer Technology into my TARDIS to provide extra information storage capacity, the Primitive Human Computers are getting advanced enough to be very useful." The 10th Doctor says as the Gallifreyan High Council frowned realizing the Doctor's Navigational System was using Outdated Human Technology to calculate spatial locations instead of the correct time period.

"Your TARDIS Navigational Systems are calculating spatial locations and ignoring the temporal echoing errors, you are time travelling blind with only half your Navigational Systems working. We need to study the modifications you made to your TARDIS to figure out why our own Navigational Systems don't work anymore." The Time Lords explained worried the Daleks would go after the 10th Doctor's TARDIS themselves.

The Overlapping Paradox Timelines made all Time Travel Technology unreliable for everyone not willing to jump blind across history like the Cybermen and the Time Agents are doing against each other.


	176. The Bad Wolf Saga, part 14!

"I believe we have found the source of the Starfleet Distress Calls, Sensors show the planet is a Federation Terraforming Base and there is no record of it inside our Computer Database." Commander Data stated.

"Scan for Cybermen Technology on the Federation Terraforming Base." Captain Picard orders remembering what the Cybermen Invasion did to the Federation Planets they captured beforehand.

"Sensors confirm Cybermen Technology has been integrated into the Federation Terraforming Base." Commander Data says as the stress levels increased around Captain Picard.

"Are we too late?" Commander Riker asked worriedly.

"Captain, Sensors are showing weapons fire on the planetary surface. There might still be survivors." Mister Worf reported.

"Number One, assemble an away team." Captain Picard says hopefully.

* * *

><p>The Starfleet Officers Named Lieutenant Worf, Commander Data and Commander Riker beam down with two Starfleet Security Officers among the trees frantically searching the area around them.<p>

"Tricorder Scans show recent signs of several Federation Phaser Discharges within the last 4 hours." Commander Data reports glancing around the woodlands.

Commander Worf saw Phaser Blasts on the trees in two directions that indicated someone was being chased and the Dead Cyberman in the Unfamiliar Starfleet Uniform.

The Discarded 44th Century Starfleet Phaser Rifle that Commander Worf found beside the Dead Cyberman had Commander Data analyzing it for clues what was going on.

"This is definitely Starfleet Technology, however, I have never seen this Phaser Design beforehand. It appears to be constructed for fighting against the Borg Shielding that the Borg Drones use when adapting to our own weaponry." Commander Data says running his Tricorder Scans on the Future Starfleet Phaser Rifle in curiosity.

Commander Riker made his decision quickly and contacted the Enterprise D.

"Riker to Enterprise, Commander Data will be returning with a Phaser Prototype that appears to be developed against the Borg, the rest of the away team will continue searching for survivors." Commander Riker says.

"Understood, Number One." Captain Picard responds as Commander Data returned to the ship to have the Phaser Prototype Researched.

The four Starfleet Officers continued their search on foot through the woodlands.

"Commander Riker, we found Human Footprints over here." Commander Worf stated pointing to the clear signs of running and the Dead Mule Deer killed by a Phaser Blast.

"Based on the Random Phaser Blasts that hit all the trees here, it looks like this Mule Deer was killed inside a Phaser Crossfire at least 2 days ago." Commander Riker points out feeling uneasy.


	177. The Bad Wolf Saga, part 15!

The Time Lord Named the Master looked up as Captain Picard's Enterprise appeared on the Starfleet Escape Pod's Sensors.

The Cybermen would be trying to beam up and Commandeer Captain Picard's Enterprise while the Starfleet Rescue Teams are being sent down to the planet.

The Master quickly checked if the Starfleet Escape Pod's Computer can contact anyone and panicked realizing the Cybermen are tracing his calls for help back to his location.

Frantically turning off the Distress Signals, the Master changed tactics as he tried to hack into Captain Picard's Computers to learn how prepared the Humans are for the Cybermen Terraforming Base.

* * *

><p>The Cybermen Commandeering Attempt had forced Captain Picard to raise their Energy Shields and sent his Starfleet Security Officers to defend the Engineering Section.<p>

Several Starfleet Security Officers are all running to cut off the Cybermen getting into the Engineering Section as the Intruder Alert Alarms sounded.

The Phaser Beam hit as the Starfleet Security Officers exited the Turbolift and everyone ducked for cover glancing frantically around to see where the attack came from.

4 Cybermen are firing their Handheld Phasers at the Federation Engineering Staff Defending the Warp Core Controls.

From the looks of the two Fallen Cybermen, six Cybermen had started the attack on Engineering and only four of them are left to continue it.

Once their Phaser Beams hit the Cybermen Personal Shield Generators, the Starfleet Security Officers understood why it was taking longer than normal to destroy them.

"We need to overload their Shield Generators before our Phasers can damage the Cybermen themselves!" The Starfleet Officer yelled to the rest of his Security Team as they scattered away from the return fire.

* * *

><p>Captain Picard was at the Science Station helping Commander Data try to stop the Cybermen.<p>

"Computer, Restrict Access to the Main Bridge Controls only." Captain Picard orders as the Cybermen are taking over the Engineering Section.

"All Computer Access Restricted to the Main Bridge." The Enterprise Computer Confirmed.

"Mister Data, how long can we maintain our orbit without the energy resources of the Warp Core?" Captain Picard asked feeling uneasy about the Cybermen being inside their Engineering Section.

"Captain, without the Anti-Matter Reactor, our current orbit will not last more than one week at best.(The Enterprise Bridge starts shaking all around them.) Correction, our current orbit will not last more than four days with the added Planetary Bombardment from the Cybermen." Commander Data answers.

"Mister Data, take us out of orbit, full impulse!" Captain Picard orders knowing that he had to Abandon Commander Riker's Away Team to save the Starfleet Starship Enterprise from the Cybermen.


	178. The Bad Wolf Saga, part 16!

Captain Picard was not happy to see the Borg Cubes closing on his ship while he had Cybermen inside the Engineering Section.

2 Borg Cubes are heading towards the planet where Commander Riker's Away Team are searching and the Galaxy Class Federation Starship Enterprise was doomed.

"The Cybermen have cut power to our Warp Engines, we will be unable to escape the Borg." Commander Data stated.

"Hail the Borg Cubes." Captain Picard orders knowing that he had no other choice.

"Captain Picard, the Borg Collective Demands you abandon the Starfleet Planet to us or we will destroy your ship." The Borg stated and waited his answer.

"My Engineering Section is being overrun by the Cybermen, I'm unable to leave this Solar System at all!" Captain Picard yelled at the Borg Collective.

"We will assimilate the Cybermen and you will abandon this Solar System to us." The Borg told Captain Picard.

"There are Humans on the Starfleet Planet below." Captain Picard objects.

"The Borg Collective is only interested in assimilating the Cybermen Technology, evacuate the Humans and stay out of our way." The Borg respond and beam the Cybermen out of the Engineering Section.

"Mister Data, check if all the Cybermen are gone from the Enterprise." Captain Picard orders distrustful of the Borg Cubes.

"The Cybermen have all been beamed to the Borg Cubes that are now ignoring us." Commander Data reported.

* * *

><p>Commander Riker stared in disbelief when his Away Team found Commander Charles Tucker and T'Pol with their Unfamiliar Starfleet Uniforms next to the Dead Cyberman.<p>

Captain Jonathan Archer's 22nd Century Escape Pods had Crashed in several locations and the Starfleet Survivors had made Camp Fires at their Escape Pods to make it easier to find them.

The First Starfleet Escape Pod that Commander Riker's Away Team found had been attacked by the Cybermen.

"This Starfleet Escape Pod came from the 23rd Century... the Constitution Class Starship Potemkin." Commander Riker says checking the Flight Recorder Records in frustration.

"The Cybermen might be 'Luring Starships' from different time periods and ambushing them." Mister Worf voiced his ideas worriedly glancing around for the Cybermen.

Commander Riker continued working the Escape Pod Computer Controls, it only had the Flight Recorder Records, the Starfleet Library Database to keep the people from getting bored and the Navigational Computer Menu itself.

"The Navigational Sensors still work, the Flight Recorder shows the crew got captured by the Cybermen 1 year ago and another Starfleet Escape Pod is 2 Miles west of our location. I say we check for supplies and investigate the next Escape Pod in the morning. Hopefully this Escape Pod has something other than Combat Rations to eat." Commander Riker says.

23rd Century Starfleet Escape Pod Inventory: Two 23rd Century Starfleet Phaser Pistols, 23rd Century Blueprints of the Romulan Weaponry added to the D-7 Class Starships and the Leftover Combat Rations.

* * *

><p>Starfleet Security Officer Worf was standing guard outside the 23rd Century Starfleet Escape Pod while Commander Tucker was reading the Romulan Blueprints on the Computer Padd that Commander Riker gave him to study.<p>

In all fairness, Captain Jonathan Archer's Crew might never return home to their own time with the Time Rifts pulling ships across history like crazy and the Cybermen Invasion keeping the Milky Way Galaxy fighting for their lives.

T'Pol was exploring the Library Computer Database on the Escape Pod and it looked like she was reading about her own future history with Admiral Jonathan Archer during the Romulan Warfare inside the 22nd Century.

"How did you find us within days of our crashing here?" T'Pol asked Commander Riker.

"Your Distress Call went through the Temporal Rift inside the 24th Century that we were investigating and we just followed the call for help into the 44th Century. I'm reasonably worried that the Temporal Rift might not send us back to the same time period that we left from, however, it would still be better than this Cybermen Infested Planet once we got everyone transported back to the ship." Commander Riker admits.

* * *

><p>"Not good... the Borg are in orbit... I need to get everyone hidden inside the TARDIS now!" The 9th Doctor proclaimed in alarm.<p>

"Everyone start collecting supplies and follow me!" The 9th Doctor proclaimed as he showed the inside of the TARDIS to the Starfleet Survivors of the NX Class Starship Enterprise and helped them carry their stuff into the TARDIS.

The 9th Doctor then went to another Starfleet Escape Pod and got more people bringing their stuff into the TARDIS hopeful he got everyone off the planet before the Borg Drones appeared.

The Master and Rose Tyler are missing when the 9th Doctor goes back to check on where he left them.

* * *

><p>Captain Jonathan Archer's Camping Site was not expecting Rose Tyler to bring the Time Lord Master with her.<p>

"What is he doing here?" The River Song Twins demanded when they saw the Master walking with Rose Tyler.


	179. The Bad Wolf Saga, part 17!

Captain Picard was unsure how long it will take for Commander Data to help repair the Engineering Section and get the Warp Engines working again.

The Borg Cubes are increasing in numbers while Commander Riker's Away Team are still on the planet below unaware what was going on.

"Captain Picard to Commander Riker, report your status and be advised that the Borg are blockading the planet." Captain Picard says calling the Away Team.

"This is Commander Riker, we found Commander Tucker and Commander T'Pol. We found no signs of the rest of Captain Jonathan Archer's Crew yet, however, we found another Starfleet Escape Pod from the 23rd Century that crashed 1 year earlier and the Flight Recorder says the Cybermen got them. Based on the available information, we need all of the Transporter Rooms working together before the Cybermen come after us down here." Commander Riker reported calmly downloading the Starfleet Escape Pod Computer into his 24th Century Starfleet Tricorder.

"Sensors are unable to distinguish Normal Humans from the Cybermen themselves, beaming anyone up blindly would be too dangerous. I can beam up your whole Escape Pod into one of the Cargo Holds or send Commander Data down with the Shuttlecraft instead, your choice, Number One?" Captain Picard responds.

* * *

><p>"Commander Riker to Lieutenant Worf, recall your Security Team into the Starfleet Escape Pod." Commander Riker orders as the Enterprise D prepares to beam their Starfleet Escape Pod up for investigation.<p>

* * *

><p>The 9th Doctor's TARDIS continued collecting the Starfleet Survivors from Captain Jonathan Archer's NX Class Starship Enterprise hopeful that Rose Tyler was smart enough to avoid being brainwashed by the Master until he found them.<p>

The 5th Doctor glanced up as his TARDIS detected the 9th Doctor's Homing Beacon.

TARDIS Navigational Computer Triangulating Location: Starfleet Colony, Milky Way Galaxy Universe E during the 44th Century.

Temporal Navigation System Malfunction, 28 Milky Way Galaxies Detected.

"Well, it looks like I'm not the only Time Lord ignoring the orders to return home out here." The 5th Doctor tells himself following the 9th Doctor's Homing Beacon.

The 5th Doctor's TARDIS made a crash landing as it appeared inside the Gravitational Pull of the Planet instead of inside the Solar System he was trying to materialize.

"Right Solar System, Wrong Spatial Coordinates. The TARDIS Navigational Computer can't calculate Spatial Coordinates anymore with the 28 Identical Milky Way Galaxies Overlapping Timelines and Creating Navigational Errors inside every Gallifreyan TARDIS Transportation Systems.

The Daleks are having the same Navigational Errors with their own Time Travel Computers like everyone else was dealing with, the Cybermen on the other hand didn't need Correct Spatial Coordinates if they can open Temporal Rifts and just fly between Time Periods inside Starships without using Normal Time Travel Devices for transportation.

* * *

><p>The 5th Doctor glanced up as the TARDIS Doors opened and the River Song Twins tried waking him up with Rose Tyler.<p> 


	180. The Bad Wolf Saga, part 18!

The 5th Doctor frowned as he saw the Identical River Song Twins and their minds told him that they are Gallifreyan Time Ladies.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Three voices asked the 5th Doctor.

The Master was checking the damage to the 5th Doctor's TARDIS caused by the crash landing while the River Song Twins looked after the 5th Doctor himself.

Rose Tyler frowned as her Mobile Phone started ringing.

"Hello, Rose, I'm just calling to tell you that I'm running late for the New Year's Party." Captain Jack Harkness says.

"Who is this? How did you get my number?" Rose Tyler demanded into her phone.

"Very funny, Rose, see you at the New Year's Party today and it is still your turn to bring the Snack Food. Goodbye." Captain Jack Harkness says before hanging up the Phone Call from the Planet Earth inside the 20th century of Universe E.

"It looks like your Phone Call came from the Planet Earth inside the Year 2007. Based on the Temporal Triangulation Systems, it was redirected from your Future Self's Cellar Phone by the TARDIS Communications Network by mistake. Nothing to worry about, I just need to repair the TARDIS and discover what keeps disrupting my Navigational Computers." The 5th Doctor told Rose Tyler as he worked with the Master making repairs.

* * *

><p>The 9th Doctor checked the 22nd Century Starfleet Computer Database that he was downloading into the TARDIS for Captain Jonathan Archer's Crew to have something from their own history to read.<p>

"Starfleet Imperial Database... Agony Booth Blueprints... the Humans are not testing this inside my TARDIS... the Starfleet Equipment Inventory are now Displaying Prototype Phaser Pistols that will become the 23rd Century Starfleet Weaponry and the History of the Planet Earth itself. Torchwood still exists and another version of the Daleks invaded Humanity during the World War 3 Era." The 9th Doctor says while reading the 22nd Century Starfleet Computer Records over for himself.

* * *

><p>The 10th Doctor frowned as the 9th Doctor's Homing Beacon got detected.<p>

Rose Tyler and Sally Sparrow watched as the 10th Doctor worked at the TARDIS Controls tracing the 9th Doctor's Distress Calls about the Cybermen Planet that he was fighting for the United Federation of Planets.

The 10th Doctor's TARDIS exits the Time Vortex into Universe G instead of Universe E.

10th Doctor's TARDIS Location: Romulan Research Colony inside the 44th Century of Universe G.

"Wrong Universe, same Cybermen Invaders. It looks like the 9th Doctor is on his own until I save the Romulans from the Cybermen inside this universe." The 10th Doctor told himself pointedly trying to avoid frustration.


	181. The Romulan Empire, part 1!

The 10th Doctor worked at the Romulan Science Station as the two Romulan Guards watched his every move carefully.

Sally Sparrow, Rose Tyler and Lily Meyers are inside the Romulan Holding Cells waiting for the 10th Doctor to talk the Romulans out of killing them as Human Spies.

Lily Meyers was still the 5 Year old Human Girl with red hair who used to be 18 years old before she got pulled across dimensions into the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>"I don't care about being younger, I'm just not used to looking like a stranger in the mirror to my own eyes... how does the Doctor deal with this?" Lily Meyers protested as Rose Tyler and Sally Sparrow glanced at each other.<p>

"Lily, we are inside Alien Holding Cells and you are complaining about your appearance, what is more important?" Rose Tyler asked pointing out the problem she saw with the whole thing.

"But, I'm not sure about being a red head, my hair used to be brown and what happens if my boyfriends find someone else by the time that I return to my normal age?" Lillian Meyers asked in confusion.

"What is she talking about?" Sally Sparrow asked Rose Tyler.

"Someone turned Lily 13 years younger as a joke and took off on us." Rose Tyler stated.

"Seriously?" Sally Sparrow asked staring at the 5 year old girl in disbelief.

"Yup, no cure other than to grow up all over again and hope for the best." Rose Tyler explained.

"Rose, can you help me change my hair color back to brown again or not?" Lily asked pouting at them.

"The Doctor wants to adopt her because he blames himself for what happened." Rose told Sally as Lily continued pouting at them.

"Lily, please stop complaining about your hair color and think about something else!" Rose Tyler yelled at her.

"Does this mean that Rose Tyler is my new mother?" Lily asked curiously smiling at them sheepishly.

"Is Lily always like this?" Sally Sparrow asked bewildered.

"I don't know, I only met her two days ago and she was fan worshiping my history with the Doctor like crazy before she got turned into a 5 year old kid. Perhaps Lily is going insane or something." Rose Tyler admits to Sally Sparrow worriedly.

"I'm just adorable and Rose Tyler is my new mommy once Daddy Doctor gets married to her." Lily says smirking at them playfully.


	182. The Romulan Empire, part 2!

The 10th Doctor frowned as he realized why Starfleet Command never colonized the planet and the Romulans did instead.

The Time Lords of Universe G wiped out Humanity to slow down the Cybermen invasion into the Milky Way Galaxy and the Romulans took power in the aftermath of the 44th Century.

The 10th Doctor tried to avoid hating the Time Lords once he discovered what they did to save themselves from the Cybermen while the Paradox Maze of several Overlapping Universes made Time Travel Navigation pointless if all the places have duplicated locations inside repeating timelines.

The Time Lords would just go mad crisscrossing their own history inside several identical galaxies without knowing what was going on and the Daleks roaming around blindly after them.

No wonder the TARDIS Navigation Systems are all panicking, Galactic History was becoming unstable with the Cybermen expansion and the Daleks rebuilding themselves.

* * *

><p>The Planet Gallifrey had been restored 28 times by the Paradox Maze and the Cybermen didn't see it coming at all!<p>

Star Trek Universe G Status: Planet Earth Destroyed, Humanity Conquered by the Romulans and the Klingons. The Cybermen Armada continues their Invasion Attempts into the Milky Way Galaxy of the 44th Century.

The 10th Doctor saw how thousands of species united themselves against the Cybermen Invasion Forces for centuries inside the Romulan History Records and the interstellar warfare never stopped.

"The Cybermen have adapted new defenses against my Sonic Screwdriver, I can't disrupt the Cybermen Computer Systems anymore, maybe I can do something else. Checking Temporal Displacement Waves, Temporal Rifts don't open at key points in history by accident, something opens them for a reason." The 10th Doctor says as he worked at the Romulan Science Station.

"Sontaran Flagship materializing from Temporal Rift behind us... they are heavy damaged and out of control!" The Romulan Tactical Officer yelled as the Romulan Warbird tried to avoid collision.

"The Temporal Rifts are Time Corridors between the Paradox Universes, this is just Stolen Dalek Technology being used by the Time Lords, survivors bring new information about the Cybermen Tactics and none of this makes sense... are the Time Lords of one Paradox Universe trying to lure the Cybermen into another one to save themselves or did another Time Lord Doctor open the Time Corridors to rescue others from the Cybermen on his own instead?" The 10th Doctor was talking to himself as the Romulans listen.

* * *

><p>The Romulan Warbird studied the Damaged Sontaran Flagship carefully as the Sontaran Space Pods abandoned it in terror of the Cybermen chasing them.<p>

"We found one Dead Dalek Dissected by the Sontaran Research Center inside this Sontaran Flagship, their Standard Armament appears to be several Stolen Cardassian Phaser Rifles, and some Leftover Dalek Plasma Rifles made from Outdated 22nd Century Romulan Designs." The Romulan Investigation Team reported.

"Something else is coming out of the Time Corridor this Time Lord discovered." The Romulan Officer stated amused as the Refugee Transport appeared and moved away from the Romulans at Full Impulse Speed.

"It's another Civilian Cargo Freighter, Warp 2 Speed at best, no threat detected." The Romulans reported as the 10th Doctor frowned thoughtfully.

"They are evacuating their own Milky Way Galaxy for this one, how long was this going on?" The 10th Doctor asked watching the Civilian Cargo Freighter limping away on the Romulan Sensor Displays.

"20 thousand years of leapfrogging between the history of several Identical Milky Way Galaxies based on the stories that the Romulan Empire was told." The Romulans explained dismissing the Cargo Ship as unimportant.

"The Paradox Machines would make crisscrossing timelines easier, the Cybermen are winning so hiding inside the past makes sense if anyone wanted to stop them, but why pull my TARDIS into this Dimension if they already have their own Time Lord Doctor? Unless the Time Lords are really in the dark about what is going on and someone else needed me to stop them from making things worse for everyone else because of it!" The 10th Doctor told himself as the Romulans gave him odd looks.

"Do all Time Lords talk to themselves or is he going insane on us?" The Romulans asked themselves.

"His Human Females have their own 5 year old Offspring with them, maybe he married one of them and he is the father... the rest of the Time Lords are in hiding, the Doctor must be spying on us for the Time Lords or he was outcast for siding with the Doomed Humans over his own kind. No matter, he wants the Cybermen destroyed and we control his family! The Time Lord Doctor will save us or we kill the Human Females for our revenge on him!" The Romulan Commander points out as the Romulans glanced at the 10th Doctor working at the Science Station.

"How long until more Romulan Warbirds get here?" The Romulan Commander asked as the Temporal Rifts around the Cybermen Planet vanished and the Cybermen launched Romulan Troop Transports into orbit for their invasion fleet.

"Cybermen Troop Transports Entering Firing Range... Firing!" The Romulans watched as their weaponry destroyed the Cybermen Commandeered Convoy trying to leave the Solar System.

"Incoming Photon Torpedoes, Evasive Maneuvers!" The Romulan Commander orders as the Cybermen Planet fired at them in defense of the Unarmed Cybermen Troop Transports.

The Romulan Warbird changed direction as the Photon Torpedoes circled the Cybermen Planet flying upwards towards their location.

"15 Photon Torpedoes on Spiral Headings away from the Cybermen Planet, I can't tell if they will hit us or not! The Cybermen are calling for reinforcements, Long Range Sensor Scans show nothing yet... Estimating Torpedo Bombardment Locations (Several Torpedo Explosions at their last location are seen) another wave of 40 Torpedoes Incoming!" The Romulans panicked as the Cybermen continued firing blindly into Outer Space at them.

"Status of the Cybermen Convoy?" The Romulan Commander demanded as one of the Photon Torpedoes hit their Energy Shields.

"The Cybermen Convoy are advancing on the Abandoned Sontaran Flagship... if they repair that thing..." The Romulan Officer says going afraid of the Cybermen getting their hands on Dalek DNA.

"Destroy the Sontaran Flagship Now!" The Romulan Commander orders realizing the same thing.


	183. The Romulan Empire, part 3!

The Romulan Warbird studied the Damaged Sontaran Flagship carefully as the Sontaran Space Pods abandoned it in terror of the Cybermen chasing them.

"We found one Dead Dalek Dissected by the Sontaran Research Center inside this Sontaran Flagship, their Standard Armament appears to be several Stolen Cardassian Phaser Rifles, and some Leftover Dalek Plasma Rifles made from Outdated 22nd Century Romulan Designs." The Romulan Investigation Team reported.

"Something else is coming out of the Time Corridor this Time Lord discovered." The Romulan Officer stated amused as the Refugee Transport appeared and moved away from the Romulans at Full Impulse Speed.

"It's another Civilian Cargo Freighter, Warp 2 Speed at best, no threat detected." The Romulans reported as the 10th Doctor frowned thoughtfully.

"They are evacuating their own Milky Way Galaxy for this one, how long was this going on?" The 10th Doctor asked watching the Civilian Cargo Freighter limping away on the Romulan Sensor Displays.

"20 thousand years of leapfrogging between the history of several Identical Milky Way Galaxies based on the stories that the Romulan Empire was told." The Romulans explained dismissing the Cargo Ship as unimportant.

"The Paradox Machines would make crisscrossing timelines easier, the Cybermen are winning so hiding inside the past makes sense if anyone wanted to stop them, but why pull my TARDIS into this Dimension if they already have their own Time Lord Doctor? Unless the Time Lords are really in the dark about what is going on and someone else needed me to stop them from making things worse for everyone else because of it!" The 10th Doctor told himself as the Romulans gave him odd looks.

"Do all Time Lords talk to themselves or is he going insane on us?" The Romulans asked themselves.

"His Human Females have their own 5 year old Offspring with them, maybe he married one of them and he is the father... the rest of the Time Lords are in hiding, the Doctor must be spying on us for the Time Lords or he was outcast for siding with the Doomed Humans over his own kind. No matter, he wants the Cybermen destroyed and we control his family! The Time Lord Doctor will save us or we kill the Human Females for our revenge on him!" The Romulan Commander points out as the Romulans glanced at the 10th Doctor working at the Science Station.

"How long until more Romulan Warbirds get here?" The Romulan Commander asked as the Temporal Rifts around the Cybermen Planet vanished and the Cybermen launched Romulan Troop Transports into orbit for their invasion fleet.

"Cybermen Troop Transports Entering Firing Range... Firing!" The Romulans watched as their weaponry destroyed the Cybermen Commandeered Convoy trying to leave the Solar System.

"Incoming Photon Torpedoes, Evasive Maneuvers!" The Romulan Commander orders as the Cybermen Planet fired at them in defense of the Unarmed Cybermen Troop Transports.

The Romulan Warbird changed direction as the Photon Torpedoes circled the Cybermen Planet flying upwards towards their location.

"15 Photon Torpedoes on Spiral Headings away from the Cybermen Planet, I can't tell if they will hit us or not! The Cybermen are calling for reinforcements, Long Range Sensor Scans show nothing yet... Estimating Torpedo Bombardment Locations (Several Torpedo Explosions at their last location are seen) another wave of 40 Torpedoes Incoming!" The Romulans panicked as the Cybermen continued firing blindly into Outer Space at them.

"Status of the Cybermen Convoy?" The Romulan Commander demanded as one of the Photon Torpedoes hit their Energy Shields.

"The Cybermen Convoy are advancing on the Abandoned Sontaran Flagship... if they repair that thing..." The Romulan Officer says going afraid of the Cybermen getting their hands on Dalek DNA.

"Destroy the Sontaran Flagship Now!" The Romulan Commander orders realizing the same thing.

* * *

><p>The Romulan Warbirds converged on the Sontaran Flagship firing as the 10th Doctor was tracking the Cybermen Convoy of several Romulan Troop Transports with the Romulan Sensors.<p>

The D'retex Class Romulan Troop Transports scattered as the Romulan Warbirds Destroyed the Sontaran Flagship and turned on the Cybermen Commandeered Starships themselves.

The Cybermen Conquered Planet continued Launching Photon Torpedoes into Outer Space as the Romulan Fleet evaded the Planetary Defenses trying to blast them apart.

"They are firing their Photon Torpedoes on Circular Trajectories into Outer Space from the Planet Surface... it takes about six hours for the Torpedoes to leave Planetary Orbit and move towards their targets... no wonder the Cybermen are having trouble hitting us." The 10th Doctor tells himself thoughtfully checking the Romulan Sensors while the Photon Torpedoes are trying to bombard the Romulan Warbirds from the Cybermen Planet.

The Photon Torpedoes keep firing from the Cybermen Planet and the Romulans keep shifting their locations to avoid them repeatedly every 2 hours because the Antimatter Warheads are now drifting backwards into the Gravitational Pull of the same Cybermen Planet that they had been fired from making it harder for the Romulans to expect where they are coming from to evade the improvised minefield.


	184. The Romulan Empire, part 4!

The Romulan Warbirds converged towards the improvised minefield of the Antimatter Warheads drifting unpowered backwards into the Gravitational Pull of the same Cybermen Planet that they had been fired at the Romulans from.

"Sensors are Detecting Multiple Antimatter Detonations behind us... the Cybermen's Photon Torpedoes are colliding with something inside the Planetary Gravitational Pull... Navigational Sensors are showing thousands of the Romulan Antimatter Mines blocking our path to the Cybermen Planet." The 10th Doctor reported from the Science Station to the Romulans flying the Romulan Warbird towards the Cybermen Planet.

"It takes six hours for the Cybermen's Photon Torpedoes to get fired into Outer Space and then the Planetary Gravitational Pull sends them drifting back down again... an ingenious plan to confuse invading starships into crippling themselves when the Antimatter Warheads run into them." The Tenth Doctor explained in amazement.

"This Whole Antimatter Maze is slowing us down too much... issue the retreat orders now!" The Romulan Commander screamed in frustration at their discovery of the Antimatter Mines around the Cybermen Planet.

* * *

><p>The 10th Doctor was unsure what to do about the Doctor Who Universe getting pulled into the Star Trek Universe by the rest of the Time Lords knowing that they slowed down the Cybermen Invasion because of it.<p>

The Overlapping Milky Way Galaxies are one thing, but, the real problem was the Solar Systems are being moved between the Milky Way Galaxies by the Time Lords themselves to be used as Cannon Fodder against the Cybermen Threat.

The Time Lords must have pulled their Milky Way Galaxy into the Star Trek Universe to save themselves from the Daleks and the Cybermen are just the dangerous distraction for everyone to avoid investigating the Time Lords for themselves.

The 10th Doctor didn't want to believe what the Romulans discovered. The Paradox Machines being used by the Cybermen are Gallifreyan Technology and the Daleks are not behind the whole thing as he expected.

The disturbed look on the 10th Doctor's Face didn't make the Cybermen Genocide go away knowing that the Time Lords caused it and he had to stop them because of it... fighting the Daleks made his own people into distrustful monsters.

The 10th Doctor glared at the Romulan Library Computer feeling disgusted by what he had just learned about the Captured Paradox Machines.


	185. The Bad Wolf Saga, part 19!

The 10th Doctor was unsure what to do about the Doctor Who Universe getting pulled into the Star Trek Universe by the rest of the Time Lords knowing that they slowed down the Cybermen Invasion because of it.

The Overlapping Milky Way Galaxies are one thing, but, the real problem was the Solar Systems are being moved between the Milky Way Galaxies by the Time Lords themselves to be used as Cannon Fodder against the Cybermen Threat.

The Time Lords must have pulled their Milky Way Galaxy into the Star Trek Universe to save themselves from the Daleks and the Cybermen are just the dangerous distraction for everyone to avoid investigating the Time Lords for themselves.

The 10th Doctor didn't want to believe what the Romulans discovered. The Paradox Machines being used by the Cybermen are Gallifreyan Technology and the Daleks are not behind the whole thing as he expected.

The disturbed look on the 10th Doctor's Face didn't make the Cybermen Genocide go away knowing that the Time Lords caused it and he had to stop them because of it... fighting the Daleks made his own people into distrustful monsters.

The 10th Doctor glared at the Romulan Library Computer feeling disgusted by what he had just learned about the Captured Paradox Machines.

* * *

><p>"The Time Lords have Confused TARDIS Navigational Computers with the Identical Overlapping Milky Way Galaxies, all the TARDIS Autopilots are now useless and I'm not risking flying into the center of a star because of it!" The 10th Doctor proclaimed while frowning to himself.<p>

The 5 Year Old Lillian Meyers, 18 Year Old Rose Tyler and the 22 Year Old Sally Sparrow watched the 10th Doctor Disable the Type 40 TARDIS's Autopilot after the Romulans allowed them to leave their Holding Cells.

The 10th Doctor had gained the trust of the Romulans and now the 10th Doctor was trying to figure out why the Time Lords gave their Paradox Machines to the Cybermen so he can stop them.

* * *

><p>"My Timeline Stability Scans are showing that the Borg Collective are at war with the Cybermen Empire... both sides are absorbing civilizations to use against each other while the Time Lords are rebuilding themselves. The Daleks are scattered between the Cybermen Warfare with the Borg and the rest of the Star Trek Universe... the Planet Gallifrey itself was duplicated inside the Milky Way Galaxy itself... very smart... move the Planet Gallifrey inside the Milky Way Galaxy and then duplicate the Milky Way Galaxy inside another dimension where the United Federation of Planets will investigate their way into the Cybermen. The Time Lords are still using the United Federation of Planets to fight their enemies for them, but, the Cybermen Collected Starfleet Technology for themselves and invaded the Borg... the Daleks get caught in the middle of the Borg War with the Cybermen and the Time Lords get more time to rebuild themselves." The 10th Doctor told himself while reading the TARDIS Computer Display.<p>

Understanding why the Time Lords Doomed Starfleet Territory to the Cybermen made the 10th Doctor hesitate in uncertainty knowing how the Dalek Trap worked.

The Daleks and the Cybermen faced the Borg Collective inside the future, however, currently the Cybermen are overwhelming the Alpha Quadrant before they invaded the Borg.

* * *

><p><strong>Spacial Location: Universe G, Planet Earth.<strong>

**Temporal Location: Earth Year 2154.**

The Xindi Weapon had just been stopped by Captain Jonathan Archer and his crew are returning home to the Planet Earth.

The 10th Doctor's TARDIS lands undetected on the Planet Earth to stop the Cybermen Invasion from Overwhelming Humanity inside the 24th Century.

"I'm just Accelerating Starfleet Development to save their lives from the Cybermen Invasion, I'm not stopping the Borg War with the Daleks because it needs to happen." The 10th Doctor tells himself scanning the timelines of the Overlapping Milky Way Galaxies determinedly.

The 24th Century Galaxy Class Starship Enterprise from Universe K enters the 22nd Century of Universe G following the Starfleet Distress Beacon sent by the 10th Doctor's TARDIS.

* * *

><p>"Captain, we are receiving an Automated Starfleet Distress Beacon." Commander Data reported.<p>

"Where is the Distress Call coming from?" Commander Riker asked.

"Sensors are triangulating the location... the Distress Call is coming from two Light-Years away from our current location." Commander Data reported while working his Navigational Controls.


	186. The Bad Wolf Saga, part 20!

**Spacial Location: Universe G, Planet Earth.**

**Temporal Location: Earth Year 2154.**

The Xindi Weapon had just been stopped by Captain Jonathan Archer and his crew are returning home to the Planet Earth.

The 10th Doctor's TARDIS lands undetected on the Planet Earth to stop the Cybermen Invasion from Overwhelming Humanity inside the 24th Century.

"I'm just Accelerating Starfleet Development to save their lives from the Cybermen Invasion, I'm not stopping the Borg War with the Daleks because it needs to happen." The 10th Doctor tells himself scanning the timelines of the Overlapping Milky Way Galaxies determinedly.

The 24th Century Galaxy Class Starship Enterprise from Universe K enters the 22nd Century of Universe G following the Starfleet Distress Beacon sent by the 10th Doctor's TARDIS.

* * *

><p>"Captain, we are receiving an Automated Starfleet Distress Beacon." Commander Data reported.<p>

"Where is the Distress Call coming from?" Commander Riker asked.

"Sensors are triangulating the location... the Distress Call is coming from two Light-Years away from our current location." Commander Data reported while working his Navigational Controls.

"Have any Starfleet Vessels been reported missing inside the area that the Distress Call is coming from?" Captain Picard asked Commander Data.

"14 Federation Starships had been reported missing inside this area within the last four weeks." Commander Data stated.

"Very well, transmit our location to Starfleet Command and proceed towards the Distress Call at Warp 4." Captain Picard orders cautiously glancing at the stars ahead of them.

"Captain, Sensors are detecting several vessels inside the Temporal Distortion Field directly ahead of us. Most of them are Cargo Transports and heavy damaged, however, we are detecting two Federation Starships among the Starship Convoy. One of them is Oberth Class and the other is Constitution Class, Accessing Starship Registry..." Commander Data says working his controls.

"Mister Worf, Tactical Analysis?" Captain Picard asked looking at the Starship Convoy on the Main Viewer feeling bewildered.

"Sensors indicate the Oberth Class Starship's Shields are only at 45% and the Cardassian Galor Class Starship's Shields are at 54% however, both ships are in Defensive Formations around the Convoy together." Mister Worf reported.

"Captain, we are being hailed." Mister Worf says.

"This is the Refugee Convoy Transport Ulysses, Captain Roger Walkmen Commanding. We have several wounded and are requesting immediate assistance." The Oberth Class Starship Ulysses told them.

"Don't worry, Ulysses, help is on the way." Captain Picard says and Mister Worf Closed Communications.

"Captain Picard to Sickbay, we have discovered a Refugee Convoy Requesting Medical Assistance." Captain Picard stated and then waited for the Medical Teams to return from the Ulysses itself.

"Mister Worf, is there any indication what attacked this Refugee Convoy?" Captain Picard asked worriedly.

"Sensors show evidence of Multiple Phaser Hits to several of the Cargo Transports, the Weapon Signatures are Federation... the Maquis." Mister Worf reported.

"Any reports of Maquis Attacks within the area?" Commander Riker asked.

"The Starfleet Records show this area is largely unexplored, several Starship Disappearances have been reported in this Sector... possibly ambushed for their resources." Mister Worf responds.

"Mister Worf, Begin Random Sensor Sweeps for any signs of the Maquis." Captain Picard orders.

"Understood." Mister Worf agreed.

"Mister Data, Prepare Several Sensor Probes to extend our Sensor Range." Captain Picard orders next.


	187. The Bad Wolf Saga, part 21!

**Spacial Location: Universe K, Captain Picard's Enterprise.**

"Captain, Sensors are detecting another vessel joining the Refugee Convoy from the Temporal Distortion Field... it is a Miranda Class Starship... they are hailing the convoy." Mister Worf reported.

"Why didn't we detect them sooner?" Commander Riker asked.

"Our Sensors are unable to penetrate the interior of the Temporal Distortion Field, anything inside is invisible until it leaves the Temporal Distortion Field itself... perhaps the Maquis discovered this phenomenon and used it for their own advantage." Mister Worf answers thoughtfully.

"If that is the case where does it lead?" Captain Picard asked.

"Captain, one of our Sensor Probes are Detecting Klingon Debris drifting towards the Refugee Convoy... they signal that they are investigating... I recommend Contacting Starfleet Command for help escorting the Refugee Convoy to the nearest Federation Starbase." Commander Data says.

"Mister Worf, Transmit both the request and our Sensor Readings of the area to Starfleet Command immediately." Captain Picard stated before glancing back at the Main Viewer thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>Captain Roger Walkmen checked on the Medical Teams sent over by the Enterprise before returning to the Bridge to deal with the Klingon Debris Field itself.<p>

"Sensor Scans show no survivors... Transporting Klingon Debris for analysis now... the Salvage Teams report discovering some Handheld Klingon Weapons, mostly small blades and a handful of the Klingon Disruptor Pistols... the Enterprise is joining the investigation of the Klingon Debris Field themselves." Captain Walkmen's Tactical Officer reported.

"Any indications that the Cybermen are following us?" Captain Walkmen asked worriedly.

"The Temporal Distortion Field is like a maze inside, it will hopefully take them years to find us." Captain Walkmen's Tactical Officer says hopefully as the Dead Cybermen are being recovered from the Klingon Debris Field.

"Salvage Team to Captain Walkmen... the Klingons were fighting the Cybermen... looks like they destroyed themselves to avoid capture." Captain Walkmen listened to the report sadly before asking how many of the Convoy had Restored Warp Power.

"Prepare two Class 1 Sensor Probes to scout out Federation Territory and launch when ready." Captain Roger Walkmen orders knowing they need information about when the Temporal Distortion Field sent them and how safe it is for their Refugee Convoy.

"The Sensor Scans from the Sensor Probes make it look like we are four years inside the past... the Cybermen have not been discovered yet and the Dominion War has not even started either. Fighting the Dominion War sounds better than fighting the Cybermen Invasion in our own time." Captain Walkmen says tiredly.

* * *

><p>Captain Picard had Mister Worf tracking the two Federation Sensor Probes after the Oberth Class Starship Ulysses launched them towards Federation Space and started spying on their own people.<p>

"Hail the Ulysses and ask them what they are doing?" Captain Picard orders wanting to know why Captain Walkmen launched the Sensor Probes into Federation Space.


	188. The Bad Wolf Saga, part 22!

The Bad Wolf created the Overlapping Identical Universes to keep the horrors of the Time War from harming anyone outside her Dimensional Maze.

The First Evil Hunting Buffy the Vampire Slayer had become trapped inside the Bad Wolf's Dimensional Maze when Sunnydale was destroyed and it realized turning the Time Lords against Buffy the Vampire Slayer was the only way to win.

Possession of anyone inside Sunnydale never worked with the Watchers Council and Buffy's Devoted Followers always going after the First Evil once it got Physical Form.

The problem was complicated by new dimensions being pulled into the Dimensional Maze by the Time Lords trying to escape and reshaping timelines around the First Evil instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Spacial Location: Universe K, Captain Picard's Enterprise.<strong>

Captain Picard had Mister Worf tracking the two Federation Sensor Probes after the Oberth Class Starship Ulysses launched them towards Federation Space and started spying on their own people.

"Hail the Ulysses and ask them what they are doing?" Captain Picard orders wanting to know why Captain Walkmen launched the Sensor Probes into Federation Space.

"The Ulysses reports that they are trying to determine the status of the United Federation of Planets since they disappeared." Mister Worf says frowning to himself.

"Inform the Ulysses that we will escort their Refugee Convoy personally." Captain Picard told Mister Worf irritatedly.

34 Mixed Cargo Transports, 1 Miranda Class Starship, 1 Cardassian Galor Class Starship, the Oberth Class Starship Ulysses itself and Captain Picard's Enterprise left together at Full Impulse for Federation Territory.

Five hours later the Daleks exit the Temporal Distortion Field behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Unit Type: Golden Dalek Flying Saucer<strong>

**Starship Armament: Phasers and Photon Torpedoes**

The Miranda Class Starship rams into the Dalek Starship as the Refugee Convoy was attacked and both ships are fully destroyed.

"Mister Worf, Contact Starfleet Command and request reinforcements immediately." Captain Picard orders in shock at how the Daleks were destroyed.

**"Captain, Romulan Warbird!" Mister Worf proclaimed in alarm.**

The Cybermen Controlled Romulan Warbird had appeared from the Temporal Distortion Field just like the Daleks did and started chasing the Refugee Convoy.


	189. The Cybermen Invasion, part 1!

**Spacial Location: Universe K, Captain Picard's Enterprise.**

"Mister Worf, Attack Pattern Delta, Target the Romulan Warbird!" Captain Picard orders after he saw the Refugee Convoy was under attack.

The Cardassian Galor Class Starship and the Oberth Class Starship Ulysses both opened fire on the Romulan Warbird along with Captain Picard's Enterprise.

The Romulan Warbird lost Shields and the Cybermen retreated into Warp Speed away from the Refugee Convoy towards the rest of the Alpha Quadrant.

* * *

><p>"The Refugee Convoy are all moving at Warp One at best... Starfleet Command sent us four Oberth Class Starships to escort all 34 Cargo Ships because they can't spare any more ships at the moment." Commander Riker told Captain Picard.<p>

"34 Lightly Armed Cargo Ships moving at Low Warp Speeds and we have no idea what will come out of the Temporal Rift behind us... I'm not happy about this, Number One. This feels too much like one of Q's Games to be a coincidence, Maintain Red Alert Status and continue sending the Repair Teams over to the Refugee Convoy. The sooner their Warp Engines are working at full power again, the sooner we can return to Federation Territory without another ambush attempt on us." Captain Picard responded feeling grumpy and irritated.

"Sensor Sweeps of the Temporal Anomaly are showing large amounts of the Klingon Debris that we detected earlier drifting towards us... this whole place is turning into an Interstellar Graveyard." Commander Riker says frustratedly.

"All the more reason to get the Refugee Convoy away from this Unexplained Death Trap quickly." Captain Picard agreed.

"The problem is the Refugee Convoy are salvaging the Klingon Wreckage for their Replicator Recycling Needs and they all just went to Impulse Speeds towards the Klingon Debris Field." Commander Riker reported knowingly.

"The Refugee Convoy must be in worse shape than we thought, we obviously don't have enough ships to properly protect them and we can't leave this Unexplored Region without them, our only option appears to be following them." Captain Picard says in unexpected defeat.

* * *

><p>The Refugee Convoy converged on the Klingon Debris Field and started beaming wreckage for their Replicator Recycling Needs immediately as Captain Picard followed them.<p> 


	190. The Bad Wolf, part 7!

**Dimensional Location: Star Trek Universe A**

The Time Lords scrambled to rebuild themselves after the Dalek Invasion and the Dimensional Shift into the Star Trek Universe itself by the Time Lord Named Omega seeking revenge on the Time Lord Named Rassilon.

The Meta-Crisis Doctor and the Time Lady Version of Rose Tyler both tried to restore control of their Crashing TARDIS.

"This is impossible!" The Meta-Crisis Doctor proclaimed panickingly.

"What is it?" The Time Lady Rose demanded.

"Either the Time Lords have been restored or we just fell into the Time War itself!" The 10th Doctor Clone screamed frantically working their TARDIS Controls.

"The Navigational Computer is rebooting itself, Interstellar Location Errors... I'm looking at 48 identical versions of the Planet Earth's Solar System and 86 identical versions of the Gallifreyan Solar System of the Time Lords both scattered inside the Duplicated Milky Way Galaxies together... I really thought this nightmare was just mythical... Rose, this place is called the Eternity Wars where the White Guardian and the Black Guardian lead their armies against each other within overlapping dimensions without end! The Eternal Damnation of the conflict between order and chaos made manifest... Rassilon told Horror Stories about fighting the Time Lord called the Other inside this place." The 10th Doctor Clone rambled to himself horrified at his own discovery.

"How big are the Eternity Wars?" Rose Tyler asked while being dumbfounded by the emotions coming off the 10th Doctor Clone's Telepathic Abilities.

"Picture thousands of these Overlapping Dimensions arranged like Honeycomb Cells and all our Navigational Maps are now inaccurate... every TARDIS Navigational Computer would be useless because all their Star Charts would be wrong here... Instant Time Travel Dark Ages... I'm turning off the Autopilot Systems before we fly into a Gas Giant." The 10th Doctor Clone responded while frantically working the TARDIS Controls.

**"Unidentified Gallifreyan Starship, you have Entered Sontaran Space, Withdrawal or prepare for battle!" The War Cry was broadcast inside the TARDIS.**

"I'm taking us back into the Time Vortex and checking our Navigational Records for how we got here!" The Doctor Proclaimed acting on his instinct to Protect Rose Tyler alone.

* * *

><p>"This was no accident, someone pulled our TARDIS into the Eternity Wars and is still transmitting their own Distress Call towards us from one of the Identical Planet Earth Civilizations." The Meta-Crisis Doctor says bewildered by the new turn of events coming his way.<p>

"Somebody needs our help?" Rose Tyler asked skeptically.

"Maybe a trap... either way we can get some answers from whoever is there." The 10th Doctor Clone told his Rose Tyler determinedly before following the Encrypted Distress Signal.

* * *

><p>City Ruins... people scrounging for their Supplies... the 10th Doctor Clone frowned as he walked around following the Encrypted Distress Call with his Sonic Screwdriver.<p>

"What happened here?" Rose Tyler asked after she saw her surroundings.

"Nuclear Warfare Aftermath... Survivors Scattered... Human Civilization Collapsed... this is all very depressing." The 10th Doctor Clone answers offhandedly frowning to himself before he noticed his younger self waiting for them.

"You made it here in one piece, I have Repair Equipment for your TARDIS inside!" The 4th Doctor cheered and ran inside the Old Warehouse behind him.


End file.
